Between Love and Duty
by muggleinlove
Summary: Edward is the oldest son of Carlisle, King of Volterra. Bella is an American woman on a three month trip with her stepsister, Rose, and her boyfriend, Emmett. What happens when Bella and Edward meet? Will Edward choose love or his duty? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have a million ideas running through my head. Some don't amount to anything, but others never seem to go away. I've had this idea for at least a week (maybe two), and I decided to give it a try while I was trying to fight writer's block. It will be a full length story, if you guys like it…

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's wonderful, gorgeous characters are not mine…

Between Love and Duty

Chapter 1: Volterra

EPOV

I hated being Prince. I stood in front of the mirror fixing my tie as I awaited my cue to head to another day full of royal duties. At twenty-five, I was expected to be the perfect Prince. I was the oldest of two, and would one day be king. Therefore, I had to attend all these functions and pretend to like them.

Today's agenda wasn't too bad. I had the afternoon off, and I planned on getting some quiet reading time at the Library, and I did not mean the one in the castle. I needed to get away and just disconnect myself.

"Come on, Edward. We're late." My younger sibling, Alice, said.

"They won't start without us." I answered her as she rolled her eyes.

"But you know what mom said about being late." She reminded me as I grabbed my phone following her out of my room. My mom was very particular about us being polite, and that included being on time to all functions. No matter how early they were.

"I know, I know." I sighed boarding the limo after Alice. Today we were going to be opening a new Children's Wing in the Volterra National Hospital.

It wasn't that hard, since it only required me to say a few words that had already been written for me. It's not that I didn't care, I really did. I just didn't have the energy to possibly do everything that was asked of me. Therefore, delegation became a necessity.

"It's only about two hours." Alice added as I laughed. I knew she was just as anxious for the function to be over and done with. She was back for the summer with her boyfriend, Jasper, and I knew she wanted to spend alone time with him.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked noticing his sudden absence. They rarely left the other's side.

"Dad doesn't want us to appear too serious too soon." She answered rolling her eyes. "Apparently our citizens should only see him from time to time, since I'm so young."

"You're twenty-one." I pointed out as she shrugged.

"It doesn't look good that I have somebody and you don't." She finally admitted as I turned my attention outside. My love life, or lack thereof, was a big deal for my parents and under constant scrutiny from the media.

"That is not an issue." I said coolly.

"Apparently it is." She replied as the limo came to stop saving us from a certain fight. My sister and I were best friends, two peas in a pod, but we disagreed on my love life. I would not let her win, and I would not involve myself with just anyone.

Our argument could wait until later. Our duty called. I stepped out of the limo offering Alice my hand before making our way inside the hospital, the whole time smiling politely for the flashing cameras.

BPOV

We were finally in Europe, and I couldn't be happier. I had always dreamed of coming to Europe, and for the next three months Rosalie, Emmett, and I were going to be staying in Volterra. The history was incredible, and I knew Rose couldn't wait to shop.

We had all just graduated college and my dad and stepmother had given us a three-month getaway to Europe. We were going to discover it all!

"What are your plans for today?" Rosalie asked as she came in looking as flawless as ever.

Rosalie was my stepsister. Her dad had married my mom when we were both five. She was the complete opposite of me even though she was only two months older than I. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes, and was extremely tall. She was gorgeous. I, on the other hand, had mousy brown hair and plain brown eyes. I wasn't tall, and I definitely didn't have a model's body.

"I wanted to see the National Library. I heard it was among the best in the world." I commented. I loved to read, and I was dying to see it for myself.

"You come to Europe, and you're going to hide yourself in a library." Rosalie stated in disgust. We were best friends, but there were some stuff where we just didn't see eye to eyes.

"I'm not going shopping." I stated knowing that she was going to be dragging Emmett around all the stores today.

"But Emmett is not fun to shop with." She whined as I shrugged.

"I'll go with you eventually, but not today." I conceded as she smiled giving me a hug.

"Rose, are you ready?" Emmett asked coming inside the room. Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend for almost five years. He was extremely tall, muscular and good-looking. They were a perfect pair.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Rose asked as I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I assured them with a smile.

"Don't stay in the library all day." Rose warned as I rolled my eyes.

"Go have fun, Rose. Go buy everything you see." I urged as Emmett laughed. Nobody I knew could shop the way Rose could. She knew what she wanted, and she got it.

"Go sightseeing, Bells. There's a lot of history in this place." Emmett suggested giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun!" I called as Rose grabbed her purse and Emmett rolled his eyes. I knew he did not want to spend the day shopping.

I didn't know how I had gotten out of it. I never could, but I wasn't about to complain. I grabbed my messenger bag, passport, wallet, and cell phone before heading out. I was going to explore.

I walked out of my hotel studying my map. We had picked a hotel that was near everything and the Library was just two blocks away. I walked through the streets marveling at the beautiful architecture. The tall arches and columns made me feel as if history was still alive in Volterra.

I reached the library walking up the steps and through the arches before stepping in to a scene straight out of my dreams. There were paintings of famous authors and a multitude of dark cherry wood desk.

Instead of asking for directions I decided to just explore. I walked down the aisles touching the leather-bound books. It all seemed surreal, as if I had gone to another planet. It was within these walls that history had happened. It was incredible.

I walked for a long time studying different books before deciding to head back to the hotel. Rose and Emmett would probably be back, and we would have dinner together. I thought of everything I wanted to do while I was in Europe, all I wanted to see and experience.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely registered where I was going. I felt my body hit a solid mass causing me to fall back on my behind along with a bunch of books the man had been holding.

"I'm so sorry." I said making my way to pick up his books at the same time he had squatted to pick them up. Our foreheads bumped and I found myself staring at the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" He asked extending his hand to me. He helped me up, and I felt my hand tingle where he had touched. Almost as if sparks were flying.

"I'm fine." I managed to say my cheeks burning pink. He was gorgeous. He had green eyes and bronze hair. He was the man of my dreams.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I repeated handing him a few books.

"No need to worry." He answered his eyes staring into mine. I bit my lip taking a deep breath before walking away. My hand still tingling.

I quickly walked away my face red with embarrassment. I had been in Volterra for less than twenty-four hours, and I had already made a fool out of myself in front of a gorgeous man.

A/N: Please send me your thoughts. Good? Bad? Should I continue?

This is the only chapter I have written so far, but I wanted my readers opinions before I continued. I don't want to write something you all won't enjoy. I fi do continue it, I will write a couple of chapters ahead and then intermingle the updates with the other two stories.

The update for What Happens in Vegas will come out as planned in a few hours…

Muggleinlove


	2. Reactions

Chapter 2: Reactions

EPOV

The library was the only place I went where I really got any time to think and just relax. I was a lucky guy, but I sometimes wished I was normal. I didn't have many friends, just Alice and Jasper. Everyone else came and went, because I knew they only were around for the money and publicity.

I grabbed a few books out of the literature section before walking towards the back of the library. I loved escaping into books, they made me forget just how much pressure was on me.

Being the future king came with a lot of pressure. My father had been king since he was twenty-two years old, and he had done a wonderful job. Volterra had never been more stable or prosperous as we were now. How could I compete with that?

Besides that obvious pressure, was the not so subtle pressure of marriage. All the royal advisors and my father agreed that I needed to settle down, I needed to find someone to marry. But as corny and gay as it sounded, I wanted to find my soul mate. I wanted my Cinderella.

I noticed a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and a gorgeous face walking towards me. I had never seen anyone that looked like her, she was perfect. I was so entranced by her beauty that I barely noticed that we were walking straight to each other until we bumped into each other.

I froze in shock barely noticing that my books had hit the floor. The only thing I saw was the beautiful creature in front of me. She looked dazed almost confused, as if she too were lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say bending down to pick up my books at the same time she leaned forward to do the same. Our foreheads bumped and I found myself overcome by her scent. Strawberries and freesias were my new favorites.

"Are you alright?" I asked giving her my hand and helping her up. I knew right away she wasn't a local, she didn't recognize me.

"I'm fine." She whispered picking up some of the books. I was mesmerized by her beauty, nobody could compare to her.

"Are you sure?" I inquired not ready to part company with the angel before my eyes, but I had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry." She said nodding shyly. A beautiful blush graced her cheeks making her even more irresistible.

"No need to worry." I assured her wracking my brain with what else to say. Why did I have to be so stupid with women?

She stared at me for a few seconds before leaving. My voice caught in my throat. I wanted her to stay. I wanted to know her name. I wanted to kiss those lips. My eyes drifted to the floor as I found her dark blue passport on the floor.

"Miss!" I called chasing after. I dropped the books on a table trying to follow her out. I searched around the main lobby not finding her. I was too late.

I stared at the small booklet in my hand noticing she was American. I opened it smiling at the name, Isabella Swan. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I slipped the passport in my suit pocket grabbing my phone.

There were definite perks to being the Prince. I could get any information I wanted. I would make sure Isabella got her passport, I would hand deliver it myself. There was something about her. I didn't know what it was, but I was determined to find out. No woman had ever affected me the way she had.

BPOV

I took a deep breath as I walked back to the hotel. I couldn't believe I had literally bumped into the most handsome man in the universe. Why was I such a klutz?

I walked into my hotel room thankful that Rose and Emmett hadn't arrived. We had two separate rooms that connected, but I had my own bathroom and king-sized bed. My dad and stepmother had really gone out of the way to make us comfortable.

I turned on the television as I moved around the room. I hadn't unpacked, since I had been determined to see something before I did. I had so many things I wanted to do and see, and I couldn't wait to officially get started. This was all a great dream come true.

After unpacking I slipped into the bathroom looking forward to a long warm bath. It felt wonderful to have nothing to do, after working nonstop for four years, I was thankful to have this break.

I settled into the tub resting my head on the edge and closing my eyes. I tried to think of the places I wanted to visit, but my mind was occupied by only one person. I had no idea who he was, but I couldn't get his green eyes and bronze hair out of my head. He was perfect, he was the man of my dreams.

Every girl dreams of their ideal future. Most never have a real leading man just the general idea of what they want. Every girl hopes that when they see the right man it would click, and that's the way I felt. The stranger from the library was the man I dreamed of.

I forced myself out of the tub as the water turned cold. I felt stupid for dreaming the impossible, and I felt stupid for thinking I would ever see him again. What were the odds? Volterra wasn't very big, but the chances were still very slim.

I slipped into a fluffy white robe that the hotel had provided wrapping my wet hair in a towel. The jet lag was really starting to catch up with me, and I wanted to hit the sheets after I ordered room service.

"We're back!" Rosalie announced walking into my room through our connection door.

"Did you buy all of Volterra?" I joked as Emmett laughed from the other side.

"Just about." He called causing me to giggle.

"Shopping was great. I got you a few outfits, but you must join me next time." Rose answered. "Why do you look ready for bed?"

"I'm exhausted, Rose. I want to grab some dinner and head to bed." I explained as she pouted.

"But I wanted to check out the nightlife." She complained.

"Not tonight, you go ahead with Emmett if you want." I answered as Emmett came in with at least five bags of stuff for me.

"No partying for you?" Emmett questioned as I shook my head.

"Not tonight." I repeated as he shrugged. One thing I loved about Emmett was that he just dropped things. He would tease, but he didn't argue.

"How was your day?" Rosalie continued to probe sitting on my bed as I grabbed my brush.

"I didn't do much, I explored the library." I replied wanting to keep my embarrassing story to myself. I would not give Emmett any ammo to use against me, he had enough as it was already.

"Exciting." Rose sighed.

"I'm putting away the passports, Bella. Where's yours?" Emmett asked.

"In my bag." I said combing out the few tangles in my hair.

"So nothing happened." Rose continued as Emmett looked through my messenger bag.

"It's not here." Emmett stated with a frown as I rolled my eyes.

"You're obviously not looking, Emmett." I answered in frustration. The bag wasn't that big, and I barely had anything in it.

I took the bag from him looking through it. "It was here. I put in before I left." I said looking through the bag and emptying its contents on my bed.

"I couldn't have lost it." I continued trying to think. I hadn't removed it from the bag, it had to be there. After searching for a minute or so, it hit me. I had dropped it when I had bumped into the gorgeous stranger,

"I lost it." I finally admitted sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean you lost it?" Rose questioned going through the bag herself.

"While I was in the library I bumped into this guy and I fell." I admitted my cheeks burning red.

"Was he hot?" Rose asked as Emmett glared at her. "What? It's just a question."

"He was." I answered before I knew what I was saying causing Rose to smile knowingly. "But it must've fallen there."

"We can go to the Embassy in the morning." Emmett reasoned, surprisingly being very responsible.

"I guess." I sighed biting my lip.

"You're smitten." Rosalie pointed out.

"What? He was just a handsome stranger." I defended as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Say what you want." She replied getting up.

"I'm never going to see him again, and now I lost my passport." I sighed falling back on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight?" Emmett questioned as I shook my head.

"Have fun, I'll join you guys tomorrow." I responded reaching for the room service menu. I had plenty of time to explore Volterra later.

A/N: The response to this story has been amazing. You guys are spoiling me!

I hope that I will be able to update as regularly as I do the others. But no promises on that, school can be a real pain. It cuts back my writing time for all stories, which is why my chapters aren't as long as I want them to.

Your thoughts will be greatly appreciated. I am still working on the plot, and your ideas and comments will be very helpful.

Tomorrow I will be updating Building a Family, Thursday What Happens in Vegas, and Friday this one.

Next Chapter: Edward returns the Passport

Muggleinlove


	3. A Walk in the Garden

Chapter 3: A Walk in the Garden

EPOV

I was able to locate just the hotel and room Isabella was staying in. It was hardly a challenge, I had pulled a few strings. But I felt like was entitled to do so. I practically never played the Prince card. It wasn't in my nature. But I made an exception to find Isabella.

I decided to head home to change. I didn't want too seem too formal if I arrived in my suit. I just wanted to be a normal guy. I didn't like women, who liked me for status. I wanted somebody to like me for me and not my title.

I went straight into my room taking a quick shower and finding a pair of jeans and dark green T-shirt. I looked in the mirror trying to control my unruly hair. But as always that was a lost cause. My main challenge was to get to my car without being stopped.

"You look spiffy!" Alice commented scaring the hell out of me as I attempted to escape to where we kept our cars. We had quite the car collection, but we rarely used them. We were usually chauffeured around.

"Be quiet!" I warned as she arched an eyebrow looking interested.

"Why so secretive? Where are you going? Are you going to meet a girl? Are you running away?" Alice began to probe as I pulled her into the garage.

"Don't tell, dad, that I left." I pleaded. The last thing I needed was to give my dad an explanation. He was a good guy, but he was a bit overbearing at times.

"I won't if you tell me where you're going." Alice said with a triumphant smile as I took a deep breath.

"I met this girl." I began as Alice's eyes immediately lit up.

"Where? When? How?" She started questioning as I rolled my eyes.

"Can I talk?" I inquired as she nodded practically bouncing. "I went to the library, and she sort of bumped into me. She's beautiful."

"You're smitten, but only you would meet a girl at the library." Alice said with a giggle. "You asked her out?"

"No," I said looking down at the floor. "I couldn't speak. She dropped her passport." I explained handing it to her.

Alice took the passport examining it. "She's very pretty." She said looking at the picture. "She's American and is twenty-two years old. You know dad is going to kill you right."

"So you're saying not to pursue her." I stated with a frown. I couldn't get her out of my head, and I wasn't going to stop no matter what they she said.

"I'm not saying that." Alice corrected me. "I'm saying that dad is going to kill you, but if you like her go ahead. I take it she doesn't know you're prince."

"I'm not sure. If she doesn't know, I don't want to tell her, yet." I reasoned. "I want to get to know her first, that is if she even gives me the chance."

"She will. But I think you should be truthful." Alice said cryptically. "Have fun, I'll cover for you if anybody asks."

"Thanks, Ali." I said giving her forehead a kiss.

"You've covered for me and Jasper enough times." She stated as I laughed. "Have fun."

I smiled at her grabbing my keys and jumping into the Volvo. The Vanquish would be way too flashy, and that was the car the paparazzi recognized. They hadn't seen my Volvo.

I didn't know what I was going to say, but I hoped I would figure it out when I got there. I had only seen her once, but Isabella had had a profound affect on me.

BPOV

After drying my hair I slipped into a pair of sweats and a University of Washington old T-shirt. It wasn't glamorous, but it was comfortable. I ate a club sandwich from the room service menu before crawling into bed saying goodnight to Rose and Emmett. The bed felt like heaven.

I didn't know how long I stayed in bed staring at the ceiling. My mind totally encompassed by the stranger in the library. I wondered if he was single? If he still remembered me? I even wondered if I would ever see him again?

As I was drifting off to sleep I heard a knock on my door. I checked the clock noticing it was just after nine. I was extremely tired, but it was still early. I figured it was probably Rose or Emmett, so I just opened the door freezing instantly.

It wasn't Rose or Emmett. It wasn't even the cleaning crew or anybody that worked at the hotel. Standing outside my door was no one but the stranger from the library. I found myself speechless. I had no idea what to say or how to say it.

"Hi!" He said tentatively with a heart stopping grin.

"Hi!" I managed to squeal.

"I don't know if you remember me, but we kind of met at the library earlier today." He explained as I nodded. Ofcourse I remembered him. How could I not? And how could I miss the slight British accent? It was making my knees weak.

"I remember." I said finally getting control over my vocal cords, but my heart was still beating furiously in my chest.

"I wanted to give you this." He said handing me my passport. "You dropped it when you fell."

"Thank you." I answered taking it from him my fingers brushing his hand. I felt a jolt of electricity at contact. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." He replied with another grin as I tried to find ways of getting him to stay. He couldn't leave, not yet. If he did I would never see him again.

"Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness. I was really freaking out about loosing this." I rambled trying to find a way to make him stay. I wanted to know more about him

"You can join me for a walk." He suggested as my heat screamed YES!

"A walk?" I asked expecting him to ask for money or something not a walk. Were people in Volterra that weird?

"I know a nice garden about a block away. It has some nice fountains that are lighted up at night." He explained as I nodded.

"Sure." I said grabbing my purse, which was on the chair near the door starting to head out.

"Do you want to change first?" He inquired as I realized I was still in my sweats and oversized shirt.

"Ofcourse, silly me." I replied feeling like a complete idiot. Where was my head?

"I'll wait for you out here if you want." He offered as I shook my head.

"You can come inside. I'll change in the bathroom." I responded letting him inside as I escaped to the bathroom where I had my suitcase.

In the United States I would've never let a strange man into my hotel room. But this guy seemed different. I felt like I could trust him, he had even returned my passport. Who would do that back in that States?

But then the obvious hit me. I didn't even know his name. I had agreed to join him for a walk, but I didn't know his name. I was a complete dumb ass.

EPOV

I was surprised when she let me in. I know I could've offered to wait in the lobby, but I didn't want to be seen by anyone. I didn't want the rumors start, and I knew I was risking a lot by asking Isabella to join me on a walk.

She came out in a pair of jeans and a printed tee. I smiled at her simplicity, she wasn't like other girls. She seemed to be herself, and I liked that. She looked beautiful, but I had felt the same even when she was wearing sweats.

"Ready?" I asked as she nodded. Taking her purse as I followed her out of the room.

"You know I don't know your name." She stated biting her lip as we exited the hotel. The coast seemed clear of any photographers.

"It's Edward." I replied.

"That's a nice name." She complimented with a beautiful smile.

"So is Isabella." I replied as she blushed.

"You read the passport." She pointed out as it became my turn to blush.

"You caught me." I admitted with a chuckle. "I couldn't help myself."

"It's Bella, though." She corrected. "Isabella is too formal."

"Bella," I repeated. "I like that."

"I can thank you enough for bringing back my passport." She said as we entered the garden. "I was freaking out about loosing it. But how did you find me?"

"It was no problem, I mean there's only two hotels in Volterra." I explained thankful that I had that excuse.

"Right." She said with a blush. "I'm just not used to people being so kind and considerate."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Most people in the States wouldn't have gone through so much trouble. They would've left it in the lost and found." She explained as I laughed.

"Here in Volterra, we're different." I stated as she laughed.

"How so?" She questioned.

"We're very hospitable for one thing, and we pride ourselves on going out of our way to making our guests feel welcomed." I answered.

"I feel very welcomed, so you're doing a good job." She stated with a flirty smile.

"I have confession to make though." I admitted as she looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"I did go out of my way to look for you, because I was attracted to you. I mean you've been on my mind all day. You're very pretty." I said thinking it was best to just be open with her. Well, to an extent. "I hope I'm not freaking you out or anything."

"No not at all." She quickly stated turning to me. "I felt the same way."

"Well, then it's a good thing you lost your passport." I teased as she laughed continuing to walk.

BPOV

I found my attraction to Edward growing with each passing minute. We talked for almost two hours before heading back to the hotel. I found out he was twenty-five, had a younger sister, and had parents that worked for the government. I had told him about Rose and Emmett, as well as a little about my life in the Unites States.

"What brings you here to Volterra?" He inquired as we neared the hotel.

"It's my graduation gift." I answered. "I'm here for three months."

"What did you study?" He questioned as we boarded the elevator.

"I studied History with a minor in International Relations. How about you?" I replied.

"I double majored in Political Science and International Relations." He stated as we laugh.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Edward." I said as we reached my door.

"I did to." He answered. "Can I ask you for your phone number?"

I felt my heart soar when he asked me for my number. As if there was hope for the future. Like he wanted to see me again. "Ofcourse." I said as he handed me his phone and I handed him mine.

We exchanged numbers before he leaned in placing a soft sweet kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight, Isabella." He whispered.

"Goodnight." I said opening the door and stepping inside. I was definitely head over heals for him.

A/N: Just a sweet chapter where the two are getting to know each other. The relationship will progress in this chapter a bit fast, but not super fast. Sort of at mid-pace, remember they have three months.

Keep sending me your thoughts. Especially places you think Edward should take her. Think of Volterra being similar to Monaco, just a tad bigger.

Next Chapter: Fallout (Out Monday)

Muggleinlove


	4. Questions

Chapter 4: Questions

EPOV

Bella was perfect, there was no other adjective for her but perfect. She was smart and funny. She was even better than I could've imagined. As I got back in the car, I could feel my lips still tingling from the sweet kiss I had placed on her cheek.

I knew my charade of being a normal guy couldn't last forever. As much as I wished that I was normal, I wasn't. I was the Prince of Volterra, and she's have to find out sooner or later. I just hoped that she wouldn't run away when she did.

It was almost midnight by the time I got home. I waved at the guards as they allowed me into the confines of our property before parking in the garage. I just had to make it to my room, and I was home free.

"It's rather late for you to be getting home. Have you forgotten that you have to attend the Parliament session tomorrow?" I heard my father ask the moment the car door slammed shut.

"I know where I need to be." I answered turning to him. He was leaning against his Mercedes looking straight at me. He was not happy at all.

"And where were you tonight? You are aware of how much danger you were in?" He questioned as I sighed running my fingers through my unruly hair.

"How so?" I inquired not understanding where he was headed.

"You put the entire country in danger. You were out without a guard, and you didn't tell anyone where you were going. You could've gotten yourself killed." He explained as I headed inside. "Don't walk away from me young man. You're the future king, you need to follow protocol." He warned following me.

"That's the thing, dad." I said in an angry tone turning to him. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to be king? That maybe I just want to be a normal guy?"

"You're not a normal guy, you're the Prince." He corrected as I glared at him.

"I'm aware of that." I replied reaching the door of my room. "I don't need to be reminded, and don't worry I'll be at the Parliament session."

I went into my room slamming the door. I didn't know how my dad had found out that I had left. At least he didn't know where I had gone. I knew Alice hadn't spilled, I trusted her. The last thing I needed was for him to blow a gasket over Bella.

I missed Bella already. I missed her musical laugh and her soft voice, She was incredible, and I couldn't wait to see her again. I grabbed my phone deciding I would text her goodnight. I didn't want to seem too desperate by calling her so soon.

_Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams._

_E._

I sent the text, stripping to my boxers. I didn't know when I was going to see her again, but I knew she would be in my dreams, because Bella was the girl of my dreams.

BPOV

I closed the door leaning against it. I felt like I was floating. Edward was such a nice guy, and I couldn't believe he was really interested in me. I felt like I was in a dream, and I would soon wake up. It was pleasantly surreal.

"And where were you?" Rosalie asked making me jump in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." I said glaring at her,

"You were the one sneaking in." She pointed out as I blushed. She did have a point. "And who was the guy you were walking with in the garden?"

"He's the guy from the library." I admitted as I realized she was spying on me. "Were you spying on me?'

"I was not spying, Emmett and I spotted you guys when we were returning from the club." She explained as I looked at her skeptically. Was she telling the truth?

"Sure, whatever." I said moving into the bathroom to change back into my sweats.

"You better start talking." Rose warned following me in and sitting on the toliet seat.

"Talking about?" I teased as she threw my shirt at me.

"Who is he? Where did you meet him?" She began to question.

"He's the guy from the library." I answered as my sister's eyes lit up.

"But I thought you hadn't spoken to him. How did he find you?" She inquired as I giggled coming back outside and curling up on the bed. My thoughts only on Edward.

"I dropped my passport when I fell, and he picked it up and brought it back." I explained with a goofy grin. "I thanked and he asked me to join him on a walk through the garden."

"So, how did it go? What's his name?" Rose continued to probe.

"His name is Edward, he's twenty-five, and he's dreamy." I swooned settling on the pillows. "We exchanged numbers."

"I'm so happy for you, Bells." Rose stated as my phone began to ring indicating a text.

"It's him." I said with a smile.

"What does it say?" Rosalie asked trying to read.

_Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams,_

_E._

"He's wishing me a goodnight." I said with a smile as I started to reply. How perfect could he be?

_Goodnight! They will be sweet dreams if they include you._

_B._

I messaged back sending before I had the chance to chicken out. We had only been apart for an hour, and I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Finding love in Europe." Rose swooned settling next to me on the bed. "It has to be some sort of fairytale."

"I just met him, Rose. It can't be love." I protested as she giggled.

"I have a feeling about this one, Bells." She assured squeezing my hand. "Now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow. We're going sightseeing."

"Sounds like fun." I answered even though inside I wanted to ask Edward to join us. It would only be fun if he was there.

Rose jumped out of my bed waving as she disappeared back to her room next door. I couldn't help, but smile as I snuggled into the covers. I never believed in love at first sight, until now. All that had happened in my past were behind me. I had to put it all behind me.

I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face. Nothing could bring me down from this high, I was in heaven.

EPOV

For the first time in years, I slept like a baby. In my dreams I was in one of those dreaded royal balls, I was forced to attend. However, it wasn't bad. For the first time, I wanted to be there. I knew instantly the reason why. Bella was with me. She was my date.

We danced across the entire dance floor, our eyes never parting. Her laugh was more beautiful than the music that played. Our lips inched closer together, and I felt my body shiver in anticipation. Our lips lightly graze each other when a sudden brightness awoke me from my spectacular dream.

"Close the blinds." I mumbled throwing the pillows on top of my head.

"The King and Queen request your immediate presence in their private chambers." Ben my newly appointed assistant said formally. He was a great guy, but didn't grasp the concept of equality among us.

"What have I said about being formal?" I asked slightly opening my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He stated as I groaned.

"It's Edward." I reminded him as I kicked off the covers. There was no use in delaying the inevitable. I would have to see them eventually, and deal with whatever nonsense that required my all so important attention. "Did they say what they wanted?"

"No they didn't, Sir." He replied as I ignored it. We would work on that later. "They do want you there immediately."

I nodded grabbing my dark blue robe with the royal seal and headed towards their room. As I walked down the hall, my thoughts were completely on Bella. The text she had sent me last night gave me hope that she could possibly feel for me what I felt for her. I really did like her, and I wanted to get to know her further.

"What's the rush?" I asked entering my parent's quarters finding them both dressed having their morning coffee.

"Would you care to explain where you were last night?" My father questioned in an angry tone.

"Not particularly." I stated not seeing what the big deal was. I was awake, and I had more than enough time to make it to the parliament session.

"Edward, sweetheart." My mom started but was interrupted by my father.

"Would you care to explain this?" He inquired throwing the newspaper on the table in front of me.

I didn't know how to react as I stared at a fuzzy picture of Bella and I walking in the garden. It was hardly a good quality it had to have been taken from a camera phone at a long distance. Nobody would know who Bella was. But the headline said it all.

**PRINCE EDWARD AND HIS NEW LADY FRIEND!**

A/N: Dramatic music! (LoL)

What do you think? I'm dying to hear your thoughts. I'm already up to chapter ten of this story, and its quickly becoming my favorite to write.

Next Chapter: Does Bella find out? (Out Thursday)

Muggleinlove


	5. Headlines

A/N: Read Author's Note at the end for new Update Schedule.

Chapter 5: Headlines

BPOV

I loved Europe. I loved their way of life, their architecture, and I was especially taken aback by their men. Well, one man in particular to be exact. I sipped on my orange juice people watching not really paying attention to what Emmett and Rose were discussing.

We were having breakfast outside a small café, and I felt like I was in another place altogether. I was physically in the café, but my heart and soul were still in the garden with Edward. I even found myself staring at the phone hoping it would ring.

"Did you see Prince Edward and his new girlfriend in the paper?" I heard a woman on the phone ask the waitress collected her empty plate.

"I did, I'm so happy for him. I wish they would have a better picture though. It's the talk of the city today." She said with a smile.

"What do you think about seeing the castle?" Rose asked as I smiled.

"That'd be good." I agreed as Emmett chuckled.

"Earth to Bella!" He said as I laughed.

"I'm here." I replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not." He added as I shrugged. He paid for our breakfast before we made our way out of the café.

"Damn it, I left my camera." Rose said looking through her bag. "Let's head back to get it."

"I'll wait here." I said since we were only about a block away from our hotel.

"We'll be back in a flash." Rose assured me as I waved at them looking through the window of some of the small shops.

As I passed a couple of shops and the locals, I found that everybody was talking about the Prince's new girlfriend. I knew very little about the royal family of Volterra, but I was suddenly interested in this new development.

I found a newspaper and magazine stand across the street and I quickly made my way to purchase the day's newspaper. It would do me some good to be in the know of current affairs. I paid the older man before finding a small park bench.

As my eyes fell on the front page I felt my heart hit my stomach. The picture was a little fuzzy, but I knew right away that it was me and Edward. It was my clothes, my hair, and it was me. I had gone for a walk with the Prince of Volterra. How could've I been so naïve?

I started to read the short article accompany the picture trying to understand what had happened.

_Prince Edward Cullen, heir to the throne of Volterra, seems to have a new leading lady in his life. Could this be the future queen? We don't know any information about the girl in question, as of yet. But we did find the happy couple strolling the gardens of Central Volterra late last night._

"_The couple seemed happy," One observers says. _

"_We didn't want to disturb their peace." Another commented._

_It seems that the stroll lasted a few hours, but there were no public displays of affection. The two seem to want to keep their relationship low-key. _

_Whatever the situation, we wish our Prince the best of luck. We've never seen him out with someone like this, so this may be a good sign. Our Prince may be thinking of finally settling down, and preparing to inherit the throne._

I read the article at least five times. It didn't make sense. How could I have possibly gone out with the future king? I was Bella Swan, a nobody.

I took a deep breath spotting Rose and Emmett returning to the plaza where I was sitting. At the same time my phone began to ring, and the Caller ID confirmed my suspicions. He was calling me.

Should I answer? What could I say? How should I behave? Should I have curtsied? Should I have called him Your Majesty? One thing was for sure, American schools did not teach you how to behave in the presence of royalty.

EPOV

I stared at the picture and headline, not knowing how to respond. My only consolation was that the picture was fuzzy. It had been taken from far away, probably by a camera phone. Therefore, Bella would be safe. She wouldn't be spotted, nobody knew who to look for.

"Who is she, Edward?" My mom asked as I grabbed coffee drinking it without sugar or cream.

"I met her at the library yesterday." I answered trying to decide how to tell her, or how to fix the mistake I had already made. She had probably already seen the paper.

"Is she a local girl? Anyone we know?" My father inquired as I shook my head.

"She's visiting." I clarified.

"From?" My father urged.

"She's American, dad." I admitted as he nodded. His face was neutral, and for the first time in my life I had no idea what he was thinking.

"When can we meet her?" My mother questioned as I ran my hand through my unruly hair.

"I just met her, mom. We haven't even gone on a date. I don't know if she wants to date." I explained.

"You know this could pose problems in the future." My dad pointed out.

"What are you saying?" I asked feeling my temper rising.

"I'm stating the truth." He responded. "It's not easy for the country to accept an outsider as their Queen."

"Dad, I just met her." I reasoned. "Plus, mom is from England."

"But my mother was born here." My mother corrected. "Your dad is not saying it to be mean or condescending. He wants you to be happy. But he also wants you to know what you're getting into."

"I know what I'm doing." I stated firmly. I knew they were right, but I didn't care. I had met tons of local girls, and I had never been attracted to a single one. I had never had a serious girlfriend.

"Just try to be discreet." My father warned. "I'm going to have smooth things over now. And I suggest you talk to your lady friend. Advise her how to behave in public."

"She's not a delinquent." I defended.

"Bring her here and talk to her. She deserves to know what she may be getting herself into." My mom explained. "It's a lot to deal with."

"I'll call her." I said as I grabbed a pastry heading out of my parent's room to my own.

"Edward, you're excused from today's Parliament session." My dad added as I thanked him with a nod leaving their room.

They were right. It made sense, and I wouldn't like it if she did it. It was wrong of me to conceal who I was. Bella deserved to know who I was, and that included my royal title. I just hoped that I had not caused too much damage. That maybe she would still be interested in me.

I picked up my phone hoping that she had not read the paper, yet. I wanted to have a chance to explain. That is, if she would let me.

BPOV

I starred at the phone. I was torn in two. On one hand, I wanted to get to know him. He had to have an explanation, and I should give him the chance to explain. But on the other, he had omitted something extremely important about himself. It wasn't a lie, because I never asked if he was Prince. I didn't know I had to.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked.

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I just simply handed Rose the paper as my phone began to ring again.

"What about it?" Emmett inquired. He had been reading the article over Rose's shoulder.

"That's me. The stranger from the library is Prince Edward." I said softly making sure no one around me could hear me. The last thing I needed was to be ambushed by questions, when I had no answers.

"You didn't tell me." Rose complained in an offended tone. "That's a pretty big detail not tell me."

"I didn't know." I hissed as I noticed I had two voicemails.

"He didn't tell you." Rose stated looking confused.

"He mentioned his parents worked for the government, but I never though they'd be King and Queen." I explained biting my lip.

"Maybe he wanted to get to know you." Emmett suggested. "I mean, I'm no prince, but it can't be easy to meet girls. It's hard enough on us."

"When did you get so smart, baby?" Rose asked looking in awe of her boyfriend.

"It makes sense." He added as I thought about the possibility. Maybe he hadn't done it on purpose.

"Are you going to pick up his calls or call him back?" Rose inquired as I shrugged.

"I want to. I mean I really like him." I whispered as Rose smiled.

"Then call him." Rose urged.

"This probably all a big misunderstanding." Emmett added as I picked up my bag,

"I think, I will." I stated with a small smile. "I'll call you guys later, I'm going to call him back from the hotel."

"Good luck!" Rose stated giving me a kiss.

"Knock him off his feet!" Emmett urged as I went off to the hotel. Edward and I definitely needed to talk.

**A/N: I know Bella is being understanding. But, you have to see that he didn't lie, per se, he just left something out. Something big, but he didn't lie.**

**T****here will be bumps in the rode. Things are going appear to be going good, but not all is what it seems. At least for the next few chapters, anyway.**

**So**** my new updating schedule, is going to be a little difficult to maintain. But I'm going to give it a try. My two other stories will remain updating in the same fashion. One day one, one day the other sometime during the morning (including weekends). As for this one, I'm going to ATTEMPT to update everyday, not including weekends. So for now expect an update from this story every night Monday-Friday. **

**If school gets t****oo hectic or I am less than four chapters ahead. It will be put on hold for me to get back up to speed. I will let you know in an Authors notes either here or in one of my other stories. **

**Remember I am juggling three stories. It's a lot of plot to keep straight in my head, even though they are very different. Plus I have work (full-time), and I am a full-time student. Right now I just finished chapter 11 of this story, and I may start on twelve.**

**Tomorrow morning ****I will update Building a Family and Between Love and Duty Will be updated tomorrow night.**

**Next Chapter: Does Bella call Edward? **

**Muggleinlove**


	6. Clarifications

Chapter 6: Clarifications

BPOV

Edward didn't call back, and I felt sort of guilty for not having picked up. I wanted to hear his voice and I wanted an explanation. I got to the hotel in less than ten minutes going up to my room. I starred at my phone for a few minutes before deciding to play back the voicemails. I would decide whether to call him or not after that.

_Hi, Bella. It's Edward. I really need to talk to you. Don't jump to any conclusions. Just call me, please._

His voice enveloped me like a warm blanket, and I couldn't help but sigh. Why was he so damn alluring? I deleted the message going to the next one.

_I'm not sure what you know, and I'm sorry I wasn't completely truthful. Please call me back, I want to hear your voice. I need to know that you're alright._

The desperation in his voice made up my mind. I needed to call him. He deserved that much.

"Hi, Bella." He answered on the second ring.

"Hello." I replied unsure what to call him. Did I need to use his title? What was the proper greeting? Was there one?

"I take it you read the paper?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I inquired figuring it was best to just ask him.

"I guess I wanted you to get to know me as the person not the Prince." He explained as I played with a loose string on the comforter.

"Did you think I would never find out? Were you planning on telling me?" I asked needing to know these answers.

"I wasn't planning on keeping it secret forever. I just wanted to see where we were headed. I'm sorry for being selfish and thinking of only myself. I understand if you don't want to see me again." He stated in a solemn tone.

"Edward, what makes you think I don't want to see you again?" I inquired and I could almost here the smile on his face. "I just want us to be honest."

"I will be, I promise." He stated. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I was going to go see the castle with my sister and her boyfriend." I said trying to stay serious, but failing.

"I think I can get you in." He chuckled.

"Do you have connections?" I questioned with a laugh.

"I have a few keys." He replied with a chuckle. "You can come over."

"And do what? Just knock on the front door." I pointed out, as he stayed quiet.

"I hadn't though of that." He stated and I could tell he was thinking.

"I'll come by to pick you up. Though, I won't be able to get off. I don't want to give the papers any more to write about, and I don't really want to answer questions." He finally decided.

"Sounds good." I answered feeling awkward. Was he ashamed of me? What did he want us to become?

"I'll be there in twenty." He replied.

"See you then," I added biting my lip.

"Thank you, for giving me the chance to explain." He continued before hanging up. We still had to clear up a few things.

EPOV

I was so relieved that she had picked up, and that she still wanted to spend time with me. I had acted selfishly, and I definitely didn't deserve her understanding. I quickly got dressed grabbing my wallet and sunglasses.

"Where are you going, honey?" My mom asked catching me as I made my way back to the garage.

"I'm going to pick up Bella. I apologized for what I did, and I wanted to spend time with her. I want to get to know her." I replied as my mom smiled.

"You should bring her here. You know your dad doesn't want you running around with her until you two are officially together. The press will have a field day." She warned.

"I was thinking of bringing her here, and giving her a tour of the castle and the grounds. Maybe take her horseback riding if the weather holds up." I answered realizing I had made a plan unconsciously.

"Sounds wonderful." My mom stated. "Your sister and Jasper are spending the day at the Children's Hospital with me."

"I'll see you, mom." I finished giving her a kiss.

"Be good." She stated as I nodded getting into my Volvo and speeding towards Bella's hotel.

I called just as I stopped at the last light. I didn't want to linger too much, because I ran the risk of getting recognized. I had gotten used to the lies they printed about me, they bothered me but it came with the territory. Yet, I didn't want to put Bella through their scrutiny.

"Hey, Edward!" She said in a much happier tone.

"Hey! I'm downstairs look for the silver Volvo." I specified before we hung up.

I immediately smiled as I spotted her exiting the lobby. She was wearing a dark denim skirt and a white tank top with a dark green cover up. Her brown hair was loose in soft curls and she had minimal makeup on.

"Hi." I said as she got in smiling brightly.

"Hey!" She said tentatively leaning over and placing a small kiss on my cheek. It lasted only two seconds but it was enough for me to know that her lips were incredibly soft. However, I also noticed that she seemed a bit reserved.

BPOV

I felt my heart begin to beat faster and my stomach to flutter as I saw him. It seemed like he looked even better everytime I saw him. But I also felt weird. Was he expecting some other type of greeting? He knew that I knew he was Prince.

"What's wrong?" He asked as we pulled off into the street.

"It's stupid really." I admitted biting my lip and playing with the edge of my skirt. I had wanted to impress him, and had decided to wear a skirt.

"If it's bothering it's not stupid." He added as I smiled.

"I just don't know how to act around royalty. You're the first Prince I have ever met." I finally said laughing slightly during the last part.

"Why would you act any differently? I don't want you too." He stated firmly and honestly. "I'm just an average guy with a stupid title in front of my name."

"You're right. I'm sorry." I answered feeling a little dumb for thinking something had to be different.

"Don't worry about it." He stated with a wink before taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

I looked out the window admiring the scenery, and I loved the fact that he didn't let go of my hand. I had no idea where we were, but I knew we were headed towards the castle, his home. I felt incredibly comfortable around him, almost as if I had always known him.

"It's very beautiful." I commented as we got a side view of the castle. It's pale ivy colored walls, looked like a scene straight out of a fairytale.

"I like the forest in the back, best though. The beauty is all natural and not man-made." He continued.

"We're not going in through the front. Are we?" I asked realizing we were heading away from what I thought was the main entrance, near the tourist area.

"The garage is more accessible by the side, and we are less likely to be spotted." He explained as I spotted the side entrance he was talking about. It looked more like a service entrance, for delivery trucks, and such. It hardly seemed grand and elegant like the other.

"Are you trying to hide?" I asked as we parked my eyes taking it all in. The large expanse of perfectly manicured grass and the colorful flowers all around. It really was a sight to take in.

"What do you mean?" He questioned opening the car door for me.

"I know we just met and all, but I feel like maybe you're ashamed of me." I whispered accepting his hand and getting out of the car.

"Bella, why would I be ashamed?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Look at me, and look at you Edward. I get it. I'm not the prettiest woman around, and I don't even have status. I'm a nobody." I sighed looking away from him. I couldn't believe that I had just admitted my insecurities. I was making a fool out of myself.

"Bella, how can you think that?" Edward asked as I stared at the floor. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and status doesn't matter to me. If I could be honest, I sometimes wish I could give mine away."

He gently pushed my chin up my eyes looking into his. I felt like he really did like me, and didn't care about my lack of status. I didn't think I was worthy of him, but I would work on it. Now I wanted him to show me the castle.

**A/N: As many of you agreed, Edward didn't technically lie. I mean we all don't tell our life story the moment we meet somebody. Sure being a Prince is right up there with age and last name. But you get my drift. Bella had no real grounds to be angry at him.**

**The drama comes later on. There's some in the coming chapters though, but the big drama is much later on. I'm having fun writing fluff. I'm currently working on chapter 13 for those who are interested. A number of you want me to keep you guys posted as to what number I'm working on.**

**Next Chapter: The Tour**

**Muggleinlove**


	7. A Tour

Chapter 7: A Tour

BPOV

As Edward led me inside I thought I my jaw was going to hit the floor. I wasn't one to be impressed by money, I wasn't materialistic. But the castle was beautiful. There were large windows everywhere, and the part of the stone wall was covered in green ivy. It looked like a castle straight out of a fairytale.

"What are you thinking of?" Edward asked as we walked inside.

"I'm just thinking how pictures can't do this justice. Was it like living here?" I asked as we stepped into a foyer with huge chandeliers and a winding staircase.

"It's not all it seems to be." He sighed. "I don't get to do much, I always seem to be following some sort of schedule."

"Do you ever get to do what you want?" I inquired feeling bad for him. I wanted to know what it was like to be him.

"I had more freedom while I was in college." He answered with a shrug. "And now it's not too bad."

"Where did you study?" I questioned feeling suddenly like an interrogator. I had to slow down with the questions.

"I studied in Oxford." He replied with a chuckle.

"I think I'm interrupting your tour." I pointed out a she chuckled.

"Feel free to interrupt anytime." He added. "Well, this is the foyer. It's not the main entrance, I'll take you by there later. But this is our residence's entrance. The main entrance is used more for parties and events."

I heard him explain where we were standing my eyes studying every inch of the marble staircase and beautiful paintings on the wall. "The paintings are exquisite." I commented nearing the one closest to me.

The painting depicted the castle from behind with special attention to the garden and the small lake. It was gorgeous. I had never seen something quite like it.

"My mom painted it. It was one of her first paintings, she gave it to my dad when they were dating." Edward explained as I smiled at him. "Most of the paintings you'll see throughout were done by her."

"She's a great painter." I complimented.

"She sure is." He agreed offering her my arm and leading me up the stairs.

EPOV

It felt so right to have her at home. The interest she showed in our history made me fall even more for her. I started off by showing her our living area and everyday dining room. My mom always liked to make sure that we all ate dinner together whenever possible, in order to preserve a sense of normalcy.

"This the hall with all the guest bedrooms." I explained leading her down a corridor with large windows to one side and ornate doors to the others.

"How long has the castle been here?" She asked as we made our way to the corridor with our bedrooms.

"Well, this has been the location since the mid-1800s, but this castle was built after World War II. The previous one was destroyed during that time." I stated as we made it to the fifth and highest floor.

"This floor is pretty much contains all our bedrooms. My sister's bedroom is to your right, my parents at the end of the hall." I added taking her towards my room, which stood between the other two.

"How long has your family been in power?" She inquired as I opened the door for her allowing her to enter first.

"We've been rulers on and off since the 1700s. We have a pretty turbulent history with Great Britain. We were under their control for almost a hundred years." I explained as she looked around my room.

My room was divided in two. I had a large formal sitting area, and then double doors which led to my actual bedroom, where I slept. The only part of the area I enjoyed of the formal area was my piano which sat by a huge window overlooking gardens.

"It's not much of a bedroom." Bella commented with a giggle.

"It's all for show, all the master bedrooms have one." I replied as she walked over to the piano.

"Do you play?" She asked her fingers brushing the keys.

"Since I was three." I answered as she smiled brightly playing the first few notes of Claire de Lune. "Do you play?"

"I do. My mom put me in lessons when I was six. I hated them at first, but then I actually learned. It became sort of therapy for me." She responded her eyes lighting up.

"It allows you to escape." I commented as she nodded in agreement. "We'll have to play for each other one day."

"Definitely." She answered with a smile.

BPOV

To say the castle was beautiful and grand would be an understatement. It was perfect, I felt like I was in a fairytale. It was so unbelievable that we were surrounded by so much history. It really brought history to life.

The formal sitting area of his room did not suit his personality. Edward seemed more laid back than the ambience the furniture gave off. The only thing that seemed to suit him was baby grand piano by the huge window.

I tried to stop myself, but I was immediately drawn to it. I had been playing since I was five, and I had never seen a more beautiful piano. I just had to touch it, and pray he wouldn't get upset.

"Well, my bedroom is not as elegant as the rest of the house." He warned. "I had it redone to be simpler."

"I'm sure is just as great." I said as we walked into the bedroom.

The room held several large windows with gold curtains that reached the floor. In the middle of the bedroom was a huge four poster king-sized bed with gold comforter and throw pillows. The furniture was all made of dark wood, and there was a huge entertainment section to one corner with a leather sofa and armchair.

"Why the fireplace?" I inquired, Volterra typically had a Mediterranean climate. It hardly ever got cold.

"It's for show, nobody ever turns them on." He chuckled as my eyes caught a bookshelf near his dresser.

"May I?" I asked not wanting to impose and start looking through his things, even if it was just his books.

"Go right ahead." He said as I made my away around his bed my fingers reaching out to touch the soft silk of the sheets before stopping in front of the books.

He had quite the eclectic collection. Everything from the classic to the modern. "Do you like to read?" He asked coming from behind me grabbing both my hands.

"It's right up there with the piano. What can I say? I'm a nerd." I said with a laugh as he chuckled.

"Well, I am too." He admitted as I laughed. "I can show you the library, it has much more books than my bookshelf."

"A library, here?" I inquired my eyes growing wide. I had always wanted a personal library, but never had the space to really have one. All my books were stacked in boxes in the garage, because my bookshelf wasn't big enough to hold them.

"I'll show you it sometime, it's near where the tour passes." He explained. "We'll have to wait for the weekend."

"That's alright." I said smiling at him. "I want to get to know you."

"In that case." He said moving me towards his couch. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how you do it?" I asked as he looked at me with a confused face.

"Do what?" He questioned.

"How you dazzle me?" I finally asked as he chuckled.

"I dazzle you." He repeated.

"Frequently." I informed him blushing slightly. I thought I was going to be nervous around him, because he was Prince, but I wasn't. He made me feel comfortable, the way no other man ever had.

"Am I dazzling you now?" He inquired leaning towards me as I leaned towards him. I felt

my heart beating frantically in my chest as our lips neared each others. He was going to kiss me!

I could feel his warm breath and his scent was incredible. I had never smelled anything like him. I felt a tingle of contact before the door slammed open and we both flew apart. The moment was ruined.

**A/N: Who is interrupting them? Guesses, anybody?**

**I snuck in some history of my made up country. I'm sorry if dates don't add up or anything. It's been seven years since I took AP European History. Plus it's all made up, so I just made it fit for my own convenience.**

**For those of you interested there I'm on Chapter 14 for this story. I hope to finish that one tonight, but I can't seem to start the last part of the WIlderness Series. No inspiration for that. Though I did write chapter 35 for Vegas the day before yesterday.**

**Voting for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest is open. My stories aren't in Round 1, but there are great ones up there. Go vote and I'll let you know when mine are up!**

**Next Chapter: Who interrupts them? What does it mean?**

**Muggleinlove**


	8. Requests

**A/N: I'm sorry for the confusion my brain is somewhere else. It has not been my day... Send me your thoughts in a PM if you reviewed the wrong chapter please!**

Chapter 8: Requests

EPOV

I wanted to strangle Alice. Who gave her the right to saunter into my bedroom slamming doors? Bella was blushing as my eyes looked at my sister who stood sheepishly to the side. She knew exactly what she had done. She had interrupted our first kiss. How dare she? We would have a talk later.

"I'm sorry." She finally said with a sigh. "I can come back."

"No need." I said glaring at her as I took Bella's hand leading her that way.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella." I introduced not sure whether I could call her my girlfriend or not. I would need to ask her later.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Princess." Bella said carefully as Alice laughed.

"Princess my butt, just Alice or Ali." She corrected bringing her into a hug. "I know we're going to be the best of friends."

I could tell Bella was surprised and taken aback by Alice's energy. Most people needed to take time before they got used to her. "Alice you're scaring her." I warned as Bella blushed. "And is there a reason why you came into my room like a galloping horse?"

"There is, you need to make Bella your girlfriend now." She stated matter of factly. "She's the one. I just know it."

"Maybe, I should leave." Bella said going back to the couch to get her purse.

"No, Bella. My sister is the one leaving." I said glaring at her. I wanted Bella to be my girlfriend, but I didn't need Alice telling me what to do. I mean, my dad did enough of that as it was.

"Edward, this is important. Alice, this concerns Bella and I. You have no say in this." I warned as Alice pouted.

"But I know she's the one. I saw it." She stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Wonderful, Alice. Now can you give us some privacy?" I stated. Bella seemed embarrassed, she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Fine." She replied smiling at Bella. "Welcome to the family." She added when she reached the door skipping out.

"I'm sorry about, Alice. She's normally not like that. She's hyper, but she's a good person." I explained as Bella blushed remaining quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Edward, I know this sounds incredibly stupid. I mean we just met, but I really like you. But it seems were not on the same page. Not that I blame you or anything. I just think its best if I left." She said her voice cracking slightly.

"Don't go." I said reaching for her hand.

"Bella, these past two days have been more interesting than my entire life. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and I want you to be my girlfriend. That is, if you'd accept me." I stated as she smiled, but then frowned.

"You don't have to say that, because Alice told you to." She pointed out as I approached her my hand caressing her cheek. I didn't say a word, I simply pressed my lips to hers. Our lips molding together perfectly.

"I'm doing this, because I want to Bella. I have never met a woman, royal or not, that has the effect you have on me. Please say you'll be my girlfriend." I pleaded as she but her lip.

BPOV

When his lips touched mine, I felt like I was soaring high above the clouds. His kiss couldn't compare to any I had ever had. It was soft, sweet, and gentle. It was the type of kiss that ended every fairytale.

But I knew my fairytale didn't have a happy ending. I didn't live in Volterra. I lived in the other side of the world. Plus it didn't take an expert to figure out that it could never last. He was royal and I wasn't.

"I can't, Edward." I whispered turning away from him.

"Do you not feel the same way?" He asked as I held back my tears. It was unfair, that my other half would be out of my league. I wasn't one to believe in love at first until I met him, and then I knew it did exist.

"You're wonderful, Edward. And I want nothing more than to say yes." I explained as he walked around me to face him. He took my cold hands in his kissing them lightly.

"Then what's the problem?" He inquired as I sighed.

"What isn't the problem, Edward. You're a Prince, I'm a commoner, you live here, I live in the States. I'm only here for three months." I explained a tear escaping my eyes.

"We'll figure out something, Bella. Please." He said not letting my hand go.

"I can't." I whispered. "Please take me home."

"Bella." He complained as I shook my head. It was no use, our relationship was impossible.

"Please, Edward. Take me back to the hotel." I pleaded removing my hand from his. I didn't trust myself around him any longer.

I didn't meet his gaze as he led me out of his room and through the castle to the garage. I slid into the passenger seat of the Volvo staring at the castle. It was a wonderful dream, to think that I could pursue a relationship with him. But it was just that, a dream.

I knew he was looking at me, but I refused to look at him. He deserved better. He deserved someone who wouldn't cause as many problems as I would.

He stopped the car in front of my hotel making to get out, but I was out before he was even able to unbuckle himself. I couldn't stand to say goodbye. I wanted our kiss to be forever engrained in my memory.

I ran inside the hotel, not even greeting the doorman. I ran up to my room, without looking back. I ran into my room throwing myself on the bed allowing the tears to encompass me. Why was I so emotional? I had just met him.

I knew the answer to my question, though. I was in love with him, and would always be. He was everything I looked for in a man. And I knew that if things were different we would be together. But things weren't different.

EPOV

I knew where Bella was coming from, but I couldn't make myself leave her. Would it be easier if I did? Ofcourse, it would. Our relationship wouldn't be easy. Some would love her, and others would despise her. But the only opinions that should matter were ours.

She didn't give me the chance to speak. She ran off without another word, and I felt my heart crumble. It wasn't fair, I hated being Prince.

I stayed in the car for a few minutes deciding I had to do something. I had to make her see that I wanted us to work out. She had three months, but we could always work things out. We would figure out a way. We had to.

I parked my car walking into the hotel. I would wait until she was ready to talk. I wouldn't leave until I did. She was special, and I believed she was the one. She was the woman of my dreams, and I wanted to make her Queen one day.

I went up to her room knocking softly a few times before sitting down on the floor by the door. She had to come out eventually, and I would be there when she did.

I took out my cell phone quickly writing her a message. I needed her to know that I was here. That I wasn't leaving. Nothing mattered, but her.

_Bella,_

_All can be worked out. I promise you that. Please be my girlfriend. I'll be waiting outside your door._

_Edward_

It was short and to the point, and let her know I was outside. The question was would she let me in to her room and her heart.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. I usually try to make them a bit longer when I proofread, but I'm really just whatever today. It's been a rough day, and tomorrow is not looking too good either.**

**I haven't even had time to write a chapter today. I usually get at least one a day, but today I've written about ¾ of a crappy beginning for the continuation of Building A Family. I think I'll try to write for this one or the Vegas one tomorrow. See if I have better luck there.**

**The only good news is that Grey's Anatomy starts today! YAY! I'm excited for that.**

**Please send me your thoughts on the chapter. It'll make my day.**

**Next Chapter: What does Bella do? (There's another reason regarding Bella's reluctance)**

**Muggleinlove**


	9. Figuring it Out

Chapter 9: Figuring it Out

EPOV

I stared at the phone for a long time. I sat by her door waiting for her to come out. I had never despised being a Prince more than I did at the moment. If I had been normal, I would promise her that I would leave with her in three months. Nothing would keep me from her.

It all felt new and strange. But I knew instinctively that she was the one for me. Alice had described the way she felt for Jasper, and none of that made sense. It was an instant attraction, and you couldn't get them out of your head. It was fate.

But it was all in danger of being taken away. She lived on the other side of the world, and I couldn't fault her for thinking that way. It was logical, but there had to be a way there always was. When there's a will there's a way. But I needed her to see that.

I ran my fingers through my unruly hair trying to figure out just what to do. I could use my power and get in, but that would be bad for two reasons. The first, and most important, it will show Bella that I have power, it would make us unequal. And secondly, it would cause a scene and end up all over the papers.

"Stop it, Emmett. Bella might be home already." I heard a female voice say with a giggle. My ears instantly picking up Bella's name. Which also led to realization that Emmett was her sister's boyfriend. Maybe they would be able to help. They had to.

"May I help you?" The tall blonde girl with blue eyes said.

"I'm waiting for Bella to come out." I replied as she looked at me curiously. "I'm Edward."

"The Prince, nice." The tall built man said.

"Just Edward." I corrected.

"I'm Rosalie or Rose, Bella's sister, and this is Emmett, my boyfriend." The woman introduced as I smiled shaking both their hands. "Is my sister getting ready to go out?"

"Not exactly." I admitted with a sigh. "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said no."

"No means no, man. I'm sorry." Emmett stated looking a bit put off.

"Ofcourse I know that." I defended myself. I had never gone all the way with a girl, and I knew no meant no. "It's just that she is saying no, because she's afraid about what happens after three months."

"That's such a Bella thing to do." Rose said rolling her eyes. "She over thinks everything."

"Can one of you talk to her? I've tried knocking and I sent her a text. She won't open the door." I added as Rose nodded.

"I'll go. Why don't you wait with Emmett in our room." She suggested as I followed Emmett into their room. Rose going into Bella's.

BPOV

Edward was waiting outside my door, and I was on the other side crying on my bed. it seemed stupid and illogical. But I was afraid. I didn't want to put my heart on the line, and have it be crushed in three months again. I held no false hope that he would leave Voleterra. How could he? He was Prince.

I stared at his message, part of me dying to say yes. But could I possibly allow him in and give up my life back home? I didn't have a lot, just my parents and Rose. I had no real friends, and my heart had been broken years before.

I heard my door open and watched as Rose came inside sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hey there," She greeted reaching for my hand. "Why are you crying?"

"Is he out there?" I whispered as Rose nodded.

"He's not leaving, and I'm pretty sure he wants to make this work." She explained with a small smile. "But I don't understand is why you're here and he's out there."

"Don't you get it?" I asked my lips quivering. "I don't want my heart to break again. Once was enough."

"We all suffer heartbreaks." Rose pointed out. "It's inevitable, it's part of life."

"But not everybody has their heart stepped on and crushed the day of their Senior Prom." I replied my mind replaying that night. "Jacob humiliated me in front of all my friends. He broke up with me after six years. We had been dating since middle school."

"I know, Jacob is an ass." She stated matter of factly. "But not all men are."

"How can I know if it's right?" I inquired gripping the pillow.

"Does it feel right?" She questioned as I nodded.

"It feels perfect." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Bella," Rose started taking the pillow. "You can never be certain that something is right. I wish there was a way, but there isn't. But I also know if you don't risk it, you'll never find love."

"I just don't want to go through all that again, Rose. The pain and hopelessness I felt was gut wrenching. I felt like I would never pull through. I don't know if I'm even capable of loving again." I explained as Rose pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I can't predict the future. But Edward seems like a great guy. I'm telling you that if he wasn't serious he wouldn't be sitting outside your door." She stated as I realized that he had been outside my door for almost five hours.

"I have been pretty inconsiderate." I admitted biting my lip.

"At least talk to him. I think he deserves that much." Rose added as I nodded.

"Let him in, please." I said as she gave me kiss before going to get Edward.

EPOV

I followed Emmett into the room not really knowing what to say. I prayed that Bella would at least talk to me. I needed to make her see that I was serious about us. I wasn't ashamed of who she was. I wanted us to be together.

"So, you and Bella?" Emmett stated as he sat on the bed and I took the chair.

"I want there to be an us." I admitted as Emmett smiled.

"Bella, is a sweet girl. I've known for over eight years and I've never met anyone quite like her." He explained.

"I know, I can tell that she's special." I added.

"But I do have to tell you." He began. "If you ever hurt a hair on her head, I'll kill you. I don't care if you're king of the world. Bella, is like my sister and I love her."

"I wouldn't expect any less." I answered seriously. "I don't know why, but I know this is as serious as it can get."

"I hope so." Emmett replied before turning on the television. I knew he had done his brother speech. He wasn't her brother, per se, but I could tell he loved her as if he was. Plus I knew the speech was necessary I had done the same to Jasper when he started dating Alice,

I stared at the television not really watching anything. Rose had to convince her to see me. If she didn't, I didn't know what else I could do. I wanted to have the chance to prove to her that I was a good guy. That I wanted us to work out.

I saw Rose walk into the room through the connecting door about twenty minutes later. She smiled warmly at me motioning me to head inside. "She's in a vulnerable state now, if you hurt her I'll kill you." She warned as I nodded heading into the room.

I walked into the bedroom finding Bella on the bed hugging her pillow. Her hair was disheveled and her face was red from crying. I felt my heart break, I had caused her to be that way. I had made her cry.

"Bella," I whispered going to her as she patted the space next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She whispered a tear falling from her eye before I wiped it.

"There's no need to apologize. I scared you, I acted too soon. I'm sorry." I said as she shook her head.

"That's not it, Edward. There is something about me you should know before we continue." She prefaced looking down at the bed.

"Bella, you can tell me anything." I said as she took a deep breath.

"Edward, part of the reason I'm so scared to pursue this is because I was heartbroken four years ago." She said with a sigh. "I was with a guy for six years and he dumped me the day of my Senior Prom in front of all my friends."

"He's a jackass, Bella. You can't judge us all by his actions." I pointed out as she nodded.

"I know, but I was so hurt by his actions. We had been together for six years, I thought he was the one." She replied as I pulled her into me.

"Bella, that guy doesn't know what he's missing. I promise that I would do everything in my power to make this work." I stated firmly and truthfully. "I know I have never felt anything like I do when I'm with you. I want us to be together."

"Edward." She whispered her hands cupping my face. "I want to be with you, too." She said as her lips touched mine.

**A/N: I came close to not updating today, but I figured I should since I said I was. The chapter was written, regardless.**

**I have some not so great news, but I really hope you guys will understand. I'm not going to update this weekend (any of my stories). I have a test on Tuesday and I have some family functions to attend. It's pretty busy for me. I will start again on Monday the same way.**

**The difference will be once I finish Building a Family (24 chapters total). There will be a fifth part, there has to be because not everything is solved. However, I am going to take a break from that story line. I need to regroup and get direction for that story. I figured that's why I was having trouble writing it in the first place.**

**Once I finish either Vegas or Between Love and Duty (I'm not sure which will be done first), I will write that story. It has no title yet. The updates for next week will be the same (Between Love and Duty everyday, and the other two every other day until Building a Family is done).**

**When I am left with two stories Vegas and Between Love and Duty I will alternate posting every other day. I wish I could post chapters every day for every story, but I can't. I hope you guys understand, and I hope I didn't confuse you. If I did you'll see what I mean when I actually do it.**

**Remember no updates (for any story) until Monday! I feel really bad for doing this, but I need to relax, I will answer questions though!**

**Thoughts on this chapter are appreciated. I love hearing them!**

**Next chapter: What happens now? (before your minds go to the gutter there is no lemons, I have yet to write one for this story and I'm on chapter 15)**

**Muggleinlove**


	10. A Good Night's Rest

Chapter 10: A Good Night's Rest

BPOV

I didn't know what had gotten over me. I knew I was probably crazy, but I didn't care. For the first time since I had Jacob I felt like I really had a chance of happiness. It was almost as if my heart knew something the rest of me didn't.

His lips on mine was even better than I imagined. They were warm and soft, and ever so gentle. He was careful, almost as if he were afraid to break me. I didn't deepen the kiss, I wasn't ready for that, and I think he understood as well. It took a lot just to let him in this far.

I looked into his green eyes as we broke apart, my hands caressing his cheek. He was so beautiful, and I was amazed he wanted me. He could have any woman in the world, and he wanted simple old me.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked in a hopeful tone his hands playing with my hair.

"I'd like to be, but I don't want to cause any trouble." I replied as he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Bella, you let me deal with the trouble. If anybody has a problem with my choice, it is their problem. Not anybody else's." He finished as I smiled.

"In that case, I'd love to be your girlfriend." I answered as his eyes shone in excitement and his lips returned to mine for a brief, but meaningful kiss.

"So what happens now? Do I have to fill out an application? Pass a test?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"What do you mean?" He inquired with a confused expression.

"I'm not sure what the requirements are to date a Prince." I joked as he rolled their eyes.

"The requirements are pretty straight forward." He answered. "In order to be a girlfriend to a Prince the woman must be smart, funny, and beautiful. And, most importantly, must catch the attention of the Prince. I think you fulfill each and every one of those checks."

"Right." I said with a giggle as I settled against his chest stifling a yawn. I was exhausted from all the emotions I had experienced throughout the day.

"I should go and let you sleep." Edward said noticing my yawn.

"I'm not tired." I said not wanting him to leave. I was afraid that if he left, he wouldn't come back. It was a stupid fear, but it was my fear nonetheless.

"And that wasn't a yawn." He joked as I sighed.

"Can you stay? At least until I fall asleep." I inquired his eyes looking into mine.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"I'm sure, and I trust you." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Well, in that case. How can I say no?" He replied as I got out of bed to go change.

I was astonished at my boldness when I asked him to stay. It wasn't in my personality. I was usually shy and quiet, never bold.

I looked through my suitcase taking out a black cotton shorts and a sleeveless dark blue tank. I had a few sexy things Rose had made me pack, but it was far too soon for any of that. At least my ensemble was cute, comfy, and not sweat pants.

EPOV

I was extremely happy that Bella agreed to be my girlfriend. She was perfect, and I was dying to let the whole world know. But I knew that was a process. A process I knew I would hate, because it would involve my parents and our press secretary, Angela. I would have to let them know and introduce Bella pretty soon.

I pulled back the covers for Bella as she changed kicking off my shoes. I would stay with her for as long as she wanted me to. Bella came out of the bathroom and I felt my jaw hit the floor. I was expecting her to wear her sweat pants again, but I was wrong. She was wearing black short cotton shorts with a dark blue tank. She was gorgeous.

"Like what you see?" She asked as I swallowed simply nodding.

She jumped into bed patting the space next to her. I smiled at her joining her in bed. I kissed her temple as she curled towards me. "I hope I'm not getting you in trouble." She whispered as I shook my head. Right now trouble was the last thing on my mind.

I held Bella as she slowly fell asleep. I studied her perfect profile. Her nose was very symmetrical, her eyes were almond shaped with brown eyelashes decorating them. Her lips were the most beautiful and sensual part of Bella. They were full and pink and all so kissable. I had to remind myself not to kiss her, because I didn't want to wake her.

I knew I should probably leave since she was asleep. But the truth was I couldn't get myself to cooperate with logic. The consequences didn't matter. I just wanted to stay where I was. I wanted to stay with Bella in my arms and her head on my chest.

With that thought I closed my eyes. I allowed the strawberry scent of her shampoo engulf me as I drifted off to dreamland.

BPOV

I woke up from a great dream. In the dream I had met a Prince named Edward, and he was now my boyfriend. As my eyes fluttered open due to the light streaming in from the window, I felt a set of strong arms holding me. Could the dream actually be reality?

I looked up at Edward my mouth breaking out in a smile. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping his hair shining in the sunlight. It felt wonderful just to be held, and even better because he had behaved like a gentleman.

Jacob had never been much of a gentleman. He was while he was young, at around twelve and thirteen, but then he started pushing me for more. And once we had slept together, that was all he thought about. To him sex equaled love, and he wasn't even sweet about it. It was always about him and his pleasure.

I shook those memories out of my head turning back to slumbering Edward. My life had changed so much in two days that I needed time to get used to it all. It was almost making me dizzy.

I leaned up giving him a small kiss. I wasn't sure whether he had things to do, and I didn't want him to be late. I knew his father, the King, would probably not be too happy if he was.

"Good morning." I said as his eyes opened a huge smile on his lips.

"Morning, beautiful." He said leaning down to kiss me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully." I admitted. "But you didn't have to stay the whole night."

"Did it bother you that I did?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Goodness, no. I enjoyed it. I just don't want to get you into trouble." I explained as he rolled his eyes.

"Bella, let me handle the trouble. I wanted to stay, so I stayed. I think it's time I did things for myself instead of following a prescribed script." He answered with a grin as I heard his phone begin to vibrate from the nightstand.

EPOV

Waking up next to Bella felt like a dream. It could hardly be reality, because it was too perfect. However, our dream was soon broken by the vibrating of my phone. I knew I was deep shit. Ofcourse, I was. I hadn't called, and had spent the night away from the castle.

"Hello" I answered expecting a screaming tirade from my dad.

"Edward." My mom's voice said instead. "Where are you?"

"I stayed the night with Bella." I replied before I realized exactly what it sounded like.

"You what?" My mom screamed and I knew it sounded wrong. My mom never raised her voice. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I raised you better than that."

"Not like that, mom." I defended myself as Bella giggled in the background.

"So that isn't your girlfriend giggling in the background?" She questioned as I took a deep breath.

"We did nothing more than sleep, mom. I assure you have been nothing less than a gentleman." I replied as I smiled down at Bella.

"Well, you better get here and fast." She stated. "You're father is making up an excuse as to why you're late for the brunch with the Prime Minister of Genovia. He left thinking you had left ahead of him."

"Crap, I'm sorry I forgot. I'll head to the castle and I'll be there in an hour." I said jumping out of bed.

"Hurry," My mom ordered. "Please send my apologies to your friend. Who I believe you haven't shared her name."

"Bella," I answered. "I'll be there soon." I finished hanging up.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked looking worried.

"I'm late for a brunch with the Prime Minister of Genovia. No need to panic. He's a friend of my father." I explained putting on my shoes.

"I'm sorry." She said as I leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll call you as soon as I finish this royal nonsense. I have nothing late tonight, and I'd like to introduce you to my family." I said as her eyes widened in shock.

"So soon?" She inquired.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean, most guys shy away from introducing girls to their parents. Plus I don't know how to behave in front of the King and Queen." I admitted as he laughed.

"I'm not most guys, and you just have to be yourself. They'll love you." I assured giving her a quick kiss as I let myself out rushing back to the castle to get ready.

BPOV

I threw myself back on the bed as the door closed behind Edward. I felt happy to be with him and I really felt like he was the one. We had challenges to face, probably more than the average couple, but I was willing to do so. I wanted to wake up everyday in his arms the way I had that morning.

A/N: I've seen Princess Diaries way too much. You can all imagine Anne Hathaway as Princess Mia. I will keep Genovia as a real country. I think it will fit for future chapters.

Anyway I plan on starting my updates regularly tomorrow (Tuesday). I didn't update today, because the site is not sending alerts. Any type of messages really. I have to read my reviews by logging in instead of getting them through email. I will update Building a Family before noon (eastern time). So make sure to look for that even if you don't get the update.

Please review I still want your thoughts! I am logging in to read them!

Next Chapter: Their day apart

Muggleinlove


	11. A Day Apart

Chapter 11: A Day Apart

EPOV

After I had gotten ready in twenty minutes I was in the black limo being driven to the small restaurant near the coast where my father and the Prime Minister of Genovia where having brunch. I knew my father was going to have my head on a platter.

But even after I knew how angry my father would be, I would not change it. Waking up next to Bella was wonderful. It was what I wanted to do each and every night from now on. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without her.

"There you are!" Ben said as I got off, thankful that no reporters were present.

"What did I miss?" I asked in a playful tone as my assistant glared at me.

"The King is not happy right now." He warned. "Pretend to be a bit under the weather. That was the excuse he gave the Prime Minister."

"Thanks, Ben." I said with a smile grabbing the leather portfolio he handed me. It was going to be one long afternoon of political talk.

I strolled into the private dining area they were using smiling kindly at the guards of both countries as my father looked up. His face remained neutral, which in him showed that he was disappointed in me.

"Prince Edward!" Sebastian, the Prime Minister, said as he got up to shake my hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Prime Minister. I'm sorry for my tardiness. I was a little under the weather this morning." I said flawlessly with a warm smile. I knew he had bought my excuse completely.

"Perfectly, understandable young Edward." He said with a smile.

"Father." I said with a nod as I joined them at the table.

"Mia sends her regards, Edward." He added as I smiled. Princess Mia, or rather Queen Mia, was one of the girls I dated briefly. Our relationship ended, because we were more suited as friends than anything else. There was no chemistry or spark between the two of us.

"Tell her I say hello, as well. I trust she is happy with Nicholas." I replied as he nodded. She had started seeing Nicholas, her true love, not long after our relationship had ended a year before.

"They'll be married next year." He announced.

"Please send our congratulations." My dad added as the Prime Minister nodded.

I drank a bit of coffee nibbling on a few pastries as they discussed the economic connections between the countries. My mind immediately blank out making few remarks here and there, enough to seem like I was really interested.

Reality, was quite different. My thoughts were on Bella, and how it felt to have her in my arms. I knew my father would ask to meet her as soon as possible.

BPOV

I heard a small knock on my door just as I was curling up against the pillow Edward had used. His wonderful warm scent still lingered on it, and I wanted to memorize it. I never wanted to forget it.

"Come in." I said still from the bed as Rose and Emmett came in with breakfast.

"Emmett went over to the corner café." Rose explained handing me a pastry and a glass of milk.

"Thanks, Em." I stated as he winked as they both joined me on the bed.

"So, I saw that he stayed the night. Did anything happened?" Rose probed as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I don't want details." He warned as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"There are no details. We're together and he stayed the night holding me. Just a few kisses." I admitted turning bright red at the end.

"Is he a good kisser?" Rose asked as I nodded blushing even more.

"Wonderful." I clarified as Emmett covered his ears.

"TMI! Too much information!" He yelled as Rose and I erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Details are over." I assured Emmett as he nodded going back to his breakfast.

"So what are the plans for today?" He asked Rose.

"Well, I wanted to explore the coast. They're supposed to have cute little shops and great restaurants." She explained.

"Sounds like a great idea." I answered getting off of bed.

"What no plans with Mr. Prince?" Emmett questioned as I shook my head.

"Not yet, he had some meeting with a Prime Minister. He told me he would call me when he got out." I explained as I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As I searched through my clothes, I found myself being a lot more picky than usual. I wasn't sure just when Edward will call, and I wanted to be ready for when he did. I picked out a pair of white cargo capris and a lightweight baby tank top, which I layered a yellow one underneath.

I put on minimal makeup styling my hair in a half ponytail. I finished off the outfit with white flip flops since we were headed to the coast, and I wasn't sure if we would walk on the beach. I looked simple, yet put together.

EPOV

The meeting finally ended at two in the afternoon, but I knew I was far from free. I would not be able to call Bella until I spoke to my dad. He had been very short and dry throughout the meeting, and that usually meant he was angry.

We rode in silence all the way back to the castle, and I prayed and hoped that maybe he wouldn't address it. But I knew my luck wasn't that great.

"My study, now." He ordered when we arrived as I dutifully followed him into his study.

"I get it, I was late. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I said as soon as the double doors closed behind us. My father's guards were standing on the outside.

"Edward, I want to get something straight. I am happy that you found a girl you like, and even more so that she appears to have accepted your status." He started as I nodded. I knew the 'BUT' wasn't far off.

"But you must realize that as the future king you have certain responsibilities that must not suffer." He continued as I nodded. "And on that note, you know the gossip that will spread if they find that you stayed all night in a hotel room with her. Do you know what that looks like? It won't help your case if she is the one?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean if you one day decide to marry this girl or any foreigner for that matter, Parliament has a say in it." He explained as I sighed. Once again my decisions weren't my own. "It's a way of protecting the crown from foreign intrusion or manipulation."

"I'm sure it is." I sighed. I knew the laws pretty well. I was allowed to marry anybody of my choice, regardless of status, but Parliament had to approve. They had the ultimate say. "Are we done?"

"I would like to meet this girl. I believe your mother said her name was Bella." He continued as I nodded.

"Bella is short for Isabella. She prefers Bella." I explained as he nodded.

"I have dinner with the Prime Minister and his wife tonight. So ask her if she will join us for dinner tomorrow night." He said checking his schedule. "I know Esme is dying to meet her as well."

"I'll talk to her today." I stated.

"Good, and Edward if you guys are going to spend the night together make sure its in the castle. I don't want the rumor mill grinding any lies at least for now." He added.

"We didn't do anything!" I protested.

"I know, son. Your mother and I would be disappointed if you did, but we know we taught you better. Just be discreet." He clarified as I nodded leaving the room to go call Bella.

I made it out of the study finding Alice waiting for me on one of the chairs near my dad's office. "So are you guys together?" She asked as I smiled.

"We are." I admitted as she squealed in delight.

"We'll have to double date with Jasper." She started to plan.

"Ali," I said taking her shoulders. "Can I get some alone time with her before you start monopolizing our time?" I asked.

"Sure thing." She replied.

"Invite Jasper for dinner tomorrow. I think Bella would feel more comfortable if there was someone else besides all of us here for dinner." I suggested as Alice nodded grabbing her phone.

"Not a problem. I have a feeling about Bella." She stated with a huge smile. "I know we're going to be the best of friends."

"If you say so, Ali, if you say so." I replied sarcastically making into my room to call my new girlfriend. I was itching to hear her melodic voice.

BPOV

I was sitting on a cement barrier looking out into the Mediterranean Sea. It was quite sunny and peaceful, and I was very relaxed just staring out into paradise. The only thing that was missing was Edward. Yet, I knew we wouldn't be able to sit quite like this in public. People would recognize him right away.

Rose had dragged Emmett into another shop, but I had managed to get out of it to enjoy this. Volterra was really beautiful. The coastline was covered in expensive yatchs each appearing bigger than the other. The mountains bordered one side of the water, and I knew there had to be quite a view from the top.

My observations were brought to a close as my phone began to ring. "Hello," I said happily since it was Edward.

"Hi, Bella." He answered.

"How was your meeting?" I inquired as he sighed in frustration.

"Far too long and boring without you." He replied as I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be there." I teased as he chuckled.

"What are you up to?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm by the coast near some designer shops. Dior is the closest to where I am." I explained since I wasn't quite sure my exact location.

"I know where you are, Dior is one of my sisters favorite stores." He added as I laughed. It seemed to me like Rose and Alice would be the best of friends.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me in the castle maybe go horseback riding." He suggested as my eyes grew wide.

"You have horses?" I asked knowing it was a stupid question. Ofcourse, he had horses he was a Prince.

"We have fifteen to be exact. Do you ride?" He responded.

"I do ride." I cheerfully replied.

"I can send a driver to come pick you up. I would go, but my father wants me to be discreet." He continued.

"Well, we were heading back to the hotel now. I could be ready in an hour or so." I said seeing that Rose and Emmett had stepped out of the shop.

"Perfect, I'll have Ben my assistant pick you up." He finished.

"See you, Edward." I said.

"Until later." He ended as I closed the phone a huge smile on my face.

We were going horseback riding! How much more fairytale like could it get?

A/N: Horseback riding with Edward came to me in a dream. It was one of the first scenes that came to me when I decided to ride this story. Not much fluff in this chapter, but believe me it's going to get so sugary sweet you guys are going to get cavities.

I hope my made up law made sense. It just came to me, and I think it's different and it fits.

On a separate note. My three one shots can now be voted for in Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. You can find a link to it on my author page. Please go vote.

Next Chapter: Horseback Riding

Muggleinlove


	12. The Meadow

Chapter 12: The Meadow

BPOV

It took us a little longer to get to the hotel since we had boarded the wrong bus. But thankfully, I got there with just enough time to fix my hair and redo my lip-gloss. I knew I had gotten there on time only because Volterra was so small.

I heard knock on my door just as I was spraying a little body splash. "Coming!" I called rushing to the door and finding a young man dark black hair and brown eyes, that appeared Asian.

"Ms. Swan?" He inquired.

"Just Bella." I corrected him.

"I'm Ben Cheney, Prince Edward's assistant." He introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied not sure of what else to say.

"Likewise, Bella." He replied making me feel comfortable. "If you're ready?"

"All set." I said grabbing my messenger bag and following him out of the room and down to the car.

"I hope you don't mind, but the Prince insisted that I bring my own car. He wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible." He explained as he held the door of his black Jaguar. He obviously made good money being Edward's assistant.

"Not at all." I assured him as we sped of towards the castle.

"Have you worked for Edward long?" I inquired.

"About three months, I started straight out of college. My dad works in Parliament." He answered as I nodded.

"Do you enjoy it?" I questioned as he laughed.

"I do, Actually. Edward isn't very needy. He does most things for himself. I just keep him on schedule." He explained as I laughed.

"I'm sorry about making him late this morning. In my defense I didn't know he had anywhere to be." I replied.

"It's alright. To tell you the truth, I think he needs some fun." He admitted as I arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Edward is a good guy, and is very dedicated to his position. He never does much. He just goes to his meetings comes home reads and plays the piano." He described as I bit my lip. "I think you'd be good for him."

"I hope so." I sighed as we arrived at the castle. Edward was waiting for me near the entrance of the castle.

I smiled at him waiving as the car stopped and I jumped out of the car before he had a chance to make it to the door. "Someone is in a hurry." Edward commented taking me in his arms and placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Only to see you." I replied with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Ben." Edward said as Ben nodded.

"Anytime, my Prince." He added as I felt Edward sighed.

"Ben, its just Edward. I don't want to be called Prince, You're Majesty, You're Highness, Sir or anything else but Edward." He corrected.

"I'm sorry, Sir Edward." He replied. "Sorry."

I held back a laugh as Edward took my hand leading me inside the castle. "I missed you today." He commented.

"I did too." I answered holding his hand as we went up the stairs. I wasn't sure just where we were headed, because I really didn't remember my way around it. The castle was huge, and very easy to get lost in.

"Did you see anything you liked? Where exactly did you go?" He inquired as we entered what I remember to be the residential quarters.

"We went to the coast. I guess by where all the fancy yatchs are, and their dozens of shops and restaurants." I explained.

"That's near Twilight Cove." He mentioned as we dropped off my purse in his room leaving to the stables. "It's actually sometimes referred to as Twilight Boulevard or Rue de Twilight." He explained.

"French?" I asked.

"There's quite a number of French citizens living here, since we are so close, geography wise." He added as I nodded.

"But why Twilight?" I inquired.

"Because Twilight is the most beautiful and peaceful time of the day. It's also the best time to be out at sea or just sitting at the beach." He clarified.

"Sounds romantic." I sighed as he smiled.

"Very." He agreed as we made our way outside.

I looked around the ornate gardens with a few marble fountains and even a few marble bird baths scattered around. "It's a bit much." Edward said with a shrug.

"No, it's very beautiful." I complimented entranced by all the colorful flowers surrounding everything.

"I think you'll like where we're going better." He replied as we followed a small path to the stables.

I didn't know what to expect when we got to the stables, but I wasn't expecting them to be so big. There was a riding rink complete with obstacles to one side and a huge stable painted in white. There were ten holding areas on each side, most of which were filled with the name of each horse painted on the door.

"Which is one is yours?" I asked looking at the horses. They were all beautiful, and I could tell right away that they were very well taken care off.

"Mine is this one." He said walking to a dark black horse with a white spot between it's eyes. Edward lightly petted him as the horse nuzzled his side. "This is Midnight."

"Can I?" I asked unsure whether the horse would allow me to touch him.

"He's harmless, he's all show." Edward assured me. "I trained him myself a few years back."

I smiled approaching him as the horse watched me carefully. "He seems bigger than the others." I commented. I had been riding a few times, but I didn't know much about horses.

"He is, he's our stallion." He explained as I reached out to pet him.

"He's very beautiful." I said with a smile.

"He likes you." Edward commented as the horse walked closer to me and away from Edward.

"Hi, there." I said petting his nose.

"Would you like to ride with me? Or I can saddle another horse for you to use. I wasn't sure how much experience you had." He continued as I noticed that he had already prepared Midnight.

"I don't have much." I admitted. "I went riding a few times while I went on a few family vacations."

"Would you mind riding with me?" He questioned as I blushed. Riding with him would give me an excuse to touch him and be near him. That sounded like quite the plan.

"I'd love to." I replied.

EPOV

I was a bit biased when it came to where Bella should ride. I could've prepared most of the other horses, they were all pretty easy to ride, but I wanted her to ride with me. I wanted to put my arms around her, and hold her close as we rode towards my meadow.

I led Midnight out of the stable and onto the grounds as Bella followed me. "I'm going to go on first and then help you." I explained as I effortlessly getting on my horse.

I helped Bella up as she settled right in front of me my arms around her as I took the reigns leading Midnight towards the forest area behind the gardens. "Are we headed somewhere in particular?" Bella asked once we had achieved a comfortable pace.

"I wanted to show you a clearing, sort of like a meadow. It's one of my favorite places." I answered as I felt her lean back against me.

I felt incredibly warm and almost fuzzy with Bella in my arms. I had only known her for a short time, but she had captured my heart. I leaned down kissing her shoulder as I spotted just where we were going. I hoped she would enjoy what I had planned. It would give us the quiet time to get to know each other better.

BPOV

Edward stopped near the shade sliding off the horse and securing him to one of the tall trees. As soon as his body no longer touched mine, I felt a sense of loss, almost as if I were incomplete. I smiled at him as he helped me slide down, both his hands on my waist. I leaned over and kissed him softly as he led me towards the middle of the clearing.

The clearing was naturally circular. It was covered in wild flowers and a small stream could be seen in the far distance. It was breathtaking,

"Do you like it?" He asked coming form behind me.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I commented still looking around. It was impossible to take it all in. There were beautiful green trees and grass speckled with the pinks and purples of the flowers.

"It pales in comparison to you." He added making me blush as I noticed there was a small red blanket on the floor with a picnic basket. "I thought you may be hungry." He stated as I smiled going to the blanket with him.

Edward and I sat down and he pulled out a bottle of champagne, a bowl of sliced fruits, and some sandwiches. "I made them myself." He said with a chuckle. "I hope they're edible."

I laughed as I took a sandwich. "Should I be worried?" I inquired.

"I don't venture much into the kitchen, but I think I could make a sandwich." He replied as I kissed him taking a bite out of the chicken salad sandwich,

"It's great!" I said as he chuckled.

"You're just saying that." He teased as I shook my head.

"It's delicious, Edward. Taste it." I said holding out my piece for him to taste. Edward took a bite savoring the taste as his eyes lit up.

"Who knew I could cook?" He stated as he pulled me closer to him for us to finish our lunch.

EPOV

I always went into the meadow by myself. It was my refuge away from it all. It was my place to think, and just be a normal person. It was the place where I made most major decisions in my life and the only place I felt really comfortable. But that last part was changing. With Bella I felt as if I could be comfortable anywhere as long as she was there with me.

We stayed in the meadow after we had our lunch just staring at the clouds. Bella held my hand her head resting on my shoulder as we let time pass by. It felt wonderful just to have her close.

"Edward," She said tentatively.

"Yes, Bella." I said as I noticed her biting her lip.

"Why are you single?" She asked in a low voice.

"I think I could ask you the same question." I chuckled.

"You can, but I asked first." She responded triumphantly.

"I've had a few girlfriends, but none were ever that serious." I admitted. "I guess the most serious one I had was straight out of college, Princess Mia of Genovia."

"Why did you guys break up?" She inquired as I shrugged.

"We were more friends that anything. I saw her as a sister than my girlfriend. Plus she loved someone else." I explained. "How about you?"

"Just one boyfriend." She said biting her lip. "We were together from my twelfth birthday all the way to the day of my Senior Prom."

"That's a long time." I commented.

"A lot of time wasted." She corrected. "I was very naive and believed he was the one."

"I'm sorry." I whispered as she shook her head.

"Don't be." She stated firmly. "I've head a rough time over the past four years getting over him, but it's made me who I am today."

"I like who you are." I added as I kissed her cheek, Bella snuggling closer into me.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love the idea of a picnic in the meadow. I think that is very romantic, and it was a scene I had in my head from the very beginning.

Next Chapter: More on their Day

Muggleinlove


	13. Injury

Chapter 13: Injury

BPOV

We rode back to the stables in much the same fashion. I felt wonderfully comfortable in Edward's arms, and I knew I never wanted to leave them. I wanted to stop time, because I didn't want to back to my hotel. I wanted to stay with Edward and sleep in his arms the way I had the previous night.

The sky had become slightly gray during our time at the meadow, and a light sprinkle began to fall as we made our way back. I laughed as the cold water hit our skin, Edward picking up his pace. Yet, he was not fast enough. The light sprinkle became a downpour when we were almost there.

"We're getting soaked!" Edward said going even faster.

"I like it." I admitted with a grin as we made into the stables. We climbed off the horse, and for the first time I noticed just how drenched we were.

Edward's white shirt and jeans clung to his body, showing off his muscular build. His copper hair was plastered on his head his green eyes shining bright. He looked even more gorgeous at the moment than I had ever seen him.

Yet, I knew I would be quite the opposite. My clothes also clung to me my white capris were practically transparent. While my hair was a frizzy mess. I was pretty certain that I looked anything but attractive.

Edward's eyes trailed my body in much the same way mines did to his. He smiled at me before wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. Our kiss deepened for the first time. His tongue grazing my bottom lip as I granted him entrance.

I pulled him closer, and we somehow ended against the wall. His lips on mine our tongues dancing together. He was a great kisser, and I knew I would never have enough of his taste. I could taste the champagne from the picnic, with a taste I couldn't decipher. It was uniquely his and all too delicious.

EPOV

I felt my instincts kick in as Bella ended up against the wall. The kiss was incredible. It seemed to go on forever, as if it would never end. Yet, I knew that when it would end, it would be too soon.

Her taste reminded me of her scent. She tasted like sweet strawberries. Her taste and smell were intoxicating.

We broke apart gasping for air. She was bright red with embarrassment looking very enticing completely soaked. Her body was flawless and her creamy skin looked so very inviting with small drops of water slipping down. She was the image of perfection.

I was broken out of my reverie as her teeth began to shatter from the cold. "Let's get you inside and warmed up." I said kissing her lips once more.

"But I am warm." She said turning bright red as she realized the implications of her statement.

"You're going to be the death of me, Isabella Swan." I said with a sigh as my body shuddered. I couldn't believe that I made her hot. Or as my sister referred to it as hot and bothered. "We'll have to run the rest of the way there."

"That's fine." Bella said as I took her hand.

We broke out in a run towards the castle, the rain bearing down on us. I kept her pace conscious that she had flip-flops, We were just about half way there when I felt Bella's grip loosen and finally heard her yelp as she ended up on the floor.

"Bella!" I said going to her as she gripped her ankle.

"Are you alright?" I asked as crash of thunder sounded the rain still pouring.

"My ankle." She whimpered as I scooped her up running the rest of the way. It was not safe to be outside during a thunderstorm.

"Let me see." I said setting her down on a small bench inside. "Can you move it?"

Bella attempted to move it, her teeth clenching in pain. "It doesn't look broken." I assessed. It was already turning slightly purple.

"I can call our doctor." I said as Bella shook her head.

"It's probably sprained. I've done it before." She added trying to get up.

"Bella, I'll feel better if someone looks at it. I can call Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, he's a third year medical student." I suggested as she shrugged. "Let's get out of these wet clothes."

"I don't have clothes." She pointed out as I picked her up.

"You can borrow one of my shirts. They should be pretty big on you." I replied taking her into my room.

BPOV

I was beyond retarded and clumsy. I had already fallen twice in front of Edward. He had to think I was some sort of train wreck. He had given me use of the bathroom for me to change.

I got out of my clothes hanging it up to dry as I slipped on his shirt and pair of shorts. I used my hair tie to hold the shorts up by making a small knot.

"Bella, are you alright in there?" He asked as I tried to comb out my hair with my fingers failing miserably.

"You can come in." I said as he opened the door slowly. He had changed into a pair of cotton shorts, much like the ones I had on, and a shirt.

"Alice gave me these." He said handing me a brush and another hair tie.

"Your sister knows exactly what I need." I joked still balancing myself on one foot.

"She's intuitive that way." He replied as I smiled. "Jasper is on his way."

Edward helped me to his bed placing me on it. He got another pillow placing it under my foot. "Edward, you don't have to do all of this." I complained as he rolled his eyes.

"Shush," he ordered with a chuckle. "I want to do it. Besides we need to tend to that ankle."

"But I have to get back to the hotel." I added realizing that Rose and Emmett would worry.

"You're not going out in this storm. You can call your sister and let her know you're fine and that you're staying the night here. And hopefully tomorrow as well." He added the last part in a tentative tone.

"Tomorrow?" I questioned.

"I have the whole day free." He clarified as I smiled taking my phone from him to call Rose. "And my parents want you to join us for dinner."

"Dinner with your parents." I stated taking a deep breath. "The king and queen?"

"They're just my parents and they're not going to judge you." He assured me with a kiss. "They really just want to meet you."

"If you're sure." I said as he nodded kissing my cheek before going outside to give me space to talk.

EPOV

I gave Bella space to call her sister waiting for Jasper to get here. "Hey, Edward." He said walking in behind my sister.

"Thanks for coming, Jazz." I said as I led him into my room Bella just hanging up. "Bella, you remember my sister, Alice, and this is her boyfriend Jasper or Jazz."

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"I know we're going to be the best of friends." Alice said with a grin joining Bella on the bed. "I can't wait to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Bella mentioned looking kind of scared. "I'm not really into shopping."

"What?" Alice asked in astonishment.

"Ali," Jasper warned. "Why don't we get her ankle better and then you talk about shopping."

"You're scaring her." I added as Bella shook her head.

"It's fine, guys, really. It's just that you sound just like my sister, Rose." Bella explained as we all laughed.

"She could join us too." Alice added happily. I could tell that my sister was planning quite the shopping expedition.

"Let's take a look at that ankle." Jasper said shifting the focus to Bella's injury. Her ankle was quite swollen and purple.

I watched as Jasper felt around it moving her foot to determine how bad it was. Bella gripped onto the pillow and I knew she was in pain. I reached for her hand holding her as Jasper finished.

"Definitely, not broken just sprained." He finally determined. "There's not much you can do to heal it. Ice will help with the swelling, as well as keeping it elevated. You should be fine in a few days."

"You're good." I said as Jasper smiled. He was going to make a great doctor.

"Don't thank me, yet." Jasper replied. "You should stay off it as much as possible and I'll bring by an elastic bandage to keep it in place when you do move around."

"Great, I'm immobile." Bella complained as I kissed her noticing the smile on Alice and Jasper's face. They had been after me to find someone for a while.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds on your own." Alice added with a wink as she gave Bella a hug, whispering something in her ear that made Bella blush.

"Ali," I warned as she stuck out her tongue leaving with Jasper.

BPOV

I looked at Edward as Alice and Jasper left and then at my ankle. It was turning a dark purple, and it was hard to really move it without inflicting pain on myself. "Are you getting to bed?" I asked as he smiled and wink.

"I'm going to get you ice." He replied going to the door.

"Hurry back!" I called back after him as he laughed going to get the ice.

I snuggled into the bed realizing that I was nervous about meeting his parents. I had never been formally introduced to my boyfriend's parents. I knew Jacob's parents ever since I could remember, therefore that was never awkward. But now I had to meet Edward's parents. I prayed and hoped that I would make a good impression.

"I got you ice and a towel." Edward said as he walked in putting the towel and then the ice bag on my ankle to avoid an ice burn.

"I hope I'm not on your side of the bed." I said cautiously as he shook his head joining me on the bed.

"You're perfect where you are." He assured me as his arms wrapped around me.

"I like this." I sighed closing my eyes contently.

"Like what?" He questioned his fingers stroking my arms.

"Just being in bed with you. It's comfortable." I explained as he kissed my temple.

"It's sort of like you found you're way home. Like this is really where you belong." He added as I nodded.

"You always know what to say." I continued turning my head so that our lips were inches apart.

"If you say so. But I think I should apologize." He added as I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why?" I inquired.

"I got carried away at the stables." He began. "I didn't act very gentleman like."

"Edward," I stated firmly. How dare he apologize for the best kiss of my life? "It takes two to kiss, and I personally don't regret it."

"I don't regret it." He quickly pointed out. "I just don't want to offend you."

"The only way you'll offend me is if you don't kiss me like that again." I added with a sexy smile as his lips came down to mine. I was ready for a repeat performance.

**A/N: I really like this chapter. I'm not sure why, but I enjoyed writing it. I think its because they are both getting more and more comfortable with each other.**

**Next Chapter: Alice and Bella bonding time**

**Muggleinlove**


	14. Time with Alice

Chapter 14: Time with Alice

EPOV

The next morning I woke up bright and early calling the kitchens to inform them that I would be having breakfast in my room. I usually avoided requesting too many things, because my parents had taught me to be self-sufficient. Plus I knew Bella would not want to meet my parents before dinner. She would want to be prepared, and she would hardly be prepared if she was dressed in one of my shirts.

I slipped out of Bella's grasp when I heard a knock on the door. "Your breakfast, Sir." Jackie said as I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jackie. I'll take it from here." I replied as she excused herself hurrying away.

I rolled the cart inside my bedroom near the couch. I looked over at Bella sighing as I observed her beauty. She was face-up on the bed, her injured leg elevated on a pillow. The shirt she was wearing had ridden up slightly showing off just a tiny bit of the milky white skin of her stomach. Her hair sprawled out around her.

I walked towards her leaning down to kiss her lips. "Morning, beautiful." I said as her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, smiling at me as I dipped down for another kiss.

"Stop!" She cried getting up and screaming when put her weight on her leg.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked catching her and sitting her on the bed.

"Morning breath." She admitted biting her lip, "I forgot about my ankle."

"You have no morning breath." I said not noticing it when I had kissed her.

"I do." She complained. "Can you help get to the bathroom?"

"Sure, beautiful. Alice left a toothbrush there for you." I added getting her into the bathroom. "I believe she was going shopping for clothes this morning."

"I don't need new clothes!" She began as I stopped her with my finger.

"Don't argue with Alice and shopping, Bella. It's not smart. Now hurry up before breakfast gets cold." I urged as she closed the door behind her.

I arranged the plates on the small coffee table I had in my room, uncovering them. I was alert at the sounds coming out of the bathroom. I wanted to make sure I heard her if she were to fall. Hopping around on one foot was not very safe.

"Damn it!" I heard Bella say as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked my hand on the door knob.

"I'm fine." She said in a frustrated tone. "I just bumped my foot." She added opening the door.

I smiled picking her up and settling her on the couch. "I don't need to be carried everywhere, Edward."

"But I want to." I said with a pout as she gave him a small kiss turning her attention to our meal.

BPOV

"You know what I like about you?" I asked after we had finished breakfast.

"What's that?" He inquired as I leaned against him just enjoy his company.

"That you're easy to talk to, and not pretentious." I answered as he chuckled.

"Did you expect me to be?" He questioned as I laughed.

"Yes and no. I mean most guys I know are full of themselves, and they're not nearly as important as you." I explained as he frowned.

"I don't think I'm more important or less so than anyone." He reminded me.

"I know that, silly. I'm complimenting you." I pointed out as he laughed his lips coming down to mine. We kissed for a long time somehow ending up horizontally on the sofa, Edward on top of me.

"My eyes!" Alice shrieked as she came in holding at least four pink Juicy bags.

"Go away!" Edward ordered still leaning on me, his weight held up on his arms.

"I come bearing gifts." Alice answered with a pout.

"Those bags better not be all for me." I warned as Edward laughed.

"Who do you think they're for?" Alice inquired as Edward reluctantly got off of me. "I have mine in my room. And now it's time to get ready." She added getting my hand.

"Alice!" I said.

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun." She pleaded as I sighed.

"One hour!" Edward stated.

"Two!" Alice retorted.

"One and a half!" Edward compromised as Alice smiled brightly. "And no high shoes, remember her ankle."

"I know, I know." Alice replied looking like her mind was going at a million miles per hour. "Let's go!"

"But, Alice." I whined not wanting to leave Edward's embrace.

"I'll go save you in an hour and a half." Edward whispered making me smile as Alice started to pull me.

"My ankle!" I announced.

"Edward carry her to my room." She ordered as Edward sighed picking me up.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded with a puppy face. I had played Bella Barbie with Rose and I didn't think it was going to be any easier with Alice.

"You'll be fine it'll give you time to get to know my sister." He replied looking at the bright side.

"I guess." I sighed as we got to her room. Alice's room was very much like Edward's in layout. There was a formal area in the front and her personal area through the double doors.

Her room was not pink, but done in varying shades of lavender with just a faint trace of pink. It was quite feminine and beautiful. It was almost dream-like in appearance.

"Edward, it's time for you to go." Alice said as Edward gave me a kiss after placing me on an overstuffed fluffy armchair.

"Call me if you need me." He said seriously.

"I will." I replied with a nod as he smiled waving as Alice closed the door behind him.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed as she pushed some of the bags in front of me. "I hope I got the right size. Go on open it!"

I took a deep breath opening the bag nearest to me. It was a pair of dark denim low-rise jeans just in my size. "How did you know my size?" I asked.

"I have my ways. It's not that hard, I just know." She answered with a shrug. "But this one is my favorite." She added showing me a pink, hooded, long-sleeved tee with the phrase "THE QUEEN WEARS JUICY" printed on the back.

"I can't wear that." I complained as Alice laughed.

"It's the truth." Alice retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned as Alice rolled her eyes taking out more and more clothes. She had bought almost enough for a whole month.

"It means that you're going to marry Edward and are therefore the future queen." She explained as I blushed. How could she say that? I had known Edward for less than a week.

"Alice you can't know that. I just met him." I complained while blushing.

"So? Bella, I know these things. Trust me." She said with a wink taking the sweater a white tank and a pair of jeans and placing them on her bed.

"You're crazy." I commented.

"You can call it that if you wish." She answered with a shrug grabbing her makeup and hair accessories.

"What's all of this for?" I asked noticing some of the dressier clothes in the bag.

"One of those outfits it's for tonight's dinner." She explained as she started to work on my hair. "I just thought the others were cute."

"Do you have any tips on how to impress your parents? I mean Jasper already when through it." I found the courage to say.

"Be yourself, Bella. My parents are easygoing. If you have to worry about anyone it's Parliament and press." She responded as I took a deep breath. I knew that was going to be my biggest challenge. That is, if he ever formally introduced me.

EPOV

We were limited in activities, because of Bella's ankle. After taking a shower and dressing I figured out the perfect place to show her. I knew she would definitely like it and enjoy it. I counted down the minutes and seconds until Bella was free from Alice's grasp.

I walked in the second the hour and a half was up. "Time!" I announced as Bella and Alice turned to me.

Bella looked as gorgeous as ever. She smiled at me wearing a pink hooded tee and dark jeans. She was the picture of perfection. "Do you approve?" My sister asked as I stared at Bella dumbfounded.

"I think that's a yes." Bella said with a laugh as I came to her helping her up. Her weight balancing on only one foot.

"I approve immensely." I added picking her up effortlessly as Alice waved at her.

"Have fun you guys, but not too much." She teased.

"You look delightful, delicious almost." I said to Bella as I moved through the castle to our destination.

"You look pretty good yourself, Prince Edward." She said kissing my lips in a soft sensual manner. I would let the title slide if she would always kiss me like that.

"We're here!" I announced stopping a little from two gigantic doors.

"Where's here?" She inquired.

"I want you to close your eyes." I said. "I can't put you down to cover them, but I'm going to trust you. Can I trust you?"

"I don't like surprises." She cautioned.

"Can I trust you?" I repeated.

"You can." She replied obediently closing her eyes.

I smiled making sure her eyes were closed before opening the doors and stepping through. Hopefully, she would enjoy it.

A/N: Any guesses as to where she is? I know some of you are bound to get it.

This chapter is up in honor of one of my favorite authors and friends, Jay's birthday. As my present to her, she got to pick an update of any story she wanted, and she picked this one. So Happy Birthday! Hopefully you'll be celebrating soon!

Next Chapter: What is Edward's Surprise?

Muggleinlove


	15. Edward's Surprise

Chapter 15: Edward's Surprise

BPOV

I obeyed Edward closing my eyes. He seemed excited for my surprise, and I was not going to ruin it for him. He had been incredibly caring and sweet, and was even carrying me despite my protests. He was truly Prince Charming.

"Bella," He whispered in my ear making me shiver. His voice was so powerful that it literally made me weak. "I'm going to put you down, but I still don't want you to open your eyes."

"Why?" I pouted as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"Please." He pleaded as I sighed.

"Fine." I stated feeling him gently placing my legs on the floor.

"Don't move." He warned and I felt him walk away. I heard some things moving followed by bright light. I was severely tempted to open my eyes, but I took a deep breath. I would not.

"I want you to open your eyes on my count to three." Edward said moving behind me.

"One." He said his hands on mine.

"Two." He added his lips coming closer.

"Three." He finished his lips on my neck as I opened my eyes. I looked around, but I couldn't believe it. We were obviously in the library, but it was impossible to call this a personal library.

The room was huge. It was decorated in dark wood with a couple of couches and some tables spread out around. Every wall was covered in books. The room was two stories tall with a magnificent marble staircase leading up to the second floor. There were literally books from floor to ceiling. It was incredible.

"Do you like it?" Edward inquired, as I stood there dumbstruck. I couldn't say the words. It was the library of my dreams.

"It's, wow." I said feeling incoherent as he chuckled.

"Feel free to use it anytime." He added as I turned around to kiss him. "All these books are yours to explore."

"Edward, this is so wonderful. I can't believe it's yours." I rambled as he led me towards one of the shelves my hands touching the spines. The books dated back a long time. It seemed that they had everything from the modern to the classic. To even books I had only read about. "But if you have all these books here, why were you in the library?"

"Are you mad that I was in the library?" He inquired as I rolled my eyes. What kind of question was that? Was he crazy?

"Ofcourse not, Silly." I answered as he laughed.

"I like to get out of these walls from time to time." He explained as he led me to a specific wall.

"These are the classics." He explained as I arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know I like classics?" I asked as he laughed.

"I'm very observant, Bella. I saw a few on your nightstand at the hotel." He clarified as I kissed him.

"Care to join me?" I asked taking the copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"I'd like that." He said carrying me to a nice huge sofa. "Why Romeo and Juliet?"

"Why not?" I questioned. "It my favorite. I know it's cliché Shakespeare, but it's so romantic and beautiful."

"To tell you the truth, it's my favorite as well." He admitted.

"You're just saying that." I complained as he shook his head sitting behind me on the couch.

"What are you going to read?" I asked noticing he had no books in his hand.

"I was hoping we could read together." He replied as I smiled settling into his arms as we both stayed on the couch reading out loud. His strong voice soothing me. The story was that much better when he read it.

EPOV

I was so excited that Bella loved the library. We spent the afternoon reading to each other. Having Bella in my arms was the second most wonderful sensation, second only to her kisses. Bella was reading softly her soft melodic voice encompassing me as I placed kisses from her neck up to her ear. I found that she had a sensitive spot right under her ear, that caused her to shiver everytime my lips approached.

_O Romeo, Romeo,  
wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name,  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

"If you keep going, I'm not going to be able to finish." She said as I chuckled still not breaking contact with her delightful skin.

"We can finish later." I said moving the book from her hand and placing it on the table next to us.

"What do you suppose we do instead?" Bella asked turning around.

"I can think of a few things." I said as I leaned over to kiss her. I had this fascination with kissing her. I had never been so utterly consumed by a woman. I craved her, her smile, her eyes, her kisses, her touch. I craved it all.

Bella responded to my kiss sitting sideways on my lap. Her fingers disappeared into my hair as our lips moved together, our tongues tasting each other. "Edward." She moaned as we broke contact gasping for air.

"Bella." I whispered my hands cupping her cheeks.

Our lips returned to each other as I felt my desire grow. She was a siren, and her very being called to me. I had to remind myself to slow down. As much as I wanted to continue, I knew we were heading towards very dangerous territory.

I kissed her softly slowing down our pace. I watched her intently as her eyes fluttered open. Her lips were swollen from our kisses, and she looked even more beautiful than I thought was possible.

"That was..." She began before trailing off.

I simply smiled unable to finish the sentence for her. That had been the most wonderful , sensuous kiss I had ever had.

"I have a question." She finally stated biting her lip. She seemed nervous, almost unsure.

"Ask away." I answered taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"Well, you know about my one boyfriend. But how about yours?" She said as I sighed. "How far have you gone?"

"I've never had a boyfriend." I said as she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"You know what I mean." She added as I took a deep breath.

"I've never had much time for girlfriends." I admitted. "I had one serious girlfriend, Princess Mia, for a while. But like I said before we were more friends than anything. I dated other girls, but I've never gone all the way."

I waited for her to seem disgusted. I knew most women would be turned off by the fact that I was twenty-five and for the most part inexperienced. Not completely, inexperienced. The only thing I hadn't done was actually do the deed.

"I know that may be a let down." I quickly added.

"Edward, a let down? Why?" She asked looking deep into my eyes. "I think it's wonderful that you have waited. I wish I could have to."

"What do you mean? Do you regret it?" I questioned touching her face. She was with her that excuse of a man for six years, and I held no false hope that they hadn't. But I hated seeing her sad and confused. I wanted to make her happy, make it all go away.

"Yes and no. At the moment, I thought it was the best. But looking back at all of it, I shouldn't have. I just though Jacob was the man I was going to marry." She explained her eyes getting watery.

"Bella, if he didn't know how to appreciate you, then that is his lost. You're far too beautiful and intelligent to let him hurt you. You deserve better." I said looking deep into her eyes.

"I deserve you." She whispered as I smiled giving her a kiss.

"You deserve better than me, Bella. Much better." I whispered as she hugged me. If one of us was not worthy of the other it was me. I was not worthy of the woman in my arms. Nobody would ever be good enough for her.

**A/N: I know Edward is older to still be inexperienced, but remember he's a Prince. He's very careful over who he lets in. And I wanted things to be different. Most stories make Bella inexperienced and I wanted to turn the tables. He's traveled through 3****rd**** base (meaning oral). But he has never gone all the way.**

**A lot of you were right about the library. And I must say that the inspiration for the library did come from Beauty and the Beast. I love Disney and all it's movies.**

**Next chapter: The Dinner**

**Muggleinlove**


	16. Dinner with Royalty

Chapter 16: Dinner with Royalty

BPOV

Alice had kidnapped me gain up to her room to get me ready to meet Edward's parents. I didn't know what t o expect as I put on a dark greenish blue dress with a v-neck with a knot underneath my breast. It showed off just enough cleavage to appear sexy yet proper.

"Alice, it's beautiful. But I can't wear this kind of back to meet your parents." I complained. The back of the dress was a deep plunging V. It showed off a lot of skin, and I wasn't too comfortable with that.

"Bella, you look gorgeous. Edward is going to die when he sees you." She added buckling her towering heels. I had gotten away with small kitten heel, since my ankle was still very tender.

"I love the dress, if it was only Edward. But Alice, I am meeting the King and Queen. Shouldn't I dress more conservatively?" I added looking in the mirror and fixing the soft curls in my hair.

"Bella, we are in the twenty-first century. We are not in the 1800s." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"I'm holding you personally responsible if they hate me." I replied as she laughed.

"They won't, Bella. They'll love you." She finished spraying just a little perfume on me. "There, all done."

"Is there anything I should know?" I questioned for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Just be yourself." She repeated standing in front of me. Alice was at least three, maybe four inches, shorter than I was.

"I'm not very special." I admitted biting my lip.

"You definitely are, Bella. You had to be special to catch Edward's eye." She reminded me giving me a hug. "No just relax and have fun. Edward is going to be there with you, and so will Jasper and I."

"Thanks, Ali." I said giving her another hug.

"You're very welcome. Now let's go before we're late." She ordered as I laughed following her out of the room.

EPOV

For some idiotic reason, my parents had insisted on dressing up for this dinner. I paced the downstairs foyer waiting for Bella and Alice to emerge. Jasper had arrived a few minutes earlier and was speaking quietly with my father. My father had a fascination with medicine and I knew he would've been a doctor if he wasn't a King.

My mom arrived first looking spectacular in gold off the shoulder dress that ended just above her knee. She always looked years younger than what she really was. I smiled at my mom helping her down the last steps.

"You look anxious, Edward." She commented stroking my cheek.

"Bella is nervous." I replied as she smiled warmly.

"Neither of you have to be nervous, I'm sure she is a lovely young woman." She added kissing my cheek.

"She is mom." I answered as she smiled going off to my dad's side.

I knew my parents would like her. They tended to trust my judgement, and I knew Bella was the woman for me. She was perfect in every imaginable way. But why was I nervous?

The answer was simple. Meeting my parents wasn't the hurdle we needed to pass. That was actually the least of my worries. My father would love her, and see right away just how perfect she was. Like me, my parents had the natural ability to judge individuals on just one meeting.

Our biggest hurdle was going to be the public, and especially Parliament. Would they accept an American as a Queen? Would they even approve of our relationship? I really hoped they did, because I couldn't see myself without her.

I spotted Bella and Alice on the stairs and I couldn't help, but smile. Her dress was almost sinful. It hugged her body perfectly, and I found my eyes trailing every inch of her exposed skin. I wanted to touch, kiss, and caress every inch of her.

BPOV

I took a deep breath walking down the beautiful staircases. I heard voices downstairs, and I knew that they were waiting for us. Alice stood next to me as the foyer came into view. Edward was standing near the stairs speaking quietly to Jasper.

Edward's eyes locked with mine as beautiful grin graced his face. He looked so beautiful in his suit jacket and dress shirt. He had no tie leaving a couple of buttons undone. I suddenly found myself very interested in finding out what was underneath his shirt.

I took a deep breath taking the last few steps as Edward held out his hand to me. "Hello, beautiful." He greeted giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, handsome." I replied blushing slightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked as I looked at him with an unsure expression. I really didn't know what to expect. "I'll be right here."

"I know." I answered weakly as I noticed that two other people I hadn't seen before were sitting in huge living area.

The woman had beautiful wavy caramel hair and a youthful glow. Her eyes were shining as they met mine, and they shared color with Edward's. She barely looked a day over thirty, maybe younger, she appeared to be Edward's sister or cousin.

The man was sitting on an armchair. He had very beautiful blond hair, a little unruly just like Edward's. He gave off an air of importance, and I knew right away he was the King. His presence made himself known, but he still had this aura of approach. Almost as if he would listen to you.

Edward took my hand leading me towards them. "Mom, Dad." He said still holding my hand, as I realized the woman was his mother. "This is Isabella. Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highnesses." I said with a slight curtsy. I felt my heart beating in my chest at about a million miles an hour. Did they like me? Was I dressed appropriately? Why had I agreed to this?

"None of that," The Queen said taking my hand. "I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle. Our titles are just for official ceremony stuff."

"It's very nice to meet you, and I thank you for welcoming me into your home." I responded as Esme gave me a hug.

"Nonsense, Bella. You're more than welcomed here." She added with a warm smile.

"Please make yourself at home." Carlisle added as he shook my hand.

"Thank you," I said as young woman came to the door.

"Dinner is served." She announced.

"Thank you, Mari. Can you please call Angela and Ben to join us for dinner?" Carlisle stated as she nodded before retreating back through the door.

We all went into a huge dining room with beautiful dark red wallpaper and ornate chandeliers. The table was set beautifully and a whole team of waiters waited for us to arrive.

"This is a lot." I softly mentioned to Edward as he escorted me in. "Do you always eat like this?"

"Not usually." He replied. "This is only for special occasions."

"What's the occasion?" I inquired as he chuckled.

"Meeting you, Darling." He said kissing my cheek as I blushed. This was entirely too much for just me.

Ben and a very pretty young woman with light brown hair and eyes. "Bella, I believe you've met Ben." Esme began as we all took a seat, Edward taking out my chair.

"I have." I answered smiling at Ben.

"This is Angela Weber, our press secretary and Ben's girlfriend." She explained.

"It's so nice to meet you." I said to Angela.

"The pleasure is all mine," She answered as the food began to arrive.

Dinner was a very grand affair. The conversation stayed light as they asked me about my life in States, and how I liked Volterra thus far. It was very comfortable, and even found myself forgetting that I was talking to the King and Queen. They seemed so natural and down-to-earth.

After we had finished the main course, Carlisle stopped them from bringing dessert so that we could have it in the sitting room. "I hate talking business after dinner." Carlisle began looking at Edward and I who were sitting together in a comfortable love seat.

"Just say it, dad. I know where this is going." Edward answered as Alice sighed.

"We have no choice, son." He replied as Edward nodded.

"Am I missing something?" I asked Edward feeling completely out of the loop.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to be put through this three ring circus." He replied softly, before Carlisle began.

EPOV

Most couples had two hurdles. Meeting his parents and meeting her parents. Once four people approved that was it. The rest was all second hand problems. Not everybody had to introduce their girlfriends to their country and to the world.

"Bella, you seem like a wonderful young woman." My father began as Bella blushed. "There's no need to be embarrassed, because it's the truth."

"Is there a 'but'?" She asked making everyone laughed. I loved the fact that Bella was so direct.

"There is no 'but,' Bella." My mother assured Bella. "Carlisle, just wants to warn you of what is coming."

"As you have already noticed the media is quite relentless. You've been lucky to have not been found out, because once they do they will not stop. They will find out everything about you." He explained as Bella grew stiff in my arms.

"He's not trying to scare, Bella." I whispered to her kissing her temple.

"Maybe Angela will be better suited for this." My father added as Angela stepped in to continue with the explanation.

"It is best to introduce you on our terms." She began as I smiled at her. Angela was the best press secretary we had ever had. She was young, but she was great. She thought on her feet, and always came up with just what to say and do.

"Meaning?" Bella asked my hand in hers.

"Meaning that we set everything up, and formally introduce you. The press gets their pictures and their story, and it circumvents a scandal."

"It sounds like a good idea." Bella reasoned.

"I'm glad you think that way, because I think it's best if we introduce you on Edward's birthday ball." Angela added as I groaned. I had forgotten about the annual ball held in my honor. I usually despised them.

"When's your birthday?" She inquired.

"Next week." I admitted as she pouted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"You didn't tell her." Alice jumped in.

"It's not important." I defended as everyone looked at me with frustrated stares.

"I'm sorry." I said to her as she nodded turning her attention back to Angela and her ideas.

In all honesty, I cared very little over how she was introduced. Nobody's opinion, but my own, mattered. But I knew it had to be done. It came with the territory, it was my duty as future King.

**A/N: Esme and Carlisle have to like Bella. It just fits. But remember there will be a lot of happy time before the storm.**

**On a side note I want to point out that my story The Love of a Pirate made it to the final round of Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Go over to her page (link on my profile) to vote. It's great to have gotten this far.**

**Next Chapter: Bella talks to her mom**

**Muggleinlove**


	17. Phone Calls

**A/N: Alright Guys I'm retarded. I posted the wrong chapter so this means you guys get two! Chapter 17 is Phone Calls and 18 is Shopping. I'm sorry for the confusion. I was proof reading my post for tomorrow as well, and I totally lost my train of thought. This one is first!**

Chapter 17: Phone Calls

BPOV

I jumped into bed in just the shirt Edward had let me keep. I had gone back to the hotel, and now I found myself lonely, and not tired. I knew Rose and Emmett had probably gone out to a club, and wouldn't be back until sometime after one. My sister and Emmett sure knew how to party, and Volterra had quite the party nightlife.

I stayed in bed staring at the ceiling as I contemplated the plan. Angela had come with Ben to drop me off, and she had assured me that it really wasn't too bad. The ball was a big function, but since there were so many important people in town the attention would not be solely on me.

All I had to do was stay close to Edward and smile. We would not be granting interviews, and she would be in charge of issuing a statement before the party. Edward had also suggested that I tell my parents, since there was a possibility that I would make worldwide news.

The thought of being seen by millions of people terrified me. I knew I wasn't beautiful or even graceful. I was not Grace Kelly. I was just a small-town, America girl, who managed to catch the eye of the most wonderful man in the world. He just happed to be a Prince. No pressure, right.

I grabbed my phone dialing my mom's number. I figured she would be the easiest to talk to. My father was more protective of me, while my mom was more free-spirited. She didn't worry much.

"Hello!" My mom answered on third ring.

"Hi, mom." I said as I heard her squeal.

"Hi, sweetheart. How's Europe?" She asked.

"It's beautiful, mom. It's great." I answered before telling her about the sights I had seen in Volterra. I hadn't seen much, but in all honesty, I didn't care.

"Why aren't you out partying?" She inquired as I laughed. "From what I've heard Volterra has some pretty great clubs, and you need to loosen up and have fun. Have you met anybody?"

"Mom!" I complained as she laughed.

"You have. Tell me all about him." She ordered as I rolled my eyes. Even though I had spent the majority of my life with my father, my mom still knew me all too well. She always knew what I was going to say before I said it.

"Mom, he's wonderful. He has copper hair and the most piercing green eyes. He can make you melt with his eyes. He's sweet and kind, smart and funny, and so gorgeous." I explained as I heard my mom swoon.

"Does he have a single father?" She asked as I began to laugh.

"Did you forget about Phil?" I reminded her.

"Phil would understand, Bella. Now tell me more. How old is he? What does he do? Where's he from? How did you meet?" She replied as I settled on the bed.

"Well, he's twenty-five, twenty-six next week." I answered. "He was born in Volterra and we met in the library. I sort of bumped into him and fell." I finished saying everything, but the one question I had been dreading to answer.

"Does he have a job?" She inquired.

"He does." I stated taking a deep breath. "He's the Prince."

"The Prince of what?" She asked.

"The Prince of Volterra. The future King." I clarified waiting for my mom to say something, but she stayed unusually quiet. "Are you going to say something?"

"There's not much to say." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I guess you're going to live in Europe." She sighed as I froze. What did she mean? I had known Edward for little under a week.

"Mom, I just met him." I complained.

"Bella, I always knew since the day Jacob broke your heart." She began saying Jacob's name with venom. "That the next time you had a boyfriend it would be forever. You're not one to give you're heart lightly."

"I'm not." I agreed the fear growing within me. "I think he's my soul mate, mom."

"I have no doubt that he is." She added.

"But what's going to happen? We come from different worlds, different social classes?" I asked.

"Bella, sweetheart, everything will work out." She assured me. "Love conquers all."

"I hope you're right, mom." I whispered.

"Ofcourse, I am." She added with a laugh. "I'm you're mom, I'm supposed to be."

"I might be in the paper and news soon." I announced as my mom began to cough.

"When? Where?" She asked and I knew she was just itching to start cutting newspaper clippings. My mom loved to make photo albums, and having me in the newspaper would make her day.

"Well, they want to introduce me next week." I admitted as I heard my mom screams.

"It has to be serious if they are introducing you as his girlfriend." She added and I couldn't help, but agree. If it was just some kind of fling they wouldn't. Why would they put their name on the line that way?

"Ofcourse, it's serious mom." I replied.

"Well, you better keep me informed. Have you told your father?" She continued as I remained quiet. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation. "I take that as a no."

"Obviously, not." I responded as she sighed. "Can you tell him?"

"Tell him that his daughter is dating the Prince of Volterra." She stated sarcastically.

"Exactly that." I said leaning back against the pillows. "He won't bite your head off."

"Fine, I'll talk to Charlie." She answered.

"Thank you, mom. You're the best, and I love you." I squealed. It was such a relief not to tell my father. In between my mom and Anne, Charlie's wife, they would soothe him. They would make sure he wasn't angry when he called me.

"I love you too, baby." She finished before we hung up.

As soon as I had hung up with my mom. I found myself missing Edward even more. I knew it was far too soon to be spending so many nights together. But I missed the warmth of his embrace. My bed felt empty without him.

EPOV

"What do you think?" I asked my parents as soon as I had escorted Bella to Ben's car. I made sure to give her a proper goodbye, telling her that I would call her before I went to bed.

"I think she's wonderful." My mom commented. "She's beautiful, smart, and seems to have a good head on her shoulders."

"I have no complaints." My dad admitted. "But I'm worried about what this would mean for the country and for you, son."

"Dad, Bella and I are special. I feel it when I look at her, and I have never been happier than I am now. I think if people see how happy she makes me they'll like her, too." I reasoned.

"I would like to think that you're right, Edward. But people aren't very trusting now a days." He added as I sighed sitting down on the couch. "I want you to be happy, but I want you to think of the consequences."

"I'm ready to face those. We will face them together." I said firmly.

"I personally couldn't have found a better match for you, sweetheart." My mother said giving me a hug. "I see what Alice said."

"What did Alice say?" I asked. Alice and Jasper had already escaped to have some alone time up in her room.

"That you were both destined for each other." She clarified.

"I'm pretty sure we are." I replied before heading upstairs to call my beautiful Bella.

I stripped down to my boxers climbing into my cold bed. As I tried to find a comfortable position, I realized it wouldn't be possible. I needed Bella to be comfortable, I needed her to feel whole. I leaned back against the gigantic pillows grabbing my phone and dialing her number. I missed her voice and her laugh. I missed everything about her,

"Hi, Edward!" She said sounding out of breath.

"Hi, Bella. What were you doing?" I asked with a silly grin on my face.

"I was taking a shower, silly." She clarified as I imagined her naked in the shower. I felt myself getting happy just thinking about it.

"I wished you would have stayed." I sighed as she giggled.

"Honestly, I wish I would've stayed too. I'm lonely without you." She admitted.

"I can send Ben to pick you up." I added excitedly as she laughed.

"Edward, we shouldn't. You have an early morning tomorrow. "And I should spend sometime with Rose and Emmett."

I knew she was right, I had been monopolizing her time, and she barely had a chance to spend time with her sister. I knew I was selfish, but now that I had found her I didn't want to let her go. She was the reason for my existence.

"I know, it still doesn't change the fact that I miss you." I replied.

"I know, my bed feels empty and cold." She added.

"I can go over and warm you up." I teased as I heard Bella's breath hitch.

"Don't start something you're not prepared to finish, Edward." She warned.

"Who says I'm not going to finish." I replied.

"Tease." She commented.

"One day, love, one day." I assured her.

My door suddenly burst open my sister bouncing in. "Are you on the phone with Bella?" She asked.

"What is it to you?" I asked as she took the phone from me.

BPOV

Alice had quite a lot of energy. It all seemed to radiate off of her infecting everyone around her. You couldn't not be happy around her. I heard her take the phone from Edward. "Hi, Bella!" She greeted.

"Hey, Alice." I answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're going shopping tomorrow for a dress for Edward's party." She stated happily as I mentally groaned. Did I really need any more clothes?

"Alice, that's nice of you. But I have a few dresses to pick from." I declined. They were not going to spend more money on me. I was more than capable of paying for my own things.

"Bella, but I know just the dress for you. I even have it on hold and everything." She pointed out.

"I promised my sister I would spend time with her." I continued hoping that would get me off the hook.

"She can come, too. She'll need a dress anyway." Alice reasoned as I hit my forehead with my hand. How would I survive shopping with Rosalie and Alice? That had to be against the law.

"Alice." I whined.

"I'll pick you up at ten." She finished handing the phone back to Edward.

"Why shopping?" I asked as Edward laughed.

"I'd rather shop than listen to a bunch of old men talk." He answered causing me to laugh. He did have a point, but I hated shopping.

"I'd rather be in bed with you." I decided to tease as I heard his breathing pick up.

"You're going to kill me, Bella." He commented as I laughed. "Anyway, I'll have Alice bring you by tomorrow."

"Sounds good." I said trying to stop a yawn.

"Goodnight, my Bella." He whispered. "Dream of me."

"Always, Edward." I assured him as I hung up closing my eyes and thinking of my real life Prince.

**A/N: Some of you thought Renee was going to cause problems. But honestly guys, I won't do that again. Hasn't she caused enough in my other series? I actually like her as a character.**

**Next Chapter: Shopping with Alice and Rosalie**

**Muggleinlove**


	18. Shopping

**A/N: Alright Guys I'm retarded. I posted the wrong chapter so this means you guys get two! Chapter 17 is Phone Calls and 18 is Shopping. I'm sorry for the confusion. I was proof reading my post for tomorrow as well, and I totally lost my train of thought. Read the one entitled Phone Calls first!**

Chapter 18: Shopping

BPOV

"I love you, Bella." Edward said as his lips descended on mine. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our lips moved together our tongues dancing in his mouth.

"I love you, too." I managed to say as his lips traveled to the pulse point in my neck.

I felt like my body was on fire. I needed him to make love to me. He read my thoughts pulling my white tank over my head, his eyes roaming my bare chest. His stare made my body melt in a pool of desire. My own hands were shaking as I pulled off his T-shirt.

"I want you to say my name." He whispered in my ear before his hand touched me through the thin material of my cotton shorts.

"Edward." I whimpered his fingers crawling up my inner thigh my back arching towards him.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"I need more." I whimpered.

"More of what?" he questioned his lips on my breasts.

"More." I whined. "I need you in me, Edward."

I heard laughter interrupting my wonderful moment. I opened my eyes expecting to find Edward, but found Alice and Rose standing at the foot of my bed. "That was one hell of a dream." Rose commented as I covered myself with the comforter. How much of that did they hear? See?

"That's my brother you're dreaming of." Alice added lifting the comforter off of me.

"He's my boyfriend." I corrected as I looked at the two girls. If I wanted to have naughty dreams about Edward then it was no one's concern, but my own.

"So is this based on what has happened?" Rose asked looking very interested as she climbed on the bed next to me. "Because if it is you better start spilling."

"You better." Alice added joining me on the other side.

"First of all it is none of your business. What I have or have not done with Edward is between me and him!" I said crawling down to the foot of the bed.

"You're such a party pooper." Alice giggled.

I smirked at them realizing that I had no idea how Alice had gotten inside. She had never met Rosalie or Emmett, and one of them had to have opened the door.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"I knocked on your door and Rose answered, I told we were going shopping." Alice answered.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Bella. That wasn't very nice." Rosalie answered with both hands on her hips. "You know how much I love shopping!"

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I found out kind of late, and didn't want to interrupt you."

Alice laughed no doubt getting what I meant. I loved my sister and Emmett, but there were certain things you didn't want to see or hear. And I had walked in on them, too many times. It was very disturbing.

"Well, you better get ready." Rose said gesturing at my clothes.

"The faster you get dressed the faster you get back to Edward." Alice stated with a sly grin. "And he wants you to spend the night."

"Are you serious?" I asked biting my lip. I wanted nothing more than to be with him in bed again. I missed him too much when I was alone, without him.

"Overnight stays!" Rose commented arching her eyebrows.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked with a sly smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

EPOV

I had a few things to do today before I was able to see Bella. I had a half-day Parliament session to sit through, and then I had to make an appearance in the Children's Hospital. Our family was very dedicated to spending time at the hospital, since my mom had lost her younger sister at birth.

We were dedicated to donating our money and time to help those facing troubles. It was my mom's goal to prevent another family from suffering the same fate. Nobody had to go through that, and we made sure that our hospital was well equipped to handle everything. We were world-renowned as one of the best in the world.

"Do you know where Alice went?" My mom asked as she joined me in the kitchen for breakfast.

"She went with Bella to buy a dress for my birthday." I replied finishing my cereal.

"Alice and her shopping." My mom sighed with a smile on her face. "I hope she doesn't scare Bella."

"I think Bella is used to it." I answered taking my plate to the sink. I had always been taught to look after myself even though we had a full staff to do so for us. "She has a sister who loves to shop."

"Another Alice." My mom joked as I laughed.

"Just about." I agreed. "Well I'll see you later."

"Bye, sweetheart." She said giving me a kiss and hug. "Be good."

"Always." I answered before leaving.

"I have your schedule." Ben said to me handing me my leather portfolio.

"Thanks, Ben." I said.

"Also, Angela wants to meet with you and Bella tonight. She wants to go over what is going to be happening on the day of your birthday." He added.

"We can meet before dinner. If that's fine with her?" I answered as he nodded penciling it in into his notebook.

"I'll let her know." He stated as I jumped into the awaiting limousine counting down the seconds when I would be with Bella again.

BPOV

I groaned as I put on yet another dress. Alice and Rose had made me try on practically every dress in the store. It didn't matter that Alice already knew which dress I was going to get. She had to make me try all of them on.

I sat on the small plush chair in the dress room in a dark green dress. I really didn't like it, and I felt tired. All the dresses were starting to look the same. It almost made me sick.

"One more!" Alice announced as she stepped in with a bronze dress. "Try this one."

"Alice," I whined as she looked at me with a serious face.

"One more and we can head back to the house." She bribed as I sighed getting up.

"This one better be it!" I warned as she laughed leaving the dressing area.

I took off the disgusting green dress hanging it on a hanger before slipping on the bronze dress. It was made of silk. It had diamonds all along the halter line with a key hole opening that showed a little cleavage. It fell to the floor beautifully, and I knew right away that I had found the dress.

"Wow!" Rose said as she stepped in with a pair of gold shoes.

"I knew that was the one." Alice added walking in after her.

"Then why did you make me try on all the other ones?" I asked motioning to the rack full of dresses I had tried on.

"Because it's fun." She said as Rose laughed in agreement.

"I'm not Bella Barbie!" I complained as they both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, Bells." Rose stated.

"Do you like it?" I asked twirling around to see myself from another angle.

"It is perfect, Bella. You look like a Queen." Alice replied keeping the last part in a whisper.

"I wouldn't go that far." I sighed. "But I love it."

"You and your self esteem." Rose commented. "When are you going to learn that you're gorgeous?"

"I'm sure I am." I said sarcastically glad to have found the dress for Edward's Birthday Ball.

"I'll have it charged to our account, and we can go." Alice stated as my lips broke out in a smile. I was going to go see Edward, and I really couldn't wait.

After getting dressed in my normal clothes, I stepped out of the fitting rooms. "They have a late lunch waiting for us at the castle." Alice said flipping close her phone.

"Are you coming?" I asked Rosalie.

"You girls go ahead. I need to buy Emmett an anniversary gift, and since he's not here now is the perfect time." She answered.

"By yourself?" I inquired not sure whether I should leave her alone.

"Honestly, Bells. I can take care of myself. Besides I don't think you want to see me try on lingerie." She added as I scrunched up my nose. "I'll call Emmett to meet me here in two hours or so."

"If you're sure." I said tentatively.

"I'm sure. Go have fun." She urged giving me a hug and kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Rose." I finished following Alice out of the store.

"Princess, over here!" I suddenly heard as a swarm of cameras attacked us. I froze in place not knowing what to do. This was not the norm for me.

"Let us through." Alice said calmly grabbing my hand. I was thankful Alice had asked for our packages to be delivered.

"Who is this?" Some other man asked.

"Is this the Prince Edward's new girlfriend?" Yet another inquired.

"Where are you from, Miss?"

"Are you dating the Prince?"

All these questions were being thrown at me and I felt like I was on display. I felt myself burning red as Alice moved her way to her bright yellow Porsche.

"We will not be making any comments." She said clearly before we got in the car.

The flashes were still going off in my eyes as Alice made a call moving slowly into the streets. "Are they always like this?" I asked feeling scared.

"Not usually." Alice sighed once we were away from them. "They are just dying to know who Edward's girl is."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone shopping." I said as Alice zoomed down the streets. We had to be almost there with her speed.

"Let them talk, Bella. They're going to talk regardless." She explained. "Plus you'll be formally introduced in a few days."

"I just don't want to make Edward look bad." I sighed as she rolled her eyes pulling into the castle.

"Don't worry about him. He knows what he is doing." She assured me as we made our way inside.

**A/N: Shopping with Alice! I would love to join them one day.**

**A link to Bella's dress can be found towards the end of my Author Page. I find that it just beautiful.**

**Anyway whoever hasn't seen the new Twilight trailer, go check it out. It is just WOW! I was squealing like a little girl when I saw it. I'm on cloud nine, I just got a dose of Edward and McDreamy. I'm looking forward to my dreams tonight.**

**The next update for this story will be Monday. I have a paper due next week and I have to get started on a project that is worth fifty percent of my grade. Unfortunately none of my stories can give me credit. I wish they did though.**

**Next Chapter: Edward and Bella talk to Angela**

**Muggleinlove**


	19. Plans

Chapter 19: Plans

EPOV

Everything had taken a lot longer than I had expected. The Parliament session had gone over by two hours, and I was late to get to the hospital. I lost total track of time causing me to be late. I was supposed to be back in the castle by four, and it was just after five.

"I ordered the food you request, Edward." Ben said as we got into the limousine.

"Is it being delivered?" I asked. I had planned a romantic dinner for Bella and I, with the best Italian food in Volterra.

"It will be delivered at six." He assured me.

"Thank you, Ben. You can have the rest of the night off." I replied. There was no need for him to be around, since I was planning on spending the night with Bella.

We arrived at the castle in ten minutes, and I instantly rushed up to my room hoping to find my Bella. "Hello, to you too." Alice said as I almost bumped into her in my haste.

"Hi," I said kissing her forehead. "Where's Bella?"

"She took a book from the library and went to read in your room." She explained as I smiled moving past her.

I came into my room finding Bella fast asleep on my bed. The hardcover book was opened in front of her, and she was completely sound asleep. She looked angelic, almost fragile.

I slowly walked over moving the book before kissing her softly. "I'm here." I whispered showering her with kisses.

"Edward," She mumbled her voice heavy with sleep.

"Sorry, I'm late." I added as her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" She inquired stretching.

"Almost six." I answered checking my watch. "Are you sleepy?"

"Shopping makes me tired." She explained with a silly smile. "Our sisters look at shopping as a competitive sport."

"That they certainly do." I agreed with a laugh.

"But I'm glad you're here." She continued sitting up and moving towards me. "I missed you terribly."

"I did to." I whispered kissing her. "My day seemed to drag on without you."

Her arms wrapped around me as I pulled her sideways onto my lap. We kissed for a while her fingers in my hair and my arms firmly around her back. Her kisses were heavenly, and I felt as if I could kiss her for all of eternity.

I groaned the minute I heard a knock on the door. Who was bothering me now? Whoever it was, it had to wait. My lips did not want to leave Bella's.

"Come in." I said making sure Bella didn't move. I wanted to get rid of whoever was at the door, and waste no time in returning to where we were.

"Excuse me, Sir." Daisy, a member of our staff, said. "The dinner you requested has arrive. Do you want us to set up the dining room?"

"Please have it brought up here, Daisy." I stated nicely.

"Yes, Sir." She replied. "And Miss Weber is here, as well, for you."

I sighed heavily as Bella giggled. "Send her up. We will eat once she's gone." I replied. I figured the faster we get the press nonsense out of the way the faster Bella and I could enjoy our time together.

"Right away, Sir." Daisy said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Daisy." I said as she disappeared out of the room closing the door behind her.

BPOV

Edward was truly one of a kind. He treated his staff as human beings, and not like servants. He didn't seemed spoiled by all the money and luxury he had. He was kind and courteous, he was truly a gentleman.

"Angela, wants to go over the way things are going to work out on the day of my birthday." Edward said.

"Am I going to have to talk or something?" I questioned. "I'm not really one for public speaking."

"Neither one of us are going to talk." He assured me with a kiss. "Angela will address the press, and we will probably just pose for a few pictures."

I bit my lip trying to settle my nerves just as there was yet another knock on the door. "Come in, Angela." Edward called as Angela stepped in.

"Good evening." She said as I smiled at her. Angela and Ben were very approachable, and seemed like genuinely good people.

"Hi, Angela." Edward greeted as I moved next to him on the bed. "Take a seat."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time. This shouldn't take more than ten minutes." Angela prefaced looking sorry.

"It's fine." Edward answered as we all moved to the sitting area in his room.

"I guess, I'll start by informing you that Bella is going to be in the front page of tomorrow's newspaper." She said in an apologetic tone.

"What happened?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Alice and I got caught leaving the store." I explained looking down at my lap. "We didn't say anything."

"The press is very observant." Angela added. "They figure you're the girl from the previous article."

"Do you know what it will say?" Edward inquired.

"I'm not sure. My contact at the paper was only able to tell me that one of the pictures will run front page." Angela answered. "I'm having the first print being delivered here in the early morning hours."

"I'm sorry." I said biting my lip. I really didn't want to cause problems, and it seemed like that was what I was doing.

"It's not your fault." Edward said kissing my hair. "It's not your fault that people are so damn nosy."

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Angela added. "The press is pretty ruthless. It's something we have to live with."

"I know. I just feel like maybe I shouldn't have gone." I replied as Edward shook his head.

"Alice made you go, Bella. It's fine, Angela will address it." Edward stated as Angela nodded.

"We can move up the announcement to tomorrow. It's really just two days." Angela suggested.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Well, we can confirm the fact that Edward has a girlfriend. We may even be able to get it printed for tomorrow's paper." She explained as Edward thought it through.

"It's a double edge sword." Edward finally said running his fingers through his hair.

"How so?" I questioned.

"Well, they know who you are. They saw you with Alice, so you won't be able to stay at the hotel." He replied.

"Where will I stay?" I asked my eyes growing wide.

"You can stay here with me." He whispered in my ear making me blush.

"I couldn't impose." I answered with a small pout. I certainly wanted to be with him, but I wouldn't be welcomed in the castle for that long. I wasn't naive enough to think that.

"You wouldn't impose," He assured me. "But you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Edward, of course I want to stay with you." I said as Angela laughed.

"Then it's settled. I'll clear it with the King, and I'll have the statement printed in the article and I'll address it in a press conference tomorrow. It should be easier on you two this way." Angela stated writing something down in her agenda.

"How so?" I inquired. All of this press stuff was still new to me, and I didn't quite understand how it all worked.

"If the announcement has been made prior to the ball, both of you will just have to pose for a few pictures. I would also have time to warn those reporters that are invited to attend that there won't be any questions." She explained.

"Thanks, Angela." Edward said as she smiled.

"Goodnight." She said picking up her things.

"Goodnight." I answered as she left leaving just as our food arrived.

EPOV

Daisy set up our dinner by the couch and we quickly started eating. I hadn't realized just how hungry I really was. I looked at Bella and realize that she really wasn't eating just playing with her ravioli.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as she smiled weakly.

"Just thinking." She replied looking up at me.

"About?" I probed placing my arm around her.

"About everything." She replied biting her lip. "I don't want to impose. I feel like I'm a burden now."

"Bella, why would you say that?" I inquired in disbelief. She wasn't a burden, she would never be.

"I just don't want to put everyone out of their way. I will be fine in the hotel." She explained, as I captured her lips with mine pushing her down onto the couch. She eagerly responded to the kiss her arms wrapping around me.

"Has it occurred to you that I want you to be here? That I want to wake up each and everyday with you by my side?" I pointed out as she blushed.

"Are you just saying that?" She inquired.

"Definitely not, Bella. Please say you'll stay here at least until things blow over." I said as she smiled giving me a kiss.

"If that's what you want." She said with a smile her lips inches from mine.

"That is definitely what I want." I answered placing a searing kiss on her lips. I couldn't believe that she was going to be staying with me.

I usually hated the press, but for once I was happy with the results. They were giving me the chance to spend more time with my gorgeous girlfriend.

**A/N: So I hate leaving you guys without updates. Since I finished all my school stuff (sort of, I still have to read but the things that need to be turned in are done) I thought I would post a chapter.**

**My update schedule will be every other day. Meaning tomorrow Vegas will be updated and this one will be updated on Tuesday. I can't keep up with the double updates. I'm really sorry.**

**Next Chapter: Edward's Actual Birthday (The day before the ball)**

**Muggleinlove**


	20. Edward’s Birthday

Chapter 20: Edward's Birthday

BPOV

The reaction to the article had been mixed. The article had printed a few days ago, and reporters were trying to find any information on me. Yet, that information was almost impossible to find. Angela had not said who I was, and the only information they had was that I was staying in the castle.

It was the day of Edward's birthday, and the day before the royal ball. It had been hard to actually come up with a present for him. After all, what did you buy a Prince?

My family had plenty of money, not as much as his. But we were pretty comfortable in terms of money, but that still made coming up with an idea almost impossible. He really didn't need anything. But after days of thinking, I had come up with the perfect present. I just really hoped that he would like it.

I sat in front of his piano testing some of the keys. I had written a song in my head, and now I just had to make sure it all flowed together. I had been staying in the castle for a few days, and I was really starting to feel at home. Edward had gone out to some meeting with some head of state, and I now had time to concentrate on his present.

"What you doing?" Alice asked as she came in followed closely by Rose. Rosalie had been very supportive of my relationship, and seemed to be charmed by Edward. Even Emmett had taken to him, and was fast becoming friends with Edward and Jasper.

They were both still staying at the hotel, and planned to continue to stay there. They had only agreed to move, if the press found out just who they were.

"Working on Edward's present." I admitted as Rose's eyes grew wide.

"You're playing again." She commented as I nodded. Alice looking completely lost.

"I thought I'd give it a try." I explained fixing the sheet music I had in front of me. "I'm still a bit rusty, but I'm getting there."

"Why did you stop playing?" Alice inquired sitting on one of the chairs.

"Long and complicated story." I sighed as I hit a couple of keys.

"It's not that complicated." Rose added while rolling her eyes. "She dated this guy forever, who was an ass, and he dumped her."

"I couldn't get myself to play after that. I had no inspiration." I admitted as I tried to get Jacob out of my head. That had all ended four years ago, but the pain was still fresh in my heart.

"That guys obviously doesn't know what he's missing." Alice replied as I gave her a small smile. Alice was a wonderful friend, she always knew what to say. "So you're writing a song for my brother?"

I nodded with a blush. I had written lyrics and everything to go with it. It had hit me unexpectedly early one morning. It really captured a lot of what I was feeling.

"Let's hear it." Rose urged as I shook my head. This was for us, and I wanted him to be the first to hear it.

"Party pooper." Alice teased as I smiled.

"Come on guys, this is for him." I defended as they rolled their eyes. "Now go shop or something, I want to be ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Rose asked with a knowing smile.

"Rose!" I squealed my cheeks burning bright red. I knew that smile all too well.

"Are you going to make my brother a man?" Alice asked as Rose looked dumbstruck.

"You mean, he's never." She said trailing off at the end.

"I don't think he has." Alice answered as I stared at both of them. Were they really having this conversation in front of me?

"Can you please not discuss this." I finally said as they both looked at me and laughed.

"I'm sorry, Bells." Rose said as I rolled my eyes.

"That's fine." I said as they waved leaving the room.

I looked down at the keys taking a deep breath before beginning to play. I had a few hours before I had to get ready for dinner and for my surprise.

EPOV

It was the day of my birthday and I was sitting in a meeting with my father and a few members of Parliament. I'm sure that whatever they were discussing was very important, but my heart was not in it right now.

I hated to leave Bella alone. She couldn't really leave the castle without a guard, and our Head Security had advised us to stay out of the spotlight for now. At least until she was introduced tomorrow night.

My father locked eyes with me, and I knew that he knew that I was not mentally present. He had been pretty accepting of Bella. Bella was easy to accept. She was smart, funny, and just perfect.

"You seem preoccupied." My dad pointed out as we got into the car that was taking us back home.

"Just thinking." I said hoping that was a nondescript answer. I didn't want him to think I was letting Bella get in the way of my duties.

"About a certain brunette?" He asked as I looked away. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, son."

"I can't get her out of my head, dad." I admitted as he laughed.

"You're definitely smitten, that much is obvious." He stated. "Your mother and I were talking and we both think its time you had a holiday."

"Like a vacation?" I asked not really expecting that at all.

"We think it would be good for you to take Bella to explore Europe. You can take our yatch and explore the Mediterranean." He explained as I stood there in shock. I had been thinking of taking her out, but I had never thought of using our yatch.

"Are you serious?" I questioned as my dad nodded.

"Completely. You work hard, and I think you need this time. You can even ask Alice, Jasper, and Bella's family to join you later on. Though, I recommend some time to yourselves." He said as I smiled brightly.

I could just imagine us alone on a yatch just enjoying each other's company. It all seemed too good to be true, like a dream you knew would not come true.

"When can I leave?" I asked practically shaking in anticipation. I couldn't wait to tell Bella.

"The ball is tomorrow, Saturday. How about Monday?" He suggested as I nodded. We would be subjected to the circus which was the ball, but it would all be worth it. I would go through a million balls to have uninterrupted time with my Bella.

I thought about all the places I wanted to take Bella as we were driven home. I had at least fifty places by the time I was done, but I knew I would have to narrow it down. I couldn't be gone forever, and I also wanted to make sure that our friends had the chance to join us later on.

I got out of the car rushing into the castle. I was dying to see Bella, and tell her the good news. I was literally buzzing with excitement.

"Excuse me, Sir. Miss Bella asked me that I give you this." Daisy said as I thanked her taking the envelope.

The envelope was addressed to me in Bella's script. I gently broke the envelope taking out the handwritten letter.

My Dearest Edward,

I have plans for your birthday, but they do not start until later. Please have Daisy escort you to one of the guest rooms to get ready. I am using your bedroom as part of the surprise. Please don't spoil it, I promise you it will be worth it.

I'll have Daisy come get you when everything is set.

I miss you!

Bella

I sighed at the letter. I was intrigued by her surprise, since I hadn't really expected anything. I just wanted to spend time with her before everything went crazy the next day. But I would humor her. She had obviously worked on my surprise, and I would follow along.

BPOV

I smoothed my short dark pink dress. It was very simple, and something I had purchased in Forks. I had spent the day practicing my piece and cooking us dinner. I had been relieved that the staff had been so welcoming giving me full reign of the kitchen.

I adjusted the plates one last time as I waited for Edward to arrive. I took a deep breath as Edward knocked on his own door. "Come in." I called standing near the piano.

I smiled at Edward as he came inside. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a button down white dress shirt with dark blue stripes. "Happy Birthday!" I said as he smiled widely.

"You didn't have to do all of this." He said as he looked around. The room was pretty much the same with just a vase of pink roses on his piano and a formal round table in the middle of the room.

"I wanted to do something special for your birthday." I replied hugging him as he kissed my hair.

"Being with you is special enough." He added as I giggled leading him to the table.

"We better eat before the food gets cold." I stated as he held out my chair.

"It looks delicious." He commented as I smiled. "Did you make this?"

"It's one of the few dishes I can make. It's steak with garlic marinade and twice baked potatoes." I explained as I watched take a bite his eyes closing in pleasure. "Is it good?"

"It's delicious." He assured me as I took my own bite.

"I'm glad you approve, Edward." I said as we ate keeping the conversation simple. We talked about his day.

"Thank you, Bella." He said after we were done.

"Actually we still have dessert, but I want to give your present first." I said as he looked at me.

"Bella, this is more than enough. I don't like making a big deal out of my birthday." He prefaced as I ignored him pulling him towards the piano.

"I honestly didn't know what to get you." I began as he looked at me his eyes shining with what seemed like love. "So I wrote a special song for you."

EPOV

I hadn't expected a thing from Bella, but the fact that she had written me a song made me incredibly happy. It was also very ironic, since I too had been working on one for her. I would save mine for another day letting her have the spotlight today.

"I'm sure it's beautiful." I commented as I saw her face relax slightly. She was obviously very nervous.

I heard the first notes of the song. The soft melody filling the air before her soft voice took over in perfect tune with the music.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

I watched her as she sang and played. My heart swelled with emotions, and I knew I loved her. There was no other woman in the world for me. She was it.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe

I wanted to tell her, but I was afraid to. Would she love me too? Would I scare her? I just wanted to be with her forever, until the end of time.

_Just breathe  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

The tune seem to begin to fade as her eyes finally met mine. She smiled at me before singing the last two lines. Her smile informing me that she felt the same way.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

BPOV

I finished the song studying his perfect face. I felt the courage building within me. I was scared, terrified, of loosing him. But I had to trust my instinct. I wanted him to know just how much I truly loved him.

"I love you." I whispered softly his eyes meeting mine. "It may be crazy, and probably too soon…" I began before I was cut off by a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Bella." He stated as I felt my eyes getting watery. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I'm happy." I stated softly as he kissed me again.

"I'm completely happy, Bella." He added as our kiss deepened.

I reached for the buttons of his shirt slowly beginning to unbutton them. I had caught glimpses of his bare chest but, I had never had the chance to touch it. I wanted him, I wanted to be completely his.

"Bella." He warned.

"I need you, Edward." I stated as his kisses slowed down.

"I don't want to rush this, my love." He explained as I unconsciously pouted. "I want it to be perfect."

"It will always be perfect with you." I said as he shook his head.

"Soon, love." He replied as his lips returned to mine. "I have news though."

"News?" I asked as he nodded.

"How would you like to go on a Mediterranean Cruise?" He asked as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I questioned not believing what I was hearing.

"Completely, Bella. I want to take you on a cruise around Europe on our yatch." He explained as I kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"Ofcourse, Silly." I answered as he laughed.

We spent the rest of the night talking about the cruise. We would tell our friends to join us a week and a half into the cruise. It all seemed surreal, part of me didn't quite believe it. But the idea of Edward and I on a yatch by ourselves was too wonderful. It was perfect.

**A/N: Who saw that coming? I know a lot of you are itching for a lemon. What I have to say is that the first time is already written. I won't say when or how. Just that I already wrote it.**

**The song in the chapter is Breathe by Faith Hill. It's one my favorite songs, and I had to put it in here. I hope you guys like it as well.**

**Next Chapter: The Ball**

**Muggleinlove**


	21. Birthday Ball

Chapter 21: Birthday Ball

BPOV

The day of the Ball had finally arrived. Alice had sequestered me from Edward's room at the crack of dawn taking me into her room where a team of hair dressers, makeup artists, manicurists and just about everything you could think off looked after us.

I hated being treated like a mannequin that they could just style on their whims. But I knew this was necessary. I wanted to make a good impression on all the people I met. I wasn't sure just what would be expected of me.

"You look gorgeous, my love." Edward said as he appeared in his navy blue prince attire. He even had a few medals decorating his chest.

"I've never seen you in your Princely attire." I said as he chuckled. "Do you have a crown?"

Edward shook his head laughing. "I do, but I don't have to wear it." He explained as I laughed. I still found it hard to believe that Edward was a Prince. He was so normal and down to earth.

"Would you get mad at me if I said that you look like a Prince in a Disney movie?" I asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't get mad, If you promised to be my Princess." He replied as he leaned down to kiss me.

Angela stepped into the room with a big smile on her face. "There are five photographers and four reporters." She explained. "They are all trusted individuals."

"Are they expecting a comment?" Edward asked as Angela shrugged.

"Honestly, they're happy to just be included. It is up to you whether you want to address them or simply pose." She replied as Edward nodded.

"I won't be address them today." Edward said as Angela left to break the news to the reporters.

"I don't mind if you want to answer some questions." I said as he gave me a kiss.

"I want to get this media circus over and done with, Bella. I will not indulge their curiosity. They have enough information as it is." He added giving me a slight peck on the lips.

I knew he was right. The reporters had been able to uncover quite a bit of information since Angela had given them my name. The last article that had printed still stood out for me. It had appeared in the gossip column, and I still remembered it clearly.

_Girls From Volterra Not Good Enough for the Prince?_

_Column By: Lauren Mallory_

_During the past two weeks our shy young Prince has been keeping rather busy. It is no longer a secret that he is pursuing a relationship with Isabella "Bella" Swan, 22, from the United States. But why an American girl?_

_Prince Edward has been the most sought after bachelor in Volterra for many years. His short-lived romances never amounted to much, but insiders now say that he is very smitten with the American._

"_They are always together." One source says. "She's even residing in the castle, more specifically his room."_

_Is this what we are being replaced with? An American who is obviously defiling our country. _

_What does this mean for us? Did we ever really stand a chance? Should we throw away all hopes of one day becoming a Princess?_

_I'm personally not ready to give up that dream. What does she have to offer than one of us can't offer the Prince? _

_I believe we should let Prince Edward have his fun, because in the end this will be a phase. After all, will Parliament ever let our Prince marry an American?_

The last sentence had really irked me. I hadn't met the members of Parliament, but I knew I would be meeting the majority today. Would I be good enough? I wasn't sure I was, but I did know I loved him.

"Are you ready?" He asked as the guard signaled that everything was set.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I whispered as he hugged me giving me a gentle, but meaningful, kiss.

"Just smile." He repeated. "All they want is a few pictures."

"I'm not nervous about the pictures." I clarified. "I'm nervous about what comes after. I really want to impress Parliament."

"Let my father and I deal with politics. You just enjoy yourself." He replied as he took my arm leading me out of the room and down the hall.

EPOV

I hated the fact that we had to do all of this. I knew I would have to sit down for an interview eventually, but right now I was focused on getting through the first part of the night.

A few pictures weren't too bad. I had been subjected to worse, but I knew Bella was nervous either way. I heard them announce us as I escorted Bella inside. The flashes immediately started going off.

I smiled at them, trying my best to appear confident and at ease. Bella's grip on my arm had tightened slightly, but she kept a smile on her face. Angela reminded the reporters and photographers that we had limited amount of time, and needed to get to the ball.

"Can we ask a few questions?" One of the reporters called.

"Prince Edward is not addressing questions at this time." Angela answered professionally as she nodded to me.

I waved at the small crowd before leading Bella back out of our press room. "Is it always that blinding?" Bella asked as she blinked repeatedly.

"It can get worse." I answered honestly as she sighed. I had more than once been subjected to sea of photographers. The flashes became almost painful.

"Excuse me." Ben stated coming inside.

"Hello, Ben." Bella greeted as Ben smiled at her. Ben seemed to have relaxed a bit ever since I had started seeing Bella. He was less formal, and was finally calling me Edward.

"They await your presence in the ballroom." He announced as I nodded. I knew that it won't officially start until I arrived. As the guest of honor, I was required to be there.

"Thank you, Ben." I said as I smiled at Bella as Ben left us for a few minutes to give us privacy.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked in a whisper as I softly stroked her cheek.

"They will love you, Bella. Just relax. They may seem cold, but they're nice people. Well, most of them are." I explained as she forced a smile. "Look at the bright side, after all of this, it will just be the two of us."

"I can't wait." She sighed as I chuckled. I couldn't wait either.

BPOV

"Prince Edward of Volterra and Miss Isabella Swan." They announced as we appeared at the top of a huge marble staircase. I had seen the ballroom before, but it had never looked so grand.

There was at least two hundred individuals standing in the ballroom clapping as Edward escorted me down. He held on to me tightly as I tried my best to smile. I had to make a good impression, I just had to.

My eyes scanned the room finding Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Their presence made me feel better. It meant that not everybody in the room was judging me. "Happy Birthday, Edward." An older man said shaking Edward's hand.

"Thank you, Robert." Edward replied. "Robert, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Robert Cheney."

"Ben is told me so much about you." He said shaking my hand.

"I hope all good." I said as he nodded.

"He has nothing but praises." He assured me with a smile very much like Ben's. I immediately liked him just as much as I liked his son and Angela.

I was introduced to a few more members of Parliament as Edward made small talk. I could tell he was growing bored of the situation, and my feet were starting to get sore. I definitely regretted allowing Alice to stick stilettos on my feet. My feet were aching.

"Edward, have you been hiding from me?" A tall man with dark black hair and pale skin greeted. His smile seemed insincere and his gaze made me shudder. I definitely was not getting a good vibe from him.

"Why would I hide, Aro?" Edward asked as I watched the slight change in his stance and face. He didn't seem to like him either.

"I don't you tell me." He replied as he smiled at me. I smiled politely as he watched me carefully.

"This is my girlfriend, Isabella." Edward introduced. "Bella, this is Aro a long time member of our Parliament."

"And advisor to the King." He added as Edward nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse us. I'd like to have a dance before the evening is through." Edward stated steering me away from him.

"I don't like him." I whispered once we were on the dance floor.

"I don't either. Be careful around him, he's not good news." He warned as I noticed that two other men, who I hadn't met, were speaking with him looking our way.

"Who's with him?" I asked, not receiving good vibes from either one.

"Marcus and Caius." Edward replied as he twirled us around so that he could take a look at them. "They are also members of Parliament. All three have been after the throne for a while."

"How so?" I inquired.

"They planned a revolt years back, I was still a child." He explained as I frowned. Why would they do that? "It was crushed before it really began."

"They seem angry." I added as he nodded.

"They are, but don't let them get to you. They hate everybody." He replied as he leaned down to kiss me.

EPOV

I had tried to stay away from the Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were not good news, and I knew they would be the chief protesters of our relationship. My father kept Aro on as an advisor simply to keep him near. Like the saying goes: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." My father rarely heeded his advice.

I didn't want to worry Bella about them. The drama would come eventually, and there was no point in denying it. It was better to leave things as they were.

I held her close to me swaying to the music. Some of the guest had begun to leave, and I couldn't wait for all this stuff to be over. "Do you want some cake?" I asked Bella as we sat down to rest.

"That would be nice." She answered as I kissed her cheek going to grab us a piece.

"How are things going?" Alice inquired as I took a chocolate piece for us to share.

"Most people seemed to have liked her." I replied careful of who was around me.

"Let me guess the trio didn't." She replied rolling her eyes.

"You know, they'll never approve of anybody." I reasoned as we walked back towards the table.

"They need to get laid." Alice said rather loudly as a few people turned our way. Alice didn't even bat an eyelash as she continued her way towards Bella and everyone else.

"When are you leaving?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"We leave Monday." Bella replied as I took the empty seat next to hers giving her a fork for the cake.

"You guys are party poopers. You guys get two weeks and we get a few days." Emmett whined as everyone laughed.

"What are you kids up to?" My mother asked as she approached us arm in arm with my father.

"Emmett is whining again." Bella joked as Emmett stuck out his tongue.

"I think they need the time alone." Rose added reaching across the table to squeeze Bella's hand. I knew instantly why Bella loved her so much. Those two were very close.

"That they do." My mother agreed with a proud smile.

I was extremely happy that the ball had gone well. I knew we weren't out in the clear, especially not with Aro and company hovering around. But I did hope that things would work out. There was no other woman in the world for me, but Bella. I wanted her to one day be my wife, Princess, and Queen.

**A/N: There was the birthday ball! What do you think? It sets up the future drama, but for now we stay happy, for the most part.**

**The next chapter for this will be posted on Monday. Tomorrow's post will be What Happens in Vegas. I have decided that I will use weekends to catch up on writings, and will not be posting. Sorry, but I like to stay very much ahead.**

**Next Chapter: Bella talks to Charlie**

**Muggleinlove**


	22. Interruptions and Phone Calls

Chapter 22: Interruptions and Phone Calls

EPOV

I woke up looking down at Bella. She was still asleep on my chest as my fingers caressed the loose strands of her hair. I pressed my lips against her forehead bringing her body closer to mine. I loved feeling her so incredibly close to me.

I was very proud of her, and the way she had handled herself in front of the press. But most importantly, in front of the Parliament members. She had been nervous, but she had been pretty good about hiding her nerves.

I felt Bella begin to stir as I watched her open her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." I whispered kissing her warm lips.

"Morning." She replied her voice heavy with sleep. I smiled at her giving her a sweet kiss. Her arms wrapped around me tightly as she pulled me on top of her.

My hands traveled down to her waist. I pushed the material of her thin tank top higher relishing in the softness of her stomach. I drew small patterns across her skin as our kisses continued to get more passionate and deeper.

Her hands quickly found the hem of my shirt pulling it off my body. I groaned at the sudden contact of her skin against mine. She was still wearing her tank, but it was so much closer than we had been. It was maddening.

My lips left hers traveling to the pulse point of her neck. I continued my ministrations as her hands traveled up and down my back. Her soft moans driving me to continue. "I love you so much, Bella." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She moaned as I licked the space under her ear.

My hands began to inch higher up her body towards her breasts her breathing becoming heavier as my hands finally made contact. "You're so perfect." I said my hands massaging her mounds.

"Edward." She moaned her hips arching to meet me.

Every fiber of my being wanted to break all boundaries. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to touch every inch of her naked flesh, and make sweet passionate love to her. I felt her hands going down to the waistband of my cotton pants as I began to pull up the hem of her tank.

"Time to wake up!" I heard my sister yell from the other side of the door as she began to knock. My eyes locked with Bella's and I could tell she was just as disappointed as I was. This was as far as we had gone.

"I don't like your sister right now." She mumbled as I rolled off of her.

"You guys better be decent, I'm going in." Alice called as I heard the doorknob turning.

"Do you think anyone would mind if we killed her?" I asked Bella softly causing her to giggle.

"I'm severely tempted." She agreed as I gave her one more lingering kiss willing my body to relax. My hardness was becoming more and more painful.

"Good morning, sunshines." Alice greeted with a huge smile.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked in frustrated tone. I was not up for her perkiness.

Part of me understood that it was best that she came in when she did. I wanted our first time together to be perfect and sweet. I didn't want it to happen in a moment of recklessness. I wanted it to be driven by love not hormones.

"You guys made front page news and you're all over television." She announced as Bella groaned burying her face into the crook of my neck.

"Is it bad?" She asked still not looking.

"It's pretty neutral." She explained, as she turned on the television a young girl with bleach blonde hair and a fake tan came on.

"Good morning, Volterra! I'm Ashley Sanders with your hot gossip. It seems that rumors of Prince Edward's girlfriend are true." She said as a picture of us at the press conference popped on screen. Bella was leaning into me as I held her tightly against me smiling for the cameras.

"The two made their first public debut as a couple in last night's Royal Ball. The Ball was held in honor of the Prince's twenty-sixth birthday. Insiders says that the two appeared cozy. Sharing multiple dances and stealing kisses every now and then." She explained as another picture flashed on screen this one showing us slow dancing.

"How did they get that picture?" I asked since I knew that guests had not been allowed to bring in cameras.

"I don't know." Alice replied as we turned the attention back to the television.

"More and more information is coming in regarding the lucky Isabella Swan, or Bella as she prefers to be called. Bella is an American from a small town in the State of Washington who appears to be in Volterra on vacation." She continued.

"How do they know all of this?" Bella questioned.

"They have ways of finding out." Alice answered with a sigh.

"The incident of how the two met are still unknown. However, what is known is that this is shaping up to be a true fairytale, a real life Cinderella story." She finished before the scene was cut for commercials.

"It's just about the same in every channel." Alice, added as Bella phone began to ring.

Bella moved across the bed to the nightstand sighing loudly.

"It's my dad." She admitted as Alice nodded leaving the room.

"I can go." I said as she shook her head taking my hand. She had told me that her mom was going to talk to her dad, to sort of lessen the blow. Her father was not very keen on her dating.

BPOV

I knew my father's call was coming. He had time to process the fact that I had a boyfriend, and now he was calling. Yet, what I found strange was that he was calling so early. It had to be very late over in Forks.

"Hi, dad." I answered figuring it was best to just get it over with. I hadn't had a boyfriend in four years, but now I did. My father couldn't expect me to stay single forever. Right?

"Hi. Bells." He said sounding tired.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"You're on TV." He stated as I bit my lip. News definitely traveled fast.

"Mom told you I was seeing Edward, right?" I said cautiously as I heard him groan.

"Bells, are you ready for a boyfriend?" He questioned. "I mean you know what happened with that mutt."

"Dad, that was four years ago. I'm over that." I answered as Edward drew small patterns on the palm of my hand.

"I just don't want your heart to break again." He explained, and I knew he was looking out for me. He was always extremely protective of me, and it took the combined effort of our entire family to stop him from hurting Jacob.

"I'm older and smarter, dad. Plus Edward is a great guy, he's one hundred times the man Jacob ever was or is." I replied as he sighed.

"Do you know there are reporters all over town?" He stated changing the subject. My father needed time to process everything before he picked up the subject again.

"In Forks?" I inquired. Nothing interesting ever happened in Forks.

"Anne saw them when she went to the market." He added.

"Are they causing trouble?" I questioned hoping that they weren't being intrusive.

"Not yet, they are sort of looking around. We have seen two maybe three, they want information." He stated as I nodded. "But you know people here won't talk."

"I know, dad." I answered. One of the perks of being from a small town is that people protected the privacy of it's own residents. We all knew everything about the other, but we tended to keep it from outsides. It was a very tight knit town.

"I miss you, Bells." He said our conversation winding down.

"I miss you too, dad." I replied.

"Make sure to call me." He stated as I laughed.

"I will, dad. Say hi to Anne for me." I added smiling at Edward before we hung up.

"He doesn't seem angry." Edward commented as I shook my head. I never expected him to be angry, it's not in his personality to get angry. It took a lot upset him.

"He's worried about me." I corrected as he kissed my cheek.

"Worried about?" He inquired as I leaned into him.

"He doesn't want to see me get hurt again." I explained feeling completely safe and loved in his arms.

"I will never hurt you, love." He whispered, as I closed my eyes wishing it were true.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Edward." I said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Bella." He said with such conviction that I had to believe him. How could I not? "This is going to work out, Bella. It has to, because I love you."

"I love you, too." I added as I kissed him.

EPOV

Bella and I finally managed to get ourselves out of bed sometime after noon. I was reluctant to get out of bed, but I knew Bella wanted to spend some time with Rosalie and Emmett before we left on the yacht.

"Good morning," Bella greeted my parents as we walked down into the living area.

"Where are you guys starting off first?" My father asked as he looked up from his paper.

"We were thinking Italy." I answered as my mom smiled.

"Italy is very romantic. You have to take her to the vineyards in Tuscany." My mom suggested as I nodded. I had already considered staying at the summerhouse we owned in Italy.

"That sounds so beautiful." Bella said with a huge smile.

"They have the best wine in all of Europe." My father chimed in.

"I can't wait." Bella commented leaning into me.

"You won't have to wait long." I reminded her as Alice came in with Jasper.

"We have reservations in twenty minutes." Alice announced holding Jasper's hand.

"Then we better get going." I stated as we all headed to the car to pick up Rose and Emmett before getting to the restaurant for lunch.

BPOV

"Bella is the talk of the world." Emmett commented as they got into the limousine simply stuck out my tongue at him.

"You're just jealous, Em." I joked as he looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked his arm around Rosalie.

"You just want to be with Edward." I explained snuggling into Edward as he put on a disgusted face causing everyone to laugh.

The limo came to a stop a few minutes later, and as soon as the driver opened the doors the cameras began to flash. "Why are they here?" I asked as Edward sighed taking my hand and leading me through the crowd.

"How long have you two been together?" One asked.

"Is it true that you have plans to wed?"

"Is there a baby on the way?"

"Is it true that you're going on a Mediterranean cruise?" Another reporter inquired as we finally made it inside.

"How do they know these things?" I questioned as they led us to a secluded table away from windows and other customers.

"They must've seen them preparing the yatch." Jasper reasoned. "I saw them loading it up on my way to the castle."

"Don't worry, love." Edward said kissing my cheek. "They won't bother us too much on the trip. They know that we're leaving not where we're going."

"I hope you're right." I answered just as the food began to arrive.

"I am." Edward assured me as we began to eat. I couldn't wait for the next morning.

**A/N: I know I said no chapters until tomorrow, but I will be out of town beginning Thursday until Sunday. Therefore, I decided to post this. I will only be updating Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday of this week.**

**Charlie is not going to hate Edward. He's just protective of Bella.**

**Next Chapter: They leave on the Cruise**

**Muggleinlove**


	23. A Flash from the Past

Chapter 23: A Flash from the Past

BPOV

We had to wake up extra early to leave before the reporters had a chance to make it to the dock. We said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle before climbing into the nondescript black car. We did not want to draw attention to ourselves.

"Do you always have to travel in the dead of night?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Sometimes when we want complete privacy, yes." He explained his fingers playing with my hair. "Are you sleepy?"

"No." I said as I began to yawn.

"Sure you're not, love." He teased leaning his head on top of mine. "We can crawl back into bed, when we get on the yacht."

"There are reporters outside." Ben warned opening the small division. He was sitting with the driver, because he wanted to make sure that there were no complications.

"Are there a lot?" Edward asked as Ben shook his head.

"Not really, three or four." He answered with a worried expression.

"It's fine, Ben." I said thankful that we had brought our hoodies. "We'll make it past them and straight onto the yacht."

"Let's get this show on the road." I said forcing a smile. I wasn't exactly dressed for pictures, but I would deal. I was wearing black yoga pants, a dark blue tank top and one of Edward's Oxford sweatshirts.

"Thank you." He whispered giving me a kiss.

"For?" I inquired as he held me close to him.

"For being so understanding, and putting up with all of this." He explained as I laughed Ben opening the door.

The bright lights of the flashes continued to go off as Edward got out first the holding out his hand for me. We ignored the many questions as we walked towards the dock, the royal guards keeping them relatively at bay.

After we had passed the last area where the reporters could be in, we were ushered to a huge white yacht. The yacht was huge, I had never seen or imagined that it would be that big.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Edward commented as I nodded my eyes wide. "It's my father's pride, he loves it."

"It's beautiful." I commented letting the hoodie fall as Edward helped me inside. There were four individuals on board, three men and one woman.

"Welcome, Prince Edward." The oldest man with white hair greeted. "We're ready to sail when you are."

"Thank you, Mitch." Edward answered.

"Bella this our Captain, Mitch, his Co-Captain, Andrew, our cook Mike, and Lauren will be looking after us." He introduced. "Everyone this is Bella, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely noticing a small sneer on Lauren's face.

"The pleasure is ours, Ms. Bella." Mitch said as I smiled at him. He looked to be a very nice man.

"Bella is fine." I corrected as he nodded.

"Whenever you're ready, Mitch." Edward added as the crew disappeared to begin working.

"Have a nice trip, Edward, Bella." Ben said giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Ben." I said.

"Angela will be in touch with any new developments." He added as Edward shook his hand.

"You know you both should join us when everybody else comes next week." Edward suggested much to Ben's shock.

"We couldn't impose." He complained as we both laughed.

"You're family, Ben." Edward pointed out. "I'll check it out with my father, and I'll see you next week in France."

"If you say so." He said as he left the yacht.

"I like him. He's very sweet." I commented as Edward led me inside.

"Do you want me to show you around or do you want to head to bed first?" Edward asked me as I took a look around the main floor. It was even more beautiful and elegant than I ever could've imagined. It looked like it belonged in a luxury cruise line.

"This is incredible." I whispered as Edward smiled.

"What can I say, love. My father loves his yacht." He replied as I walked towards the middle of the room taking in the beautiful beige furniture and dark wood accents. Even the eight-person dining room matched. "And my mom decorated it."

"They both have impeccable taste." I added touching the soft fabric of the couch.

"Come on let me show you around." He suggested as he led upstairs to the other sitting room and the outside dining room.

"The pilothouse is through there." He explained as before he took me outside to see the view. The yacht was slowly starting to leave Volterra.

"The hot tub and the jet skis are upstairs." He added leading me up to the top floor.

The hot tub was towards the front, and I couldn't wait to get in there with Edward. "What's that smile?" He inquired as I gave him a sexy grin.

"I'm just thinking about us in that tub." I answered as eyebrows arched.

"And what will we be wearing?" He teased as I bit my lip moving towards the tub my hand touching the warm water.

"I was thinking more along the line of what we're not wearing." I replied as he made it to me in two steps, his lips crashing into mine.

EPOV

I heard Bella's words and I had to kiss her. Just the thought of being naked in the tub with Bella was overwhelming. I needed to touch her to be with her. Her soft lips met mine in a passionate kiss my arms wrapping tightly around her.

"You're going to be the death of me." I said in between breaths as she pressed herself tighter into me.

"Is it possible to combust out of sheer pleasure?" She inquired as I lifted her up her legs wrapping around my waist.

Our kisses grew more and more passionate as we made from the top deck all the way down to the bottom where the bedrooms were. I was thankful to have found nobody on my way. I couldn't take my hands off of her.

"Edward," She moaned into my kiss her hands in my hair.

"I love you so much." I added as I kicked the door of the bedroom open.

I knew I had to regain control of myself. She deserved better than this, but my body was making it hard on me. I placed her on the bed as she removed my oversized hoodie throwing it across the room. The thin layer of her tank top made it perfectly obvious that she was not wearing a bra.

I was frozen by her beauty. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, and I felt the speed only increase as she kneeled on the bed moving towards me. Her arms wrapped around my neck her lips meeting mine.

"There are no interruptions now, Mr. Cullen." She said in a sexy tone that caused me to groan.

"Bella." I warned my body protesting, and finally winning as I crashed into her.

She eagerly responded to me her small hands removing my shirt quickly. I left her lips only to travel the beautiful expanse of her neck and collarbone. My hands traveled down her sides to her hips, and I had to smile as she brought them up to her chest.

I massaged the soft flesh through the thin material my kisses trailing down her cleavage. She tasted delicious. I wanted all of her. I wanted to be hers, and I wanted her to be mine.

I felt her hands on my belt as I pushed the tank off of her. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. She was perfect. I saw her blush under my gaze, and I didn't know what to say. Why would such perfection be embarrassing?

BPOV

I knew where we were headed. I wanted to head in that direction. My body craved him in a way that I didn't understand. It was a constant need to be close to him and feel his skin on mine. Yet, at the same time I was self-conscious. What if I wasn't pretty enough?

I kissed Edward's chest and his neck trying to forget the fact that my top would soon be off. I felt him slowly pulling it up, and I couldn't help the flush that colored my pale skin. I bit my lip as he took me in. He seemed speechless, and I knew it was due to my imperfections.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I moved away from him. I couldn't take the rejection at least not that minute. I noticed that we were in the bedroom for the first time. I surveyed the room quickly finding the bathroom door and running towards it. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"Bella!" He called as I left him running into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me sitting on the floor as the tears overtook me.

"Bella, love. What's wrong?" Edward asked as I heard the concern in his voice.

I sobbed into my hands curling up in a corner of the bathroom. I felt ugly and unworthy as I found myself reliving the memory of what Jacob had done.

_The music blared as I walked across the gym floor. I smiled at a few friends who were dancing scanning the room for Jacob. I spotted him near the cheerleaders laughing and drinking punch._

"_There you are, Bells." He greeted as I approached them. Jacob was a football player, and was friends with all the cheerleaders. Yet, none were ever too fond of me._

"_Jacob, girls." I said politely as I noticed their stares._

"_Jakey!" One of the girls said touching his arms. "Weren't you going to tell Bella something." _

"_Tell me what?" I inquired as a few other people made their way to say hello._

"_Bella," He started and I knew immediately something was not good. He never called me Bella. I was 'Bells' or 'My Bell' never 'Bella.'_

"_It's over." He said indifferently as I stared at him. _

"_What's over?" I inquired not understanding what he meant._

"_We are." He clarified. "You're not good enough for me."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?" I asked in disbelief._

"_I thought you were so supposed to be smart." One of the girls said. _

"_Of course, he's breaking up with you. You're a troll." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Is this true, Jacob?" I inquired._

"_I have a new girl." He said putting his arms around the girl that had called me a troll. "She's way more responsive in bed."_

"_I can't believe you." I whispered as I realized that all eyes were on me. _

"_Believe it, baby." He added. "You're a lousy fuck, and no guy would ever want you. Your breast are too small, you're too pale."_

"_She's a freak." Somebody called as I felt my world collapse. I was a nobody and I was doomed to spend my life alone._

_I rushed out of the gym and into the cold, rainy night. The tears streamed down my face as I ran home in the rain._

I loved Edward in a way words were unable to explain. But I knew the truth I wasn't beautiful. I could pretend to be confident, but it was all a mask. When Edward had removed my shirt, it was as if he was taking that mask with him. He was going to see me, and all my imperfections.

What made me think I was worthy of him?

**A/N: I know you all hate me right now, and I don't blame you. There won't be an update until probably Sunday night, though I will be updating What Happens in Vegas tomorrow. Like I sai I will be out of town for the rest of the week starting Thursday.**

**On the bright side, you guys did get a taste of Jacob is capable of. He is definitely one of the villains in this story. Even fairytales have villains.**

**Next Chapter: Edward's Reactions**

**Muggleinlove**


	24. Yours

Chapter 24: Yours

EPOV

"Bella, please let me in." I pleaded at the door of the bathroom. I was at a total loss over what I had done. She had seemed like she had been ready. Had I read the signs wrong?

I heard her sobs as I pressed my head against the door. I hadn't meant to push her. Why had I been so stupid? Why had I let my hormones rule me?

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I said feeling my heart constricting. I didn't want her to be in pain. I had caused her pain, and now I didn't know what to do about it. "I was a dick, please forgive me."

I ran my hands through my hair. "I love you, Bella. Please open the door." I continued as I heard her sobs quieting down. Would she open the door?

BPOV

I had no idea why Edward was apologizing? He was perfect, I was the one that was deeply scarred. I got up the tears still falling grabbing a dark blue robe that was sitting on the countertop. He needed to know what had happened. He needed the whole story.

I opened the door, my heart breaking even more when my eyes met Edward's. He was crushed. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry." He said coming towards me. "Forgive me."

"Edward," I whispered. "It's not your fault."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you to do something ." He said as I touched his face trying to regain control of my emotions.

"We need to talk." I said watching the fear in his face. "Not like that."

"We can move slow." He added as I shook my head. I needed to get over this. I couldn't allow it to keep affecting my life. It had happened four years before.

"Edward, you know about my ex." I prefaced. "But you need to know what he did."

"You can tell me anything, love." He replied kissing my hand.

I took a deep breath looking into his eyes. His eyes were full of love and concern. He made me feel safe, as if I belonged with no one but him. As I explained to him how Jacob had broke up with me, and the harsh words he had said.

"I'm so sorry, love." He said giving me a hug. "He had no right to tell you those things."

"There's no use denying them," I whispered small tears trailing down my cheek. "They're true."

"Far from it, Bella. You're gorgeous, breathtakingly so. You're everything I could ask for in a woman and more." He added as he stroked my cheek.

"You're just saying that. I'm pale, my hair is mousy brown, my eyes are plain, and my body is whatever. Even my breast aren't big enough." I pointed out as Edward grimaced.

"Bella, your gorgeous." He added. "That excuse for a man did not know what he was talking about."

"You're just saying that." I complained again as he got up taking my hand and taking me to the mirror.

"Look at yourself, love." He commanded standing behind me. "You're absolutely beautiful your skin is soft and unblemished." He stated caressing the skin of my neck.

"You're hair is so soft and the perfect shade of mahogany. Your eyes are so expressive and bright, they almost seem to sparkle. And your body." He said kissing my neck. "Your body is absolutely perfect. I love the way it feels pressed against mine Your curves and every single part of you is perfect, beautiful, wonderful."

I heard his words as I leaned against him. I felt my confidence growing as he spoke. He really did love me, and he really did find me attractive.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered turning to face him. His fingers traveled up to my face his fingers erasing the remnants of my tears.

"I love you, Bella." He reminded kissing my forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally my lips. "I love every single inch of you."

"I love you, too." I said as I realized what I needed and wanted. It was the right time. "Make love to me."

I needed to be completely his. I didn't want to be part of anybody else, and I wanted to feel him. I wanted to be his.

EPOV

"Make love to me." She repeated as I searched her eyes for doubt. I didn't want our first time to be out of regret.

"Bella," I whispered kissing her lips. "We don't have to do this."

"I want to do this. Edward." She replied with conviction. "I want to belong to you."

I kissed her passionately bringing her small body closer to mine. My fingers disappeared into her hair as our kisses continued to deepen. We slowly walked towards the bed, before Bella opened her robe revealing her bare chest to me again.

I kissed her neck and collar slowly making my way to her breasts as her hands traveled down to my belt. I was extremely nervous I had never done this before and I wanted to make sure I did it right.

My jeans were slowly removed as I lowered her cotton yoga pants leaving her only in her blue cotton boy shorts. "You're so exquisite." I said to her as I kissed and touched every inch of her body.

"Edward, please." She begged as stroked her hot center through the damp cloth of her panties.

"What do you want, love?" I inquired covering her face and neck with butterfly kisses.

"I want you." She gasped as she cupped my hardness through my black boxer briefs.

"I'm yours." I said pulling on the waistband of her boy shorts.

We continued to kiss for a long time our hands exploring the expanse of each other's bodies. I felt her lowering my boxers her hands reaching out to touch my waist and hips. "I love you." She whispered in my ear as I continued to shower her with kisses.

The only thing on my mind was Bella. I wanted to make her feel loved and protected. I wanted her to know that she was my other half, the better half. She was risking a lot by letting me in, and I knew I would never let her down. I needed her. We needed each other.

She pushed me gently onto my back, her eyes getting the full view of me. She smiled before slithering down my body covering my chest and stomach and kisses. I felt her kisses trail down to my thighs before her warm moth engulfed me, her tongue reaching out to taste me.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud. Her mouth on me was heavenly. I had never felt something so pleasurable in my entire life. None of my other experiences could prepare me for this. She was the one, the one and only.

BPOV

I usually hated giving oral. In actuality, I hated giving Jacob a blow-job. He had the tendency to get overexcited causing me to gag, but Edward maintained his control. I felt his body tense with my ministrations, but he did not force himself any further into my throat.

"Bella," He cried his hips arching towards me. I drank him completely before kissing him lightly savoring his taste. I crawled back up to him taking his lips in a heated kiss.

Edward gently placed me on my back repeating the actions I had done on him. He left a trail of kisses down my body towards my center. I looked at him, and I felt very embarrassed nobody had ever done that to me.

"What's wrong, my love?" Edward inquired no doubt noticing my sudden stiffness.

"You don't have to." I protested as he looked at me in disbelief.

"I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." He replied massaging my thighs lightly. "Please, love."

I nodded slowly biting my lip as I felt his kisses on my upper thighs. His tongue darted out to taste him, my body instantly responding. He continued his attack for a few minutes my moans and cries filling the air. I had never felt anything as powerful as the orgasms that ran through me.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked yet again as he returned to me. His eyes bore into me, searching for any sign of hesitation. But there was none. I knew Edward was the one. We had been made for the other.

I nodded kissing him slowly and passionately. "Make love to me." I repeated for the third time my hands caressing his cheeks.

I watched him intently as he slowly entered me. He was real careful not to hurt me, yet I knew it was not possible. As much as I wished that it were, it was not my first time.

I pushed all of that far from my mind. Edward loved me in spite of that, and I loved him even more for that understanding. I couldn't change the past, but I knew he was the last. He was the man of my dreams.

He slowly rocked back and forth kissing me as my hands traveled his back. He felt incredible within me, and I never wanted the sensation to end. I wanted us to remain one forever.

The knot in my stomach tightened with every thrust. My hips met his our breaths becoming more and more ragged. "Bella." He cried the knot in my stomach unwinding completely in pure bliss as he followed me instantly after.

He pulled me close to him as we try to regain our breaths. My heart was beating furiously in my chest. But I felt relaxed and content. We had each other.

"I love you." He reminded me yet again as we watched the sun rise through the window.

"I love you too." I answered snuggling closer into him a soft song slowly filling the room. I was completely and truly his. We were made for each other.

**A/N: I'm back which means my updates should be back to normal. I had a great time, and I am floored by the number of reviews I came back to. I didn't have time to respond, but I will answer a few questions.**

**The Lauren on the yacht is the same one from the column. A lot of you are very observant. Good job!**

**I hope the lemon lived up to your standards. My story line with Jacob is just beginning. There's more to come on that later on.**

**Next Chapter: A lazy day by the hot tub**

**Muggleinlove**


	25. Sunscreen

Chapter 25: Sunscreen

EPOV

I found myself unable to sleep after making love to Bella. She was fast asleep clinging to me, and all I could do was just stare at her. I knew I had done the right thing by waiting to share the special moment with Bella. There was nobody, but her. She would forever be the love of my life. The only woman I wanted to spend my life with.

The sun filtered in through the slight window opening shining down on Bella's beautiful hair. She seemed more content than ever before. There was not a trace of concern on her beautiful face. She almost seemed to glow in the morning sunlight.

I knew we had obstacles in our way, but I was confident that we would make it through them. We had to, because without each other we were incomplete. I knew I should probably sleep, but I couldn't. I was afraid that I would wake up and find it had all been a dream.

"Edward, Sir." I heard Lauren say, as a soft knock on the door broke the silence.

I reluctantly slipped out of bed wrapping my robe around me before heading to the bedroom door. "Yes, Lauren." I asked as she smiled politely.

"Mike wants to know what you will be having for breakfast?" She replied observing me intently. I ignored her stare concentrating instead on what she was saying.

"Chocolate chip pancakes should be fine." I replied knowing that Bella was fond of having them for breakfast.

"Should I prepare the formal dining area?" She inquired as I shook my head.

"The outside dining area should be fine." I corrected as she nodded excusing herself.

"Who was at the door?" Bella asked sleepily her eyes just opening.

"Lauren wanted to know what we were having for breakfast." I answered my breath hitching as she sat up the covers falling and exposing her luscious body.

Bella noticed my response her cheeks turning bright red as she quickly covered herself up. "I'm sorry." She said softly as I made it to her in two long steps.

"Don't ever cover yourself from my eyes, love." I said moving her hands the thin blanket falling again. "You're absolutely perfect in every way. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered before our lips connected in a heated kiss.

Our kiss grew more and more passionate the covers and my robe quickly discarded as we made love for the second time.

BPOV

I felt like I was floating on air, as I finally made it to the bathroom to put on my bathing suit. I never believed that making love could be so sensuous and pleasurable. Edward was absolutely perfect. It was a completely different experience to be with him. An experience I knew I would never grow tired of.

I examined my suitcases noticing that nothing I had packed had made it on board. It appeared that Alice and Rosalie had taken it upon themselves to rearrange my entire suitcase leaving only things they deemed appropriate.

I had more than a dozen bathing suits, and each seemed tinier and more revealing than the previous. We were supposed to spend the day out on the deck enjoying the Mediterranean sun, but I had no clothing choices. As I continued to search through the small bathing suit bag I found an envelope with a letter addressed to me.

_Bella, _

_Don't bother to keep looking there is nothing more. We both feel that your wardrobe needed an update. Hope you like the new clothes. I would wear the more revealing suits now, since it's just you and Edward. It's up to you though, you could always wear them on the beach if you preferred._

_Love you!_

_Alice and Rosalie_

_PS- Make sure to make my brother a man soon. Hugs, A. _

I read the letter five times smiling at Alice's request. That was one request that I had already fulfilled. I knew they were right. I should wear the more revealing suits in front of Edward rather than in front of the entire world. It would be nice torture to do so.

I picked a bright green bikini. It wasn't as bad as I thought, though I did feel a bit self-conscious about the two ties that held the bikini bottom in place.

"Love, are you alright in there?" Edward asked. I had taken quite a while contemplating just what I would wear.

"I'm fine. I'm almost done." I answered slipping on a fleece v-neck tunic in black before stepping out.

"Our breakfast is out on the deck." Edward stated taking me in his arms and kissing me lightly. Edward was dressed and dark blue board shorts and a plain white shirt.

"Then let's go." I urged smiling at him as his eyes took in my legs. I knew he was going to be surprised once I took the cover-up off.

The table on the deck was set up with our food. We were shielded from the bright sun by the higher deck. Yet, we still had an uninterrupted view of the crystal blue ocean and the baby blue sky.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Lauren asked as Edward shook his head.

"We're fine, Lauren. Thank you." He replied as she disappeared back inside.

"Do you all do this often?" I inquired taking a bite of the food.

"We used to when we were younger." Edward answered taking a sip of his juice. "Since I started college and Alice did too, we don't have the time. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely." I quickly replied with a huge smile. "I've never dreamed of doing this."

"Wait until we get to Rome." He added my eyes widening. I had always wanted to visit Rome, and I couldn't believe that was our first stop.

"When do we get there?" I asked my excitement making me almost bounce in my seat.

"I think we should arrive in Cittavechia tomorrow and a car we'll meet us there to take us to Rome." He explained just as the Captain came down onto the deck.

"Good morning," Edward and I greeted.

"Good morning." He stated. "Just wanted to let you both know that we're right on schedule, and the weather should remain flawless through the next few days."

"At what time should we be there, Mitch?" Edward inquired.

"We should be there extremely early due to the wonderful conditions. I will imagine by four or five in the early morning." He informed us as Edward smiled brightly.

"Please call ahead and have the car waiting at six." Edward added as I looked at him in disbelief.

"At six?" I inquired. As eager as I was to explore Rome, I was not very keen on waking up before dawn.

"I want to show you something. You'll see." He replied as Mitch nodded leaving us alone.

EPOV

After Bella and I had finished breakfast we both made our way to the top deck to grab some sun and have a dip in the hot tub. Two of the cushioned lounges were situated out in the sun with a dark blue towel and ice water.

"You always have everything set up." Bella joked as I shrugged finding the sunscreen on the table as well.

"You can't say you don't enjoy it." I replied as she laughed.

"I'm not saying it's not convenient. I'm saying that it's feels weird." I replied removing my flip-flops.

"Do you need help with the sunscreen?" I inquired with a wink my jaw dropping the minute she began to remove her cover-up.

I had expected her to wear a bikini, but I felt like I was going to combust. Her bikini was bright green pushing her cleavage and leaving very little to the imagination. Her luscious breast, flat stomach, beautiful waist, and long legs were all on display.

"Do you like?" She asked innocently twirling.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella." I mumble as she laughed.

"Help me with the sunscreen." She urged sitting down on the lounge chair.

I took a deep breath taking some of the cream in my hand. I started slowly on her shoulders working my way towards the middle of her back. "You look absolutely delicious." I whispered smiling as goose bumps appeared on her skin.

"That feels good." She purred as my shorts suddenly became very tight.

"You have no idea." I answered as I traveled down past the strings of her top and down to the curve of her back.

"Don't forget my legs." She added and I knew instantly she was doing it on purpose. She wanted to get a rise out of me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I answered with a low chuckle. If she wanted to play dirty, she was going to meet her match.

I made sure to cover every inch of the back of her legs with sunscreen. From her ankles all the way to where her legs met her behind.

"Turn around. My job isn't done." I suddenly stated.

"I can handle the rest." She answered as I shook my head.

"I don't do anything halfway." I reminded her as I settled her on her back repeating the process with the front of her legs.

I placed gentle kisses on her flat stomach before I spread the sunscreen. "You're such a tease." She commented as I smiled mischievously.

"I think you beat me in that category, love." I responded turning my attention to the curve of her breasts.

I smoothed the cream carefully making sure that no section of her exposed body remained untouched. I wanted to make sure that she would not get a sunburn. "I love you." I said finishing off with her cheeks, forehead, and nose.

"All done." I said triumphantly placing the sunscreen on the table.

"It's my turn." She added with a sly smile grabbing the bottle and removing my shirt quickly.

"You don't have to use sunscreen as an excuse for me to remove my shirt." I pointed out with a laugh as her small hands began to work on my back.

"You're so strong and muscular." She stated softly as I groaned at her touch.

She continued the process covering my entire back before she had me on my back straddling my waist as she began to work on my chest. "You're a sexy vixen." I said to her as she massaged my chest.

"Do you not enjoy it?" She inquired coyly.

"I love it." I answered sitting up and kissing her passionately. "It makes me hot."

"It definitely does." She responded once she felt my arousal against her.

I had to stop myself from taking her on the lounge chair. It was not gentleman like, and I didn't want anyone to walk in on us.

It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Not much happens in this chapter. It sort of connects the story to the next one. Plus I wanted to show their playfulness.**

**Lauren's part comes later in the story. It's developing.**

**Who wants Edward to be in charge of applying their sunscreen? I know I do.**

**Next Chapter: Roma Part 1**

**Muggleinlove**


	26. Roma Part I

Chapter 26: Roma Part I

BPOV

It was just after dawn when Edward and I arrived in the center of Rome. I was in awe as I took in the sights. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head as we passed near the Coliseum.

"It's the Coliseum!" I exclaimed as Edward nodded. I couldn't believe I was seeing everything I had read about in the history books. All of it seemed to pale in comparison to the real thing.

"We have to wait a bit before going in though. It's not open yet." He explained kissing my bare shoulders. I had worn a strapless blue dress but had a white sweater for when we entered the churches.

"Where can we be going so early?" I inquired as he laughed. We were passing near the ruins of the forum and I couldn't stop looking out the window.

"We're just about there, my love. Be patient." He added as I sighed impatiently. Patience was definitely not one of my strong character traits.

"You can leave us here, Marco." Edward called to the driver as I noticed that the royal guard stepped out of the car behind us. We had a few guards waiting at each stop, but they had been instructed to give us space and not draw attention to themselves or us. We wanted to stay unnoticed as long as possible.

"When shall I pick you up?" Marco asked with a heavy Italian accent. It was even hard for me to understand him.

"A mezzogiorno, vicino al Colosseo." Edward answered flawlessly as he took my hand leading me down a narrow street.

"You speak Italian?" I asked as he chuckled.

"And French, plus some Spanish. Spanish is Alice's thing though." He responded as I stood in shock. Is there anything this man couldn't do?

"What did you tell him?" I questioned hoping to learn some Italian while I was in Italy.

"I told him to pick us up near the Coliseum around noon." Edward translated as I tried to remember just what Edward had said to Marco.

"You still haven't said why we're here so early." I pointed out just as the street began to widen leaving us in a huge open area with the Trevi Fountain directly in front of us.

"I figured it would be best to see it before the tourist arrived." Edward explained as he led me down the few steps to stand right in front of the majestic fountain. It was a lot bigger and more beautiful than I ever could've imagined.

"Edward it's beautiful." I stated with a sigh. I loved the fact that the only two people present were both of us, and two of his guards a little further away. We were alone just enjoying the scene before us.

"It's best to see it like this. It gets very crowded later on." He stated as he took out a camera gesturing for me to pose.

I smiled brightly my hand on my hip as he snapped away. He even had one of the guards come over to take a few pictures of both of us. He even managed to steal a few kisses as his camera flashed away.i couldn't wait to see them.

"I love this." I said. "I love that this is just us."

"I wish it would always be." He sighed. "But I know it won't take long for the paparazzi to find us."

"Edward, I really don't mind." I said honestly. They were annoying, but they come with the territory. "I'm glad to just share this."

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered.

"I love you too, Edward." I answered before giving him a kiss.

"Do you know the legend of the Trevi fountain?" He asked sitting us down at the edge of the fountain.

"I've heard that if you throw a coin into the fountain you're guaranteed to return to Rome." I answered as he nodded.

"Do you know the rest?" He inquired.

"There's more!" I said biting my lip.

"If you throw two you are guaranteed love, and if you throw three you will marry a Roman." He explained as I opened my purse taking out only one coin.

"Why one?" He questioned as I kissed him tenderly.

"Because I already have love, and I don't want a Roman. I have my Prince Charming right here." I answered throwing the one coin before kissing him passionately.

EPOV

I wrapped my arms kissing her back. I loved Bella so much, and I was so happy that we had gotten our private time at the fountain. I knew the rest of our day was probably not going to be as peaceful. I would get recognized sooner or later.

"You're absolutely perfect." I stated as I took her hand letting her get one last look at the fountain.

"I'm almost sad to leave." She commented as I kissed her cheek.

"I'll bring you back one day, love. I promise." I replied going down another street my guards not far behind.

"Where are we off to now?" She asked always trying to figure things out before they happened.

"I wanted us to get some breakfast." I replied leading her through the still empty street to a small café with a view of the ruins.

"What do you want?" I asked Bella as she studied the pastries.

"It looks like a croissant." She said pointing to a croissant shaped pastry.

"It's a cornetto. I guess you can call it the Italian croissant, the cream filled one is delicious." I added as her eyes lit up.

"One of those for you then." I chuckled as she nodded eagerly.

"And a cappuccino, please." She stated as I nodded gesturing for her to take one of the outside tables.

I ordered two cornettos and two cappuccinos before joining Bella outside. "How do you like Rome so far?" I asked as she smiled.

"It's amazing, Edward. The history books don't do any of it justice." She replied taking a bite of her cornetto.

"This is divine." She commented with a moan making my pants a bit tight.

"You're very dangerous, Bella." I said as she laughed.

"It doesn't taste better than you." She added softly as I noted a few people looking our way.

"We might be discovered soon." I stated trying to ignore the looks I was getting.

"It's not going to stop me from enjoying our day." She was quick to respond as I smiled feeding her a piece of my jam filled cornetto.

"That's just as good." She continued taking another bite.

"You're too much, my love." I answered before we threw our way our garbage making our way towards the Roman ruins.

"Excuse me, Sir." A small girl said to me just as we were leaving the café. The small girl had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was positively adorable, and couldn't be older than seven or eight.

"Yes," I said noticing my guards approaching.

"Are you Prince Edward?" She asked shyly.

"I am." I whispered as I motioned my guards back. I loved children, and I wasn't going to have her escorted away.

"What's your name?" In inquired thoughtfully.

"Isabella." She answered simply as I smiled at Bella. "Can I take a picture with you?" She inquired in a hopeful tone.

"Only if I can take one with you." I added showing her my camera as she squealed.

BPOV

I watched on as Edward interacted with the little girl. I felt my stomach flutter as I noticed just how natural he was with kids.

"Is this your princess?" The little girl asked Edward.

"I hope that she will be one day." He said with a heart-stopping smile.

"You're very pretty." She added looking directly at me.

"You're very pretty." I corrected as she giggled. "And guess what."

"What?" She questioned.

"My name is Isabella like you." I replied as she began to clap.

"I want you to be in the picture, too." She added pulling Edward and I to pose as we looked at one of guards who snapped both pictures.

"Bye bye, now." I said to her as she waved happily skipping over to her mom, who waved in appreciation.

"You're wonderful." I said to Edward as we left the café.

"I have a soft spot for kids." He explained. "That's why I always volunteer at the Children's Hospital."

"I think that's very sexy." I purred in his ear making him chuckle his arm wrapping around my waist.

"I'll show you how sexy I can be." He whispered in my ear kissing my cheek as a bright flash went off. Our quiet time was coming to a close.

**A/N: So I finally fixed the chapter. It was a total mess, but I put it all back together. The good thing is that it appears that it was only this chapter. So, for all your patience I have decided to post this tonight.**

**I have been to Rome, and did see the Trevi fountain. It is definitely a sight to behold. As for the legend, it was told to me by the tour guide. Hopefully, it is correct if not blame her.**

**I have posted a one shot: A Halloween to Remember. It's very lemony, and quite fun. Go check it out if you haven't already.**

**Next Chapter: Roma Part II**

**Muggleinlove**


	27. Roma Part II

Chapter 27: Roma Part II

EPOV

I felt like hurting somebody when the flash went off. Was it too much to ask to have a quiet day with Bella? There weren't that many photographers just two or three, who up to now were not invading our personal space.

"Prince Edward, what brings you to Roma?" One asked inching closer as my guards came closer as well.

"It's fine," I said to them taking Bella's hand and continuing on my journey. I was not going to allow them to ruin my plans.

"Edward, we can go." Bella began as I stopped shaking me head.

"Bella, love, I have nothing to hide. If they want to be pricks then let them. I want to enjoy my holiday with you." I said honestly crossing the street to ruins of the forum.

"At least they're keeping their distant." She mentioned softly as I noticed that my guards were keeping them relatively at bay.

"They're trained to do that." I sighed as Bella and I began to walk studying the architecture of the Roman civilization.

"Everything here is so much grander and more impressive than in the history books." Bella commented studying some of the columns that were still standing.

"It's amazing how long it has all been here." I added as she nodded before I took a few pictures of her.

"So what are the plans for later?" She inquired leaning towards me as we continued to move our way through the paths. There were a few whispers and a few people took pictures, but we were pretty much left alone.

"Well, after lunch I wanted to take you to Vatican City. No visit to Rome is complete without going there."

"Can we see the Sistine Chapel?" She inquired as I nodded.

"We can see anything your heart desires, my love." I said moving away from the ruins and heading towards the Coliseum.

"Is there always this many people?" Bella asked taking in the swarm of people trying to get into the Coliseum.

"Unfortunately, yes. Were sort of here during high season." I sighed making sure I held her hand tightly. The guards came closer as I found the tickets I had already purchased leading the way inside.

BPOV

I held onto Edward tightly as we made our way into the Coliseum. I saw many different tourist taking a million pictures, but I was thankful for the crowd. We had lost our paparazzi friends in the confusion.

"I can't believe this structure still stands." I commented touching the walls. "It's almost surreal."

"It's very amazing." Edward agreed stealing a kiss. We had been extra good during or times in the ruins, and it felt good to kiss him again. A few hours without his kisses felt like an eternity.

"Let's head upstairs." Edward suggested as we walked up the staircases ending up with a great view of the entire amphitheater.

"What's all of that?" I asked pointing to the maze like structure on the bottom.

"That's where they kept the lions." Edward explained. "They used to not feed them and keep them without sunlight."

"Why?" I inquired in disbelief. How could they be so cruel?

"It was the way things were. It made them more ferocious when they were set free. It made for a good show." He added as I leaned into him.

"It's still not humane." I complained with a sigh. I was especially fond of lions, and I dislike any type of animal cruelty.

We snapped a few pictures and Edward even posed with a few teen girls who approached him. He had a very kind heart, and found it hard to say no. It was part of what made him so great.

"Thank you for the picture." One of the girls said as Edward smiled.

"You're very welcome." He answered before waving to them as we walked back down the stairs.

"You seem quiet. Are you upset?" He inquired looking very sorry.

"I think it's sweet, Edward. Not many people would've done it." I explained as he chuckled.

"So you're not jealous." He asked looking at me curiously.

"Not really." I replied. "They get one picture, I take you home."

"That you do, Ms. Swan." He said kissing me lightly before heading back out into the streets of Rome.

"The car is over there, Edward." The head guard said before he lead us towards the black car.

"Where are you headed to next?" A photographer asked snapping away as Edward allowed me in the car first.

"Don't they ever get tired." I sighed as he shook his head on our way to our next destination.

"Unfortunately not." He answered kissing my palm as we made it through traffic towards our lunch location. "But I hope it will take them sometime to find us now."

We drove for about half an hour, though we were stuck in traffic for most of the ride. It seemed that traffic in Rome was unmoving. There were at least a million cars trying to get by the narrow streets.

"We're here." Edward announced as he looked out the window. I could see the Spanish steps in the near distance, but it seemed like just about any street.

"Where are we?" I asked. I had imagined that we were going to be eating in a café.

"You'll see." He answered helping me out of the car as we made our way through an open door.

"Edward!" A very beautiful woman said as she approached us giving him a hug. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy as I saw her hug Edward. I wanted to scream that he was mine, and she couldn't have him.

"Irina, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella." He introduced. "And Bella, this is my mother's younger sister, Irina."

"Your Aunt?" I asked in feeling slightly guilty for thinking less of her.

"I'm sorry to have angered you." She quickly apologized.

"It's my fault," I corrected smiling at her. The resemblance to Esme was definitely there. She had the same long brown hair and beautiful heart shaped face.

"I thought your mom was from Britain?" I inquired.

"We are." Irina answered. "But I moved here not long after Edward was born. I met this Italian man and fell madly in love."

"My Aunt is in love every other week." Edward added with a teasing grin. "She's in love with love."

"We can't all have your luck, young Edward." She replied as Edward rolled his eyes.

"You're not that much older than me, Irina." Edward pointed out as she pouted.

"But I'm still older." She retorted triumphantly. "But I made the lunch you asked for, it's up in the terrace."

"Thank you." Edward stated.

"Why don't you join us?" I offered, not wanting her to feel left out.

"You two have fun. I have a lunch date." She added grabbing her purse.

"Figures." Edward mumbled as Irina playfully smacked his arm.

"You keep him in line, Bella." She warned as I nodded.

"Don't worry." I answered as she gave us each a hug.

"Be good, and send your parents my love." She called floating out of the room.

"I didn't know your mom had a sister." I mentioned as Edward led me up the stairs. I knew she had the sister that had passed away at birth.

"I only have one aunt. My dad is an only child, and Irina and Esme are almost fifteen years apart." He explained. "Irina is only thirty."

We stepped up to the highest floor my breath hitching as I took in the view. We had an unparalleled view of the Spanish Steps and could see for miles. There was even a small table near the ledge with our lunch already set up.

"Did Irina cook this?" I asked as he nodded.

"She studied with the best Italian chefs." He stated as I looked down at our lunch. There was a salad, a pasta dish, and a seafood dish. It was way too much food.

"It looks great, but it's so much food!" I complained.

"It's worth it though!" He added as we began to eat.

Our conversation stayed relatively simple. We talked about the sights and our favorite parts of Rome. I had definitely found a new favorite city to add to my list. Edward amazingly ate all his food eating some of mine, before we made our way back into the car and towards Vatican City.

I leaned against him as we kissed sweetly. I loved him so much, and I love the fact that I was able to share all of this with him. There was nobody in the world but him. He was my everything.

"Where are we headed tomorrow?" I asked as he placed another kiss on my nose.

"We're heading up to Capri and then sailing towards the mainland. I want us to spend a night or two in Tuscany." He explained as I smiled. It all seemed too wonderful. I was still waiting to wake up from the most wonderful dream I had ever had.

After all fairytales can't come true. Right?

**A/N: The paparazzi is a constant presence, but I wanted them to have their own time. **

**I'm stunned by the amount of reviews I have gotten for the last chapter of What Happens in Vegas. I will be updating that tomorrow.**

**Next Chapter: Back at the Yacht and Capri**

**Muggleinlove**


	28. Capri

Chapter 28: Capri

BPOV

We arrived back on the yacht a little after eight that evening, and I found myself still buzzing with excitement. Rome had been everything I had dreamed of and more. And I knew it had only been better, because of my company. Edward had planned everything perfectly.

"How about a dip in the hot tub before bed?" Edward asked with a sexy grin.

"Are you trying to get me into a bikini, Mr. Cullen?" I asked pressing my finger against his chest.

"On the contrary, Ms. Swan." He answered moving my hand and sliding his hands down my arms. "I want to get you out of it."

I felt my knees go weak at his statement. We had only been together once, and I really wanted a repeat performance. I wanted to feel his body against mine as we both peaked in pleasure.

"Then I think we should change." I said composing myself and heading towards the bathroom to change.

I looked through my bag finding a tiny white bikini that I knew would do the trick. It was not something I usually wore, but I figured I was not going to be wearing it for too long. I studied myself in the mirror combing out my hair. The bikini top was two triangle pieces that pushed my breast together, and the bottom left exposed more than it covered.

After putting on a pick lip gloss I stepped into the bedroom to find Edward. I grabbed a dark blue towel wrapping securely around me before I made my way upstairs to the deck. The night was perfectly clear, the full moon hung in the sky and the countless stars twinkled in the cool breeze of the night. It was breathtaking to say the least.

I spotted Edward near the hot tub turning it on. I smiled as I let my eyes trail down his body. He was only wearing black trunks and I wanted nothing more than to rip them off his perfect body. I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me, his kisses on my lips, my neck everywhere. I moaned at the thought causing Edward to turn around.

"The staff went to sleep." He mentioned as I smiled removing my towel.

"That's really good." I whispered walking towards him. "Does this mean we have the boat to ourselves?"

"Only the Captain is awake, but he's busy driving the yacht." He replied his lips inches from mine.

"And what are we going to do about that?" I questioned in a husky tone.

"First, I'm going to kiss you." He replied his lips brushing mine a few times before actually kissing me.

Our mouths met in a heated kiss as our bodies framed the others perfectly. I allowed my hands to wander down his back past the waistband of his trunks to grasp his firm behind. "You overestimate my control." He mentioned his lips on my neck.

"Who says I want you to exercise control." I retorted adjusting my grasp before he picked me carrying me into the bathtub.

EPOV

Bella was a sexy vixen. The two small pieces of fabric she was wearing could hardly be called a bikini. Her entire body was displayed, covered only with the thin white fabric. Yet, that was a situation I soon hoped to rectify. I wanted, no needed, to be with her again.

I carried her into the warm hot tub settling her on my lap our lips never once leaving the others. My hands roamed her body freely touching ever inch of her. Our kisses continued to deepen as she slowly shifted until she straddling my legs, her hot core on top of my throbbing arousal. She moved herself against me causing us both to hiss in pleasure.

The warmth of her body was all I felt, the hot water seemed to pale in comparison to her. I kissed down her jaw line to her neck as my hands worked on the ties of her top. I allowed the flimsy material to float away as my kisses continued their southern path across the tops of her mounds.

"So, beautiful." I mumbled into her skin as she gasped in pleasure.

"Edward." She cried softly as I took her erect peak in my mouth my fingers lavishing the other with attention. "I need you."

"You have me. You'll always have me." I reminded her as her small hands started to pull on my shorts. I complied with Bella wishes lifting my hips for them to be removed like her top.

"I love you." She whispered the only material separating us was the thin white piece of her bottom.

"I love you too." I responded untying the bottoms and leaving us bare to the other.

"Make love to me." She pleaded as I captured her request in a searing kiss.

I continued to shower her with kisses as I slowly guided myself into her moist center. The water around me, and Bella's body on top of mine created two sensations that were practically overwhelming.

I allowed her total control, because I really had no strength to move. I was content to stay where I was forever. I wanted to stay wrapped up in her body for all of time.

"Edward," She repeated over and over again moving in a steady rhythm. The sound of her voice edged me on as we both headed towards the cliff.

"Bella, love, faster." I pleaded as she picked up the tempo. My arms regain sensation, and I helped guide her movements.

"Cum with me." She said before her lips wrapped around the pulse point of my neck. I obliged her request as we both reached our peak screaming each other's names.

Our lips met in a loving and passionate kiss as we rode out our climax. I made no move to have her leave wanting to stay within her, and cherish the sensation of truly being one.

BPOV

I curled into Edward as I looked out the window of the bedroom. We had somehow managed to return to our room having a repeat performance before falling asleep. The view, even from the bed, was breathtaking. I could see the tall rocky cliff against the dark blue of the water and the sky.

We had arrived in Capri, and would be spending the afternoon exploring the beautiful island. I turned to Edward observing him. I was so incredibly happy with him, and I really couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He was just perfect.

I heard his cell phone ring on the night table near me, and I quickly stretched to get it. I didn't want to wake Edward just yet. I smiled as I noticed that it was his mom.

"Hi, Esme!" I greeted softly making sure my voice was low enough to not bother Edward.

"Hi, Bella. How's Italy?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Rome was beautiful, and I can't wait to explore Capri." I answered with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I took a similar trip with Carlisle and it was an experience I will never forget." She added with a very happy tone. "Is my son still sleeping?"

"He is." I answered as she laughed.

"Well, tell him to give me or his father a call before heading to Tuscany." She said in a concerned voice that made me feel worried.

"Is everything alright?" I inquired.

"Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about too much." She replied. "We're just having extra guards meet up with you in the villa. It 's purely a precaution."

"I'll let him know." I answered biting my lip.

"Thank you, Bella, and have fun." She stated.

"I will." I assured her before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked his lips descending on my neck causing me to squirm.

"Your mother." I managed to answer as his arms flipped me over so that I was facing him. The length of his body pressed up against mine.

"Is that so?" He asked his lips leaving a trail of fire down my neck and shoulders. He very slowly began to move the thin blanket down revealing my nude body to him.

"Edward," I said as his fingers danced across my body.

"Yes, my love?" He asked his lips still on my skin.

I decided not to answer simply guiding his already erect member into me loving the hiss that came out of him.

EPOV

We made it on shore sometime before noon, and were instantly greeted by reporters and photographers.

"What brings you to Capri?" One of the reporters asked shoving a microphone in my face.

"We are here on holiday." I said simply holding Bella near me. I couldn't believe that what was supposed to be a quiet vacation was turning into a media frenzy. Did they not understand our need for privacy?

"Ms. Swan," Another stated. "Are you ready to be Princess of Volterra?"

"We will not be answering any questions." I stated firmly as my guards maneuvered us through the crowd.

"I'm sorry for all of this." I said softly to Bella who simply smiled. I knew it bothered her, but she seemed to be taking it in stride. She didn't allow it to faze her.

"It's out of your control." She replied as I spotted the scooters.

"Our ride awaits." I added pointing to the scooter as she laughed.

"What no limo?" She inquired as I shook my head placing a helmet on her head before fastening my own. I knew that the photographers were snapping away, but I didn't care.

"The only way to see the true beauty of the island is on a scooter." I explained as I kissed her nose jumping onto the scooter. Some of the guards mounted their own as Bella situated herself against my back. "Ready?"

"Ready!" She replied and I didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling.

I laughed taking off the guards right behind us. I moved through the narrow streets loving the way, Bella would hold on tighter the faster I went.

"I hope you've driven one of these before." She screamed, as I laughed making it to the small garden I wanted to show her.

"I have driven these before." I assured kissing her lightly as I realized that I had lost the photographers for now. I knew it wouldn't take them long to find me, the island was very small.

"You're a fool." She added removing her helmet.

"A fool for you." I corrected kissing her lightly. "Please keep the photographers at bay." I said to my guards who nodded only one following us into the garden on the cliff.

I took Bella's hand leading her up the stone-paved walkway. We were completely surrounded by beautiful plants with gorgeous, colorful flowers. "This is wonderful." Bella commented as I shook my head.

"You haven't seen anything, yet." I added leading her up the short path to the very top.

The top was very big and opened with a simple railing that separated you from the crystal blue water. The sky met the ocean and towering cliffs surrounded us completely.

BPOV

I looked at the scenery around me and I just felt my mouth fall open. It was absolutely perfect. I had never seen such a beautiful sight in my life.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked leading me to a bench where we had an uninterrupted view of the scene before us.

"I love it." I sighed resting my head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad." He responded kissing my hairline as we enjoyed the peace and quiet in each other's embrace.

**A/N: We're getting close to the drama in this story as well. I hope all of you are buckled in for the bumpy ride in both stories.**

**I have a recommendation for all of you who like to read stories with non-canon pairings. Go check out Writerwithabite and her story Midnight Margaritas. It is a really great story, and I'm really enjoying it.**

**My update for this story will be Monday. But I will have an update for Vegas tomorrow.**

**Next Chapter: Why did Esme Call?**

**Muggleinlove**


	29. Phone Call

Chapter 29: Phone Call

EPOV

Bella and I spent the remainder of the afternoon going through the small streets stopping at a few shops, and even sharing a scoop of gelato.

It was just about time to head back to the yacht when I decided to give my mother a call. I had been putting it off all day, but I knew I had to make the call eventually. Especially, because I wanted us to have a romantic night once we got to the Villa in Tuscany.

"Hi, mom!" I greeted as Bella and I sat in a cafe to get an early dinner.

"Edward, I'm so glad you called." She said with a hint of panic in your voice.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned squeezing Bella's hand.

"Yes and no." She replied as I heard my father arguing. He was obviously on the phone with somebody, and was not very happy. "There was some rumors that reporters knew you were heading to the Villa. But now we have an even bigger problem. There some American media outlets reporting that they have an interview with one of Bella's previous boyfriends."

"She's only had one." I defended, Bella's face full of concern.

"The point is that he's going to talk. He's giving an hour long interview, and the word is that he will not hold anything back." She explained as I felt the anger boiling within me.

"We can't stop him." I sighed, feeling helpless.

"Angela is trying to figure something out, but we don't know what he'll say. Only Bella will be able to tell us something." She replied as I took a sip from my wine.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, were thinking you both should grant and interview. Angela and Ben are getting ready to join you at the Villa to discuss logistics. We have also be sent some extra guards to be on the safe side. I'm sorry that the holiday was cut short." She answered and I could that she was reluctant to have to do this to us.

"That's fine, mom." I stated. We really had no choice now. I stated pinching the bridge of my nose. "When will they be here?"

"They should be in Italy by tomorrow morning and at the Villa by the afternoon." She added. "The helicopter has also been set up to take you both to the Villa."

"Thanks, mom." I finished before hanging up. I now had a splitting headache, and didn't want to tell Bella that our perfect holiday was being cut short.

BPOV

I listened intently to the one sided conversation I was hearing. I knew things were not looking good when Edward seemed angry. It wasn't like him to be an angry person, but he definitely looked pissed off.

"What happened?" I asked squeezing his thigh affectionately.

"It seems your ex has a big mouth." He stated as I slumped against the chair closing my eyes. I had known deep down that Jacob would eventually get involved. He would want attention over this. It was in his nature.

"What did he do?" I inquired dreading the response.

"He's going to give an hour long interview sometime soon, and he's willing to talk about anything and everything." He explained as I covered my face with my hands.

"I can't stop him." I whispered wishing there was something I could do. "I'm sorry."

"I know that, love." He said removing my hands and kissing me gently. "Angela and Ben are flying in tomorrow. We'll probably have to give our own interview. And there is absolutely no reason for you to be sorry."

"I love you, Edward." I added softly as he paid the bill leading us through the photographers and to an awaiting car.

"I love you too, my love." He replied once we were safely in the car.

"What do we do, now?" I inquired leaning against him. I felt incredibly guilty, even though I knew it wasn't my fault. He still didn't need to go through all of this. I wasn't worth it.

"We're grabbing a helicopter over to our villa. My parents don't think its wise to arrive by boat and then have to take a car to the house. The media is pretty smart they have figured out just where we are headed." He explained as I nodded. It made sense. "Why do you look worried?"

" I have no idea what Jacob can say. He can be cruel if he wants to be." I replied fidgeting my hands. He knew everything about me.

"What can he possibly say?" He asked playing with my hair and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"We've known each other all our lives, Edward. We went to school together, and he was my first everything." I said unable to look into his eyes. I seriously regretted my choice to be intimate with Jacob. I hated the fact that I hadn't held on to that.

"Bella, no matter what he says, I will not love you any less." He assured me, as we were lead to the helicopter.

I was thankful for the loud noise coming from the helicopter. It gave me time to think and ponder. I pretended to be mesmerized by the beautiful scenery we flew over, but in reality I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was lost in my own world, trying to put everything together.

Was it really that surprising that the media had found Jacob? They would eventually find him, they always did. But I was now concerned about my parents. Were they being harassed? Had I turned every-body's lives upside down?

I felt the helicopter begin to descend and I allowed myself to observe my surroundings. I was not going to change anything by sulking. We would figure it out together. I would not let Jacob ruin the best thing I've ever had.

The villa was impressive to say the least. It almost looked like a castle. It was at least five stories high, and it was completely made of stone. There were dozen of arched windows making it seem like it belonged in a storybook not real life.

"Welcome to our Villa!" Edward said, once we had left the helicopter and it noise.

"It's lovely." I said taking it all in. We were completely surrounded by towering pines and the stone structure contrasted beautifully against the green of the trees.

"Why are you so quiet, love?" He asked snaking his arm around my waist as he led me up the stone path to the entrance a few guards already stationed near the entrance.

"I'm just nervous." I replied biting my lip. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"Bella," Edward sighed stopping midway up the path. "You're worth all the trouble in the world and more."

"I don't want you or your family to be put through all of this." I said feeling the tears trail down my cheeks.

"Bella." Edward whispered embracing me tightly. "They love you too."

"I'm not worth it." I mumbled clinging tightly to him. I was way too selfish to let him go, but I knew it wasn't right. He deserved to be with a woman that would not bring so many headaches to his life. Somebody without a past, and without a revengeful ex.

"Don't ever say that." He stated with anger. "I never want to hear you say your unworthy."

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella thought she was unworthy of me, when in reality I didn't deserve her. She was by far too perfect for me. I loved her dearly, and wanted nothing more than take all the pain that man had caused her.

I kissed her passionately leading her up the path and finally into the house. I nodded at the guards taking her up to the terrace where we could see the vineyards and the towering pines in the distant. It was the best place in the entire villa.

"Bella, I want you to forget about Jacob." I said forcefully saying his name with venom.

"How can I?" She asked looking away towards the scenery.

"Because he's not important. I have told you that nothing he can say will change my love for you. Nobody can ever be perfect." I added caressing her cheek.

"I just wish there was some way to stop him." She added as I sighed.

"We can buy his silence if you wish." I said hoping she wouldn't agree. We had the money, but it was the principle of it. He didn't deserve the money.

"I think that's what he expects." She replied shaking her head. "I don't want you to waste money on him, he's not worth it."

"Then, we'll let Angela handle it." I said taking her towards the table where a bottle of our finest wine awaited us with two glasses.

"Did you plan this?" She asked as I nodded.

"I was hoping our arrival would've been happier, but I don't see why we should let good wine go to waste." I explained as she laughed.

I served us each a glass before we walked over to the edge watching the sun as it began it's descend. "To us." She said.

"To a lifetime of happy togetherness." I added clinking glasses before we each took a sip.

BPOV

I was worried sick over what Jacob was going to say. I'm sure he was going to spill the beans on the fact that we had been intimate when I was only fifteen. I felt so stupid to have trusted him, and I still felt all the pain from when he left me.

Yet, I was also happy to have Edward. he was one of a kind, and I knew he was going to stand by me through all of this. He really loved me, in a way that I knew Jacob had never come close to.

Edward and I sipped on the incredible wine before making it to a white bed. It wasn't a bed, but a square lounge that was big enough for at least five people. It was covered in warm colored pillows and throws, and was extremely comfortable.

Edward held me tightly as we kissed passionately. I allowed him to erase my worries, because I knew there was nothing I could do. I could speak when I had to, but I knew Jacob would do what he wanted.

As Edward and I made love on the terrace of his villa, I knew that nothing else mattered. We would get through it together.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if there are any errors, I have had a very stressful day, and I am just now getting the time to relax. I have a million things due in class during the next weeks, and I'm trying to catch up on all of that. I do not foresee it interrupting my updates, but I will let you know if it will.**

**Next Chapter: How did Lauren get her job?**

**Muggleinlove**


	30. Making a Decision

Chapter 30: Making a Decision

EPOV

We had fallen asleep on the lounge on the top of the terrace. It was really early and the sun was just starting to peak above the tall trees that surrounded the grapevines. It was really a marvelous view.

I looked down at Bella who was curled up beside me. The soft cotton throw was the only covering on her bare body. I was worried for her, for me, for us. I had done a few interviews before, but none had been close to the scale of what was going to have to be done.

Our story had caused worldwide attention. People were just itching to know more information about Bella, and about us. I understood why we drew such attention, but it was still annoying. Nobody deserved to live under a magnifying glass, and just like everyone else we deserved privacy.

I knew Angela and Ben were due to arrive very soon. They were very punctual individuals, and I knew Angela already had some sort of plan. She would figure out a way to help us. She always did.

"Bella, my love." I whispered in her ear before kissing her neck and collarbone. Her skin was so soft that I felt like I could stay lost in it forever. "We have to head inside and shower."

"Stay here." She mumbled cuddling closer to me.

"I wish we could." I sighed as I left a trail of kisses from her neck up to her lips. I knew that was sure to draw her attention.

As I slowly and lovingly kissed her lips, I felt her begin to respond. I wrapped my arms tightly around her bringing her closer to me.

"I love you." She whispered as her eyes finally opened.

"I love you, too." I replied softly playing with her soft and silky hair.

"I can't believe we fell asleep out here." She added looking around. The wine bottle and the glasses were still on the table.

"It doesn't surprise me at all." I added with a chuckle.

"Do you always bring all your girlfriends up here to get them drunk with delicious wine?" She inquired with a playful smile.

"Only the ones I really love." I replied kissing her cheek. "And that means that you're the one and only."

"So you wanted to get me drunk and then take advantage of me?" She continued to joke as she held back a laugh.

"First of all," I started with a laugh. "You were not drunk. Three glasses of wine is hardly enough for that. And second of all, you can't take advantage of the willing."

"I was very willing, was I?" She stated as I nodded.

I was caught off guard as Bella suddenly kissed me passionately quickly brought her closer to me. My hands began to explore her body, yet again. I knew we had to take a shower, and get ready. Yet, right now I was only interested in the amazing woman in my arms.

BPOV

Edward and I were finally decently showered and dressed sometime before noon. We decided to just share a fruit plate for breakfast while we waited for Angela and Ben to arrive.

"I should call my dad." I stated with a sigh. I knew that if they had found Jacob, my father was probably identified as well. How many police chiefs were there? He knew everyone in Forks.

"I'm sure they're fine." Edward added as I grabbed the phone from the villa. Cell phone reception in the villa was a bit sketchy. It was too far away from everything else.

"Hello!" I heard Rose's mom, my stepmother, voice say.

"Hi, Anne!" I said.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you?" She asked. I loved Anne very much, and was very thankful for all she had done.

"Just a bit worried about you and dad." I replied as she laughed.

"Worried about?" She inquired as I rolled my eyes.

"Have you guys been attacked by the press yet?" I questioned.

"They haven't found our house." She answered with a giggle. It really did pay to have a highly secluded house. "But they do ask us questions when we go into town."

"How's dad?" I asked knowing full well that he hated being the center of attention.

"He's dealing. He had all the reporters thrown out of the station." She explained as I laughed.

"Is he there?" I questioned.

"He just left about twenty minutes ago." She replied. "You can call him at the station. He's worried about you."

"I'm fine," I added. "We're in Italy."

"We heard about Jacob." She suddenly said as I stiffened leaning into Edward.

"We'll take care of things Anne." I assured her. "Give my dad a hug and kiss for me."

"I will, be careful sweetie." She added.

"I will, Anne. And call me if anything happens." I stated before hanging up.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked as I shrugged.

"They know who they are." I explained. "Yet, they can't find our house."

"Why not?" Edward inquired as I laughed.

"We don't quite live in town." I explained. "We live near the outskirts, and you have to take a dirt road to get to our place."

"A dirt road?" He asked as I nodded.

"It was never paved since our house sits on a few acres of land." I replied as he smiled.

EPOV

Bella and I were on the couch just talking as one of my guards came over. "Prince Edward." He said awaiting my acknowledgement.

"It's Edward, Frank." I said smiling at one of our newest members. He had just been promoted to my detail.

"I'm sorry." He said taking a deep breath. "Mr. Chenney and Miss Weber have arrived. Do you want me to lead him here?"

"Yes, please." I answered as he nodded leaving us alone.

"I sometimes forget you're a Prince." Bella commented looking at me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked as she nodded.

"I think it is." She replied biting her lip. "It means you're just a normal guy."

I laughed at Bella's silliness as I heard Angela's and Ben's voices. "In here." I called as they both came in one of the guards carrying their bags up to their room.

"Edward, Bella." Angela said coming to us and embracing Bella. "I'm so sorry things have gotten out of hand."

"It's hardly your fault, Angela." I reminded her as they both took a seat across from us. "How's everything in Volterra?"

"The press is buzzing." Angela admitted with a sigh. I loved the fact that she was honest with us, she never sugarcoated anything.

"About?" Bella inquired.

"About Black's impending interview." She clarified as Bella rolled her eyes. "It appears to have leaked out."

"Do we know how?" I inquired.

"It's an inside job." Angela continued. "It has to be, because the only people who knew besides us was the yacht's crew."

"The crew has been around for a few years." I defended as I realized that Lauren was just recently added.

"Everyone?" Ben asked and I knew he was coming to the same conclusion.

"Expect Lauren." I stated.

"I'll have them look into her file." Ben quickly continued heading out of the room to make the phone call.

"So what's going to happen?" Bella questioned.

"That's sort of up to you two." Angela responded. "Barbara Walters is willing to fly over for an interview in which both of you can sit down and answer questions."

"Will the questions be approved?" I inquired.

"If you want them to be. I can have them faxed over." Angela answered as I nodded. I wanted to know just what I was getting myself into.

"But I was thinking of making it more than just a reaction to Black's interview." Angela continued. "We can have a series of photo ops. I was thinking right here in the villa."

"Do you think that will work?" I questioned.

"It'll give the press what it wants." Angela explained. "They want more information and they want to see you both together."

"But will it be after the other interview?" I asked.

"I think it should be. it will give you the chance to clarify any statements he makes. But it can be announced before." Angela continued just as Ben came in.

"They will be looking into Lauren's file." Ben added as I nodded. There was something fishy about her. Everyone else checked off. They had been working for a long time with our family.

"What does my dad think about this?" I turned to Angela.

"He's leaving the decision to you." She replied as I nodded. "What do you think, Bella?"

"I think we should do what you think, Edward." She responded as I kissed her temple.

"I guess we will then." I said to Angela.

**A/N: So I made a mistake last time I put the next chapter thing. They are looking into Lauren's credentials now. I just thought it was all in the same chapter. But it's not sorry.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter anyhow. These are sort of transition chapters into the bigger drama.**

**Next Chapter: They watch Jacob's interview**

**Muggleinlove**


	31. Jacob's Interview

Chapter 31: Jacob's Interview

BPOV

I sat cross-legged in front of the television as I waited for my ex's interview to start. Barbara Walters had interviewed him a few days before and she would be at the villa for ours the next day. I was nervous and terrified. The quotes I had heard so far where disastrous. I knew this would not look good for me.

"My love, are you really going to watch this crap?" Edward asked as he came in.

"I have to know what lies he spread. It's better to hear it firsthand than have it filtered for me. You don't have to watch if you don't want to." I answered as Edward climbed on the sofa with me.

"I'm going to be right here." Edward assured me kissing my cheek. "Remember nothing he says is going to make a difference to me."

I leaned against Edward feeling my nervousness increase as I waited for the interview to start. I really had nothing to say.

"She is the real life Cinderella. Your average American girl who has managed to do what was once thought impossible. Isabella Swan, or Bella, has captured the heart of Prince Edward of Volterra. But just who is Bella Swan?" Barbara Walters started in a studio with a picture of me to the right of the screen.

"Today we have the chance to talk to the man who knew her best. Isabella's first love, Jacob Black." She continued the picture changing to one of both of us taken a few days before the prom. The picture showed us on First Beach, on what once had been our log. We looked incredibly happy, and I couldn't believe that he had broken up with me a few days after.

"From first steps to first kiss and more, Jacob Black was a constant in young Bella's life. Join us now as we discover what it was like to date Bella Swan." The studio shot finished turning to a shot of Jacob on First Beach. He was sitting on our branch looking much bigger and stronger than I remembered.

He was well over six feet five his long dark hair held in a pony tail over the back of his hooded sweater. He seemed pensive and depressed, but I knew he was acting. He was a great actor. He had fooled me for six years.

"He's going to play the victim." I said to Edward as they broke for commercials.

"Did you expect anything different?" Edward asked holding me tighter against him. "He's lucky he's on the other side of the world."

"He's not worth it." I replied as Edward kissed my neck.

"He deserves to be put in his place. He has no right to hurt you the way he did." He added as I turned to kiss him lightly.

"I will go through it all again, if it means having you." I stated as he smiled sadly the commercials concluding.

"Hello, Jacob, and thank you for your time." Barbara said as Jacob smiled. "First things first, how do you know Bella?"

"Well, we first met as babies." He answered. "Our fathers were best friends and we were always together. We even went to the same schools."

"Would you say you know her well?" Barbara asked as Jacob nodded.

"We were best friends. We knew everything about each other." He replied.

"What can you tell us about Bella and her childhood?" Barbara inquired as Jacob stayed quiet for a minute or so.

"Well, she was very quiet as a child. She didn't have many friends, and tended to keep to herself while in public. But she was a completely different person when it was just the two of us." He responded.

"In what way?" She probed.

"She was loud and crazy. We were always getting into trouble, our favorite thing to do was to sneak out to First Beach. And we got older we would sneak out to go cliff diving." He explained as I heard Edward take in a deep breath.

"Cliff diving?" Edward asked looking down at me.

"There's not much to do in Forks." I said with a shrug and an innocent smile.

"We're going to have to talk about that." He said as I pouted giving him a kiss.

"I haven't done it in over four years, love." I admitted.

"I just don't want you to be in any danger. You're the most precious thing in my life. I would die if something would happen to you." He explained as I hugged him.

"I promise you no more cliff diving." I said as he smiled kissing me yet again before our attention returned to the television.

"When did your friendship deepen?" Became the next question we heard as Jacob laughed.

"It was the day of her twelfth birthday and she was hiding. She hates parties, and I went looking for her. I found her on the roof of the house staring up at the sky." He explained as I remembered how much I enjoyed staring at the stars. It used to make me forget everything.

"We talked for a bit when she suddenly kissed me." He continued as I stared at the television in disbelief. He had initiated the kiss. How dare he say that I kissed him? He kissed me! "She was pretty forward about her feelings."

"What feelings?" Barbara inquired.

"She told me she really liked me, and wanted me to be her first everything." He continued as I just kept staring at the screen.

"I never said that." I finally whispered. "He told me those exact words, and I thought it was sweet. I can't believe I was so naive."

"We've all made mistakes." Edward assured me as I tried to prepare myself for the bigger lies I knew were coming.

"She became my girlfriend that day." Jacob continued.

"How far did your relationship progress? And at what speed?" She continued as I braced myself. How could he possibly agree to answer these questions? Wasn't anything private?

"It progressed completely. We were each other's first everything. After all, we were together for six years." He added with a laugh. "We were fifteen when we went all the way. I'm the one who forced her to wait that long."

"She wanted to move faster?" Barbara asked.

"Absolutely." He answered with a silly grin. "I had to stop her, I thought we were moving too fast."

The commercials returned as I hid my face in Edward's shirt. I was beyond mortified. He was making me out to be some whore, Nobody would approve of my relationship with Edward now. After all, he was the Prince and I was a common slut.

"Love, don't cry." Edward said his hand rubbing my back. I felt angry and sad all at the same time. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Everyone is going to hate me now." I said as Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"They can say what they want, Bella. I don't care. I know the truth, and I know you haven't lied." He assured me as he just held me.

"I have to ask what led to the relationship's downfall?" Walter's asked as soon as the commercials ended and more pictures of us were shown.

"Honestly, Barbara." Jacob replied with a sigh. "I couldn't tell you, because I don't know."

"What do you mean?" She probed.

"One day were fine and the next she's babbling about exploring the world. She wanted new 'experiences.'" He explained as I felt the anger only increase.

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him stop speaking lies. He had broken my heart.

"Do you think the relationship she has with the Prince is genuine?" She questioned, as Jacob remained quiet a few minutes. He appeared to be thinking through his answer.

"I honestly don't think it is. He quite possibly has feelings for her, but Bella is a manipulator. She can be whatever you want her to be. I don't think she has feelings for anyone." He replied as I felt my body begin to shake. The tears were falling out of anger not sadness.

"Do you think she'll ever become Queen?" She inquired as Jacob shrugged.

"She's smart enough for the position. She's a very intelligent woman, and will probably want the title. Should she? Probably not." He finished.

"What would you say to Bella now?" Barbara asked the final question.

"I would wish her the best. I still consider her a friend. She was my best friend and my first love. I still love her, and I hope everything will work out for her." He finished as the camera zoomed away from him returning to the studio.

Barbara stood in the middle of the studio addressing the camera. "So very little is known about Isabella Swan. Is she really the cold manipulator Jacob painted her as? Or is this only a means of Jacob attracting the spotlight?"

"At least she realizes the possibility." I said in a frustrated tone.

"There's really no way to know for sure. Whatever the case we will have Prince Edward and Isabella on our show next week. They will sit down together with me for their first interview as a couple. Join me then, but for now: Goodnight."

EPOV

I was angry and wanted to wipe the stupid smile from the mutt's face. All I needed was once punch, I would make him pay for everything he had said and done to my Bella. Yet, my anger couldn't compare to the anger radiating off of Bella.

"It will all blow over." I said taking her hand. "People forget these things."

"But I don't, Edward." She pointed out taking a deep breath. "I thought I was over and done with him. I never wanted to see him again."

"He had his fifteen minutes of fame. It's done now." I added.

"But the damage is done." She replied tears rolling down her cheek. "Don't you get it? He made me look like a whore, as if I wanted to sleep with the world."

"Bella, it's not true." I stated as she threw herself back against the couch.

"I know that, and you know that. But the whole world and Parliament don't." She explained as I brought her to me.

"That's not important to me." I answered playing with her hair. "Tomorrow we'll sit down with Barbara Walters and tell the truth. It will all work out."

"I don't know." She whispered as I hushed her with a kiss.

"But I know." I replied before deepening our kiss.

**A/N: There's the interview with Jacob. There is still more with him to come. **

**However, I need to lay out my update schedule for the next few weeks. My school semester ends next month, and until then I am bombarded by school work. I have multiple papers, presentations, and projects. Therefore, my writing has been cut back. I'm still writing daily, but not as much as I used to.**

**Therefore, my updates will now be every Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. I will update one story each of those days, so some weeks you will get two chapters for Between love and Duty and some weeks two from Vegas. The exception will be next week (Thanksgiving) which I have yet to decide how it it is going to work. I will make a decision on that later this week.**

**Hopefully, all of you will understand. I really wish I had more time I just don't want to stop posting all together, and this way I have enough time to stay ahead on the posts. **

**Next Chapter: They get ready for the interview**

**Muggleinlove**


	32. Preparing

Chapter 32: Preparing

BPOV

We had woken up early to get ready for our interview. The camera crew was already working on setting up our interview sight while the others looked around to choose the best part for some of the side shots. They wanted to capture some candid shots of us.

We had refused any hair and makeup, because we didn't want any unnecessary people involved. Therefore, I was now sitting in front of the makeup without a clue what to do. Ofcourse, my nervousness was not helping me at all.

"Bella, can Angela and I come in?" Edward asked with a knock.

"Come in." I called making sure my robe was fastened. There was definitely a tone of anger in Edward's voice.

As soon as they stepped in through the door I knew something was wrong. "What happened?" I asked as Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"Lauren did much more than just reveal where we were headed on our trip." Edward said taking a seat next to me on our bed.

"Edward, there was no way you could've predicted this." Angela chimed in trying to be the voice of reason.

"She should've been checked out better. She's a freaking reporter." Edward added as my eyes grew wide. There had been a reporter on the yacht with us.

"What did she do?" I questioned almost afraid to hear the answer.

"She was doing much more than just cooking." Edward replied, as Angela handed me a magazine I instantly recognized as a tabloid. But my heart stopped the minute the cover became clear.

It showed a picture of me in my small green bikini straddling Edward's waist. It didn't show the fact that I was putting on sunscreen, but it did show us in a very compromising position. And the fact that his hands were on my behind was not at all helpful.

But as I flipped open the magazine my blood ran cold. There was a picture of Edward and I in the hot tub obviously naked. His lips were on my neck, my back completely exposed. I was on top of him, and the picture left no doubt as to what we were doing.

"Do I even want to read the article that accompanies this?" I inquired taking a deep breath.

"Probably not." Angela replied squeezing my hand. 'But don't worry it can all be cleared up in the interview. They will address it."

"Just what the world needed proof of what Jacob said." I sighed the tears threatening to fall.

"What proof?" Edward inquired taking my hand and kissing it.

"It shows the world that I am just what Jacob said I am. How can I possibly face the world now?" I continued getting up. "I'm sorry for ruining everything."

"Bella," Edward began coming towards me as I moved away from him. I loved him so much that I just couldn't let his image suffer.

"Edward, don't." I said as Angela slipped out of the door to give us privacy.

"I love you, Bella. Nothing is going to change that." He reminded me yet again as I turned to the window.

"But I'm ruining your reputation." I pointed out.

"Do you think I care about that?" Edward questioned as I bit my lip.

"You have to," I replied wiping away the tears from my face. "You're the future king."

"None of that matters to me." He stated as my body began to shake in tears.

"But it should!" I said turning around to face him. "Don't you see what I've done?"

I felt terrible. My heart was crumbling in my chest as I looked at him. I loved him dearly. I loved him with all my heart and soul. I loved him with every fiber in my body. And I had completely rearranged his priorities. I had gotten us into this mess.

"You have done nothing, but show me how to love." Edward said his eyes becoming teary. "I love you, Isabella. You have given me a reason to exist."

"But, Edward, you had one." I complained the tears falling continuously. "You're the heir to the throne. An entire country is counting on you. You don't need all of this drama. You don't need me." I finished crumbling to the floor.

I had just given him a way out. I knew he should take it. If he was smart he would leave, and go back to the way things were. He would marry a nice girl from Volterra, and become a great king. That's the way things were meant to be.

"That's were you're wrong, Isabella." Edward answered angrily. "I need you, and I refuse to live without you."

He knelt before me wiping my tears as his own felt. "I never thought I would find someone I could love as much as I love you. Nothing made sense before you."

"But I'm ruining everything." I added as hushed me by kissing me.

I didn't want to respond to his kiss, but my body did. He wrapped me in his arms tightly kissing me with passion and love. "I love you, Bella." He said into the skin of my neck. "Nothing in the world is worth loosing you."

"I don't want to cause problems." I sobbed clinging to him.

"You'll never be a problem." He assured me as our kisses grew deeper and I allowed my body to succumb to him.

I still felt incredibly guilty, but I was selfish. I wanted to be with Edward no matter what the consequences. I knew I should complain and tell him to leave, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough, I didn't want to be strong enough.

Edward picked me up carrying me to the bed as we moved all my makeup to the floor. I needed to feel him within me. I needed to know that it was all real.

"I love you." He repeated over and over again as we kissed away each other's tears. "Don't ever leave me." He pleaded as I clung to him tighter.

Our clothes were quickly discarded around the room. I felt Edward's lips on my body, and I knew he was the one man for me. My feelings for him were so powerful, that I somehow felt that my heart was going to explode in my chest.

I needed him. I yearned for him. He was the best thing in my life. But deep down I knew the truth. It had to end, I couldn't allow him to ruin his life, because of me.

EPOV

Lauren's article was a total disaster. She had released pictures of our trip that painted our relationship as purely sexual in nature. Bella was called my summer fling, and my last conquest before I settled down and became serious.

But the problem was that none of that was true. I wanted Bella to become my wife and my future Queen. I knew Parliament and the country were in a complete uproar over the pictures and the mutt's interview. And Angela was working nonstop to figure everything out.

However, it was Bella's proclamation that cut me like a knife. I knew she loved me, and I knew she felt responsible for everything that was happening. She felt as if her presence had turned everything upside down.

But what she didn't understand was that I was willing to fight for her. I wanted to show the world the great person she was. I hoped that the interview would accomplish just that, but it seemed like it was only getting harder and harder to accomplish. It seemed as if the world was against us.

I kissed Bella with command. I wanted her to know that I loved her, and I wanted her to be mine forever. I didn't care what anyone said. I was willing to give up my title to be with her.

As I entered her I felt complete. I felt as if the world were to attack us, we would make it together. I moved within her reminding her of how much I loved and cared for her. She was my world.

We didn't have time to cuddle afterwards. We had an hour before our interview. I looked down at Bella, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Yet, she still seemed to be the picture of perfection. She was my perfection.

"Don't ever doubt that I love you." I whispered as I gently stroked her cheek. "I would die without you."

She simply nodded as I pressed her body into mine as she kissed my chest. "I love you." She whispered running her fingers through my hair.

"We need to get ready." She added as I nodded not really wanting to let her go. Yet, I knew I had to.

"We'll be together forever," I promised her kissing the ring finger on her left hand.

"Edward," She began to complain as I shook my head.

"I promise you that, Bella." I stated confidently as I kissed her swollen lips. "Forever."

BPOV

I sat in a daze after I had finished getting ready. I had opted for a long simple yellow sundress and basic flat sandals. My hair was let loose in loose waves and my makeup was extremely simple. I only wore enough to cover the evidence of my tears.

I knew that my time to leave Edward was drawing close. I didn't want to, and just the thought of it made my heart ache. But I knew what had to be done. I loved him too much not to do it.

I knew I would survive or I wouldn't. Either seemed fine with me, because I knew I would not find another. No man would ever be able to compete with him. Because I knew that when I left my heart would stay with him.

I looked out the window studying the gorgeous landscape. I still had a few minutes before I had to be downstairs, and I needed the time to formulate my plan.

However, my thinking was not able to go too far as I heard the phone ringing. "Hello," I said as I heard Rose on the other line.

"How are you holding up, Bells?" She asked as I sighed.

"Not very well." I admitted. "Everything is a mess."

"Are you letting that thing ruin your life?" Rose inquired as I rolled my eyes. Rosalie never disguised her dislike of Jacob. They both despised each other.

"Have you seen the latest article they wrote about us?" I asked trying to keep my composure. I couldn't cry when I had to be interviewed in a few minutes.

"I have to hand it to you, Bells." She started. "Those are some pretty hot pictures."

"But it was our moment." I retorted as Rosalie giggled.

"It doesn't change the fact that they're hot." She added as I rolled my eyes.

"The world doesn't need to see them." I continued as Rose agreed.

"Are you ready for the interview?" She inquired.

"I just want it to get it over and done with." I replied with a shrug.

"Bella, you seem distant." Rose pointed out as I sighed. She knew me too well. I was not going to be able to hide anything from her. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're not a good liar, but I know you're not going to tell me." She replied as I rolled my eyes. Why did she make it an issue when she knew I wasn't going to tell her? "I just hope you don't do anything stupid."

"Shut it, Rose." I answered.

"He loves you, Bella." She added.

"I know, Rose, and I do to." I continued.

"Then don't do anything stupid." She warned. "Good luck with the interview."

Rose's word hung in the air after she had hung up the phone. Part of me knew she was right, but the other part knew this was not going to last.

I took one final deep breath. I would figure out all of it later. For now, I was going to do the interview. I was going to prove to the world that I was a good person, who had genuine and deep feelings of love for Edward.

**A/N: So this is later than usual, but I'm sure you'll all forgive me since I was watching Twilight. I'm a giddy school girl right now, and I feel like squealing. All I'm going to say right now is that I loved it. Was it perfect? No, but no book turned movie is.**

**I will post my thoughts later once I have the chance to soak it all in, and watch it again. I'm going tomorrow again.**

**I have an important announcement about a new contest being started by one of my faithful readers (). She is having a contest called the LaPush Diaries. The basics of the rules is that you have to write a diary entry for one of the characters for LaPush. The complete rules can be found by clicking on the link on my author page. I'm one of the judges for the contest and I am looking forward to reading the entries. Make sure to read the rules carefully as there are deadlines for each character.**

**I'm eager to hear your response to this chapter. I know what's coming…**

**Next Chapter: The interview**

**Muggleinlove**


	33. The Interview

Chapter 33: The Interview

EPOV

"Have you found out who authorized her appointment without a thorough background check?" I asked my father on the phone as I waited for Bella to finish getting ready for the interview. Nobody had the right to invade anybody's personal privacy the way Lauren had. It was wrong on so many levels, and I wanted to know names.

"The details are bit sketchy, son. She was recommended by one of our cooks Mike Newton." He explained sounding frustrated.

"But that doesn't mean we don't check things out." I said into the speaker phone as Ben came in looking a bit scared. I usually was not one to get angry, but I was fuming over this.

"I know, it must've slipped through the cracks. I am putting strict measures in place as we speak, and all our employees will be checked out effective immediately. And the situation is being investigated, and charges will be brought on her." My father added.

"Edward, Your Majesty." Ben finally spoke to me and my father. "They are ready to start the interview whenever you are.

"Is Bella ready?" I inquired as he nodded.

"She's with Angela waiting for you." He answered as I nodded.

"This conversation is far from over, father. I want details." I finished before hitting the 'Off' button.

"Is everything alright?" Ben asked as I sighed leading the way out of the room.

"I guess it's as good as it's going to get considering the situation." I answered my anger dissipating as my eyes landed on Bella. She was standing on the balcony speaking to Angela.

She was a vision in the yellow sundress. She looked extremely beautiful, and I wanted nothing more than to keep her to myself. "Are you ready?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and kissing the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

"I am." She said smiling slightly as she turned to kiss my cheek.

"I have pre-screened the questions she will be answering. It will be fine." Angela assured us with a warm smile. "You both will be fine."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Bella said as we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

BPOV

The interview had gone as well as expected and we were now in Volterra awaiting it's airing. Rose and Emmett were staying in the palace with us, because they were being followed about as much as Edward and I were. The paparazzi assumed that Rose and Emmett would eventually lead them to us.

"When does this thing start?" Emmett asked entering the room with arms full of junk food.

"This is not a movie night." I complained as Rose rolled her eyes.

"This is serious." She chimed in hitting him behind the head. "Do you not have any consideration?"

"What?" He asked looking perplexed. "I'm just hungry."

"Is everything alright?" I asked Edward as he came from the study with his dad. We had just arrived back a day ago, and Edward was trying to catch up on all his royal duty stuff.

"Everything is fine." He replied kissing my forehead as Esme came down as well with Alice and Jasper. However, I instantly knew something was wrong with him. I heard it in his voice. It seemed as if he was trying to convince himself that everything was alright.

I didn't press the issue further as I turned my attention to the television and Barbara Walters introducing our interview:

_"Good evening, A few days ago I got a rare opportunity to interview the world's most sought after couple. The royal bachelor and the American Cinderella. No topic was left uncover, and I left the Villa in Italy with a great admiration for the young couple."_

_"In the next hour they will invite us in to their vacation home and into their lives. What's it like to be the future king? What's it like to win the heart of the ultimate bachelor? All of this and more will be answered tonight."_

_Barbara finished as the scene changed to us walking hand in hand down the extensive grounds. Edward would lean over and kiss my cheek whispering sweet nothings in my ear. The whole process had been quite normal, and sweet. Edward had made me forget that there were any other people around us. His voice and his touch were enough to do just that._

_The next scene showed Edward and I seated in front of a huge window on a loveseat, our hands intertwined with the others. Barbara was seated in front of us in an armchair. The beginning of the interview was very basic. We talked about me, and what I had studied and stuff. The only thing that really stood out for me was the fact that Edward was looking at me with pride. He seemed genuinely proud of me, as I explained my degree and the fact that I had graduated with a perfect 4.0 GPA._

_"One of the many aspects of your relationship that people want to know is: How did you two meet?" Barbara asked as I watched myself lean into Edward._

_"We met in the library, believe it or not." Edward chuckled as Barbara looked at us with a weird expression._

_"The library?" She questioned as I laughed. It did sound pretty far fetched._

_"I have a love of books, and one of the first places I went to was the National Library. I was instantly mesmerized by the book collection. That is, until I met Edward. I walked straight into him." I explained as all three of us laughed._

_"So was it love at first sight?" She asked._

_"In a way." Edward answered. "I was sort of in shock when I saw her. I had never met anyone quite like her, and when I noticed she had dropped her passport I knew we were meant to be."_

_"How did you find her?"_

_"I tracked her down. There are only two hotels in Volterra, and her room was under her name. It_

_wasn't too hard. I arrived that night." Edward explained._

_"Where you surprised?" Barbara inquired turning to me._

"I wasn't expecting a total stranger to show up at my hotel room with my passport. But I was relieved. I thought I had lost it." I explained. "But I somehow felt an instant attraction to him. We hit off that night while taking a walk through the gardens."

"Did you know he was the prince?" She probed.

_"As weird as it sounds I didn't. I had never heard of him and had no idea who he was." I admitted blushing slightly. It was very embarrassing to admit I had no idea who he was before I met him._

_"You didn't tell her?" Barbara inquired of Edward._

"Bella just said you she didn't know!" Emmett jumped in as Rose hit him.

"Be quiet!" Alice shushed him as everyone's attention turned back to the television.

_"I wasn't sure whether to tell her not." Edward admitted. "It's hard for me to find girls who don't know who I am. I always feel like the only reason they are attracted to me is because of my title."_

_"Did you feel Bella was different?" Barbara asked as I looked towards him._

_"From the get go, I knew she was. And even after she found out it didn't faze her. She accepted it, and did not become any different. When I'm with her, I'm just Edward." He explained._

_"So how did you break the news?" Barbara questioned as Edward turned to me to answer._

"I found out myself when I read the newspaper." I replied. "It came as a total shock."

_"What did you do?" She inquired._

_"I sort of understood. I don't think it would be easy telling someone you're a prince when you just met them. I was a bit hurt, but I could imagine where he was coming from." I added._

_"How about your family, Edward? Do they approve of your relationship with Bella?" Barbara shifted the subject._

_"Bella and my family get along splendidly. She fits right in, and my parents just want me to be happy. And I'm happiest with Bella." He explained squeezing my hand._

"I mean that, Love." Edward whispered in my ear as he lay a soft kiss on my neck.

"I know." I said leaning towards him.

_"Are you apprehensive about Parliament not approving of your relationship?" She asked as Edward tensed slightly. It was a subject we hadn't really discussed._

_"I'm not at all nervous, because there's no reason for them not to approve." Edward answered expertly._

_"Were you bothered by the revelations of her ex-boyfriend?" She inquired as I felt my anger rising._

_"I do not believe them." Edward answered. "I know, Bella, and we've discussed it."_

_"Jacob was not entirely truthful in his interview." I added as Barbara turned to me looking extremely interested._

EPOV

I knew this was one of the hardest parts of the interview. Bella had explained what had really happened, and had gone into some details of the night he left her in prom. I felt Bella crying softly against me as her ordeal was revealed to my family.

"Oh, Sweetheart." My mom started, coming t our side and bring Bella into a hug. "That man doesn't know what he allowed to slip away. He was stupid, and it was totally his loss. You deserve better."

"Thank you, Esme." She replied hugging my mother as Alice and Rose joined the hug as well.

"That mutt is a real scum bag." Emmett jumped in his eyes full of hatred. "He totally destroyed Bella."

"No man who talks about a woman the way he did is good news." Jasper added in disgust.

"Bella didn't allow Emmett to knock some sense into that thing." Rosalie seethed.

"I will personally do it now." I added as Bella shook her head.

"It's in the past." Bella pointed out wiping her tears. "I'm happy now, and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure?" I asked as she nodded.

"I'm positive, Edward." She replied as the rest of the interview passed by.

**A/N: Honestly, writing the interview is extremely hard. Therefore, I just decided to give a snippet of it. And since I have never been interviewed, I wasn't sure what happened before the cameras begin to roll. Therefore, I just had them watch it. I figured it would give the complete picture.**

**Like I said in my update on Monday for What Happens in Vegas, I will be out of town for most of this weekend. For those of you who are not American, tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Therefore, this is my last update for the week. I will update What Happens in Vegas on Monday. Happy Turkey Day!**

**I do not have the next chapter with me, so I'm not really sure which one is next. So I don't have a teaser. Sorry!**

**Muggleinlove**


	34. Her Choice

Chapter 34: Her Choice

BPOV

Everyone had agreed that the interview had helped portray me in a more positive light. But I still felt immensely guilty for bringing all of this on the Cullens. They were such nice people, and I felt like I was bringing them down. It was almost as if I didn't belong with them.

I sat in the piano in Edward's room just letting my fingers dance across the keys. Edward had gone back to discuss things with Carlisle and I was just letting my mind wander.

After a few minutes of just staring into open space, I decided to get up and get a book from the library. I always found that reading had a way of relaxing me, and I desperately needed to relax. My mind was going at a million miles, and I had no idea what to do.

I walked through the dark hallways to the now familiar path to the library. Besides Edward's room, I usually found myself lounging in the library taking advantaged of their extensive book collection. But today the path seemed different. The night seemed darker, and everything around me seemed alone.

My feet seemed to walk out of their own accord and I soon found myself near the entrance of Carlisle's study. The door was slightly ajar the light and voices coming through. I knew I had no business listening in, but my feet were glued to the floor. I couldn't move.

"Edward, you must be rational!" I heard Carlisle complain in a flustered voice.

"Rational about what?" Edward asked his voice laced with anger.

"Parliament could very well object. You know how they are." He replied as I felt the tears starting to appear in my eyes.

"What are you saying, father?" Edward asked.

"I'm just saying that they are pushing for a vote. The majority want you to end the relationship." Carlisle finished as I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

I moved away from the door heading towards the library. I needed time to think and figure out what to do. I knew the day would come when Edward had to choose between me and his royal duty. I held no false belief that he would choose me. It was ludicrous to believe that he would.

I ran into the library choosing a solitary arm chair at the corner of the room. I knew what I had to do, but it still broke my heart to do so. I couldn't let him choose. I wouldn't make him.

I sat in the chair for a long time just clutching the throw pillow. My mind had been made up.

EPOV

I couldn't believe my father had the audacity to bring up the conversation. He knew how I felt about Bella, but he still insisted that we discuss it. What was there to discuss?

"What do you want me to do?" I asked standing behind one of the chairs in his office.

"Edward, you must be rational!" Carlisle said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Did he not understand how much I loved Bella?

"Rational about what?" I inquired trying my best to keep my anger at bay. I didn't need to make this harder than it was.

"Parliament could very well object. You know how they are." He replied. I knew full well where he was headed, but I was not going to leave Bella.

"What are you saying, father?" I asked giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm just saying that they are pushing for a vote. The majority want you to end the relationship." Carlisle finished as I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"So you want me to end the relationship?" I questioned my anger clearly displayed in my face. There was no competition, I would not leave Bella. That was not a choice for me.

"I think you should think of where you're headed." He explained calmly. "There's no point in leading Bella on. She's a wonderful person."

"She's the woman I love!" I replied fuming.

"I understand that, Edward." He continued.

"You apparently don't." I said moving away from the chair and my hands going to my hair.

"Edward," He began.

"Don't go there," I warned. "I'm not breaking up with her now or never."

"What about your duty?" He questioned as I shrugged.

"I don't care, father." I stated clearly. "They can accept her or they can't. The choice is there's, but I am not letting the love of my life leave me. I love her, and she's the woman I'm going to spend my life with."

I turned on my heels leaving the room. I was not going to argue about this, because nothing he did was going to change my mind. But it was the fact that he had even brought it up that shook me to the very core. He knew how I felt for Bella, and still he insisted on putting the country first.

I wanted to go to Bella, but I knew I was far too angry to go now. I needed to cool off and clear my head, because I knew she would notice my demeanor. She knew me all too well, and would call me out on it.

I went downstairs and out to the gardens. I contemplated heading towards the meadow, but decided against it. I would take Bella the next day, and spend the day just the two of us. I wanted to get away from the castle, my parents, the paparazzi, everything and everyone that wasn't my Bella.

I hated the fact that I had to choose between being with the woman I loved and leading the country I was born to lead. It didn't seem fair. Why couldn't I have both?

I knew in my soul that Bella would be a great Queen. She had a very big and kind heart. She loved deeply, and wanted the best for everyone. In my opinion, there was no one better suited for the title than her.

It was pretty late by the time I returned to my room finding Bella on the bed in one of my shirts. She looked withdrawn, but smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as I nodded. There was no need to worry her now. I had hope that it would all work out.

"Just tired." I said crawling across the bed to kiss her.

"Then get to bed." She added taking off my shirt as I kicked off my shoes and pants.

"I love you." I whispered as she snuggled into me my nose skimming her neck.

"I love you, too." She sighed as I allowed myself to fall asleep.

BPOV

I watched as Edward slept. I had prepared all I needed, and all I had to was write my letter. The tears began to fall as I studied Edward. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I didn't want to leave him, but I honestly had no choice.

I moved out of the bed grabbing a pen and a piece of paper before taking a seat on the couch. I didn't want to leave without explaining myself, and I couldn't bare to do it in person. I wasn't strong enough for that. I was even doubting my strength to do this.

_My Edward, _

_I sit here watching you sleep and I find it hard to believe that I will never see you like this was again. I love you in more ways than I can possibly describe. You are my world, my reason for existing. Please know that I leave you out of that same love. I can't allow you to let your people down. They deserve someone as wonderful and dedicated as you. _

_All I ask of you is to be happy. I want you to lead your country with dignity and honor, but most of all I want you to find happiness. Please know that my love for you will always survive. I will never stop loving you._

_I love you, Edward! _

_Take care of my heart, I've left it with you. _

_Eternally yours, _

_Bella_

I wiped my tears folding the letter carefully before finding the picture of us I had printed. I placed the letter and the picture on my pillow before going to change. I found the shirt he had dropped on the floor taking it with me.

I walked slowly towards him taking one last look at the man I would forever love.

"I love you," I whispered turning around quickly and taking my purse. I knew that if I stayed just one more second I wouldn't leave.

I rushed down the stairs the tears flooding my eyes. How would I ever survive without him?

"Bella, where are you going?" I heard as Ben stopped me. "What's wrong?"

"Ben, please." I whispered as he let me go. "I want Edward to be happy. He doesn't deserve to be put through all of this."

"Through all of what?" He inquired.

"He doesn't need me, Ben. I'm leaving now, but please let him know that I truly do love him and always will." I pleaded as I hugged Ben.

"Don't do this." He begged as I shook my head.

"I have to." I answered as he nodded.

"He really does love you, Bella." He added.

"And so do I." I replied as he squeezed my hand before letting me go.

I took a taxi to the airport, and was able to blend in flawlessly. Nobody expected me to be at the airport, and nobody expected me to be flying back to Washington.

I sat in my airplane seat the tears flowing from my eyes as I looked out into the rainy early morning. It was just after six, and the plane was mostly empty. I missed him already, and I knew the pain would only get worse. Edward was my soul mate. I was incomplete without him.

As the plane took off I felt a sob wrack my body. I had never felt so empty, and so alone. My heart longed to be with Edward, even though I knew we couldn't. All I could do was cry.

**A/N: So, I'm proof reading this now, and I'm in hysterics. I cried when I wrote, and I'm crying now as I reread it. This chapter is among the most heart wrenching ones I have ever written. And I know all of you are either in tears or pretty close to it. But this had to happen…**

**Please don't hate me. The next few chapters are pretty depressing. They're sad, and were quite difficult to write. I'm a happy person, or at least I try to be.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated especially in this chapter. I want to know what you're all feeling. Did I elicit a string emotional response? Plus reviews will make my day brighter, since I start finals tomorrow.**

**Next Chapter: Edward's Reaction**

**Muggleinlove**


	35. Going Back Home?

**One day early, because I couldn't prolong the wait any longer.**

Chapter 35: Going Back Home?

EPOV

I tossed in my sleep finding it hard to find a comfortable position. I reached for Bella, knowing that I was most comfortable with her in my arms. But all I found was the cold bed. I opened my eyes looking for her. Where was she? It was just eight, and we had the chance to sleep in. Though, I wanted to do other things than sleep.

"Bella," I called sitting up before going to search for her in the bathroom or outside in the piano. Where was she?

I went back into my room grabbing my robe, and noticing that hers was still by mine at the foot of the bed. She never left the room in pajamas without it. But then my eyes landed on a small envelope with my name on her pillow.

I took the envelope slowly opening the letter. I felt grief take over as I read her words, but at the same time I felt a sudden burst of anger. I knew deep down that it was my father's fault.

My Edward,

I sit here watching you sleep and I find it hard to believe that I will never see you like this again. I love you in more ways than I can possibly describe. You are my world, my reason for existing. Please know that I leave you out of that same love. I can't allow you to let your people down. They deserve someone as wonderful and dedicated as you.

I felt the tears roll down my cheek as I read her words. If she loved me so much why had she left? I had never given her any indication that I wanted anything less than forever.

All I ask of you is to be happy. I want you to lead your country with dignity and honor, but most of all I want you to find happiness. Please know that my love for you will always survive. I will never stop loving you.

Didn't she know that my happiness was tied to hers. I would only be happy with her. She was my reason for living, she was my everything.

I love you, Edward!

Take care of my heart, I've left it with you.

Eternally yours,

Bella

I felt a sob take over my body as I saw the one picture she had left. She had left a picture of us by the Trevi Fountain. We looked so incredibly happy in each other's arms.

I moved to the couch rereading the letter a few times. I couldn't believe that she had left me. I had no idea what to do. I wasn't capable of ding much more, but stare at our picture.

Could I had done something different? Could I have stopped her? All these questions plagued my head as the tears fell down my face. What was I going to do now? I had no reason to live.

"Edward," My mom called as she knocked on the door. "Are you sleeping?"

I had no strength to answer. Part of me refused to acknowledge that she had really left. I heard my mother open the door and her sudden gasp when she saw me on the couch. I was sitting on the couch in my boxers just staring at a picture. My hair was disheveled and my eyes were red from crying.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked rushing to me. She sat by me giving me a hug as I just leaned into her and cried. I couldn't stop crying. "Please, Edward tell me what happened."

I simply handed my mom the letter she had left clinging to the picture. "She's gone." I managed to say as I noticed the shock in my mother's face.

"Why?" She inquired as I shrugged. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"We've never really fought, mom." I explained. "If anything it's Carlisle's fault. He brought up the subject." I refused to call him 'dad.' I knew he had caused this. Why would she leave the morning after we had a huge argument? It all fit perfectly.

"Why don't you talk to Rosalie? Maybe she knows something." My mom suggested her voice full of concern and sadness. She loved Bella dearly, and they both got along perfectly.

"You know your father means well. I don't think he knew this would happen. He wanted you to be prepared." Esme explained.

"There is no choice." I said angrily. My despair was slowly turning into anger.

"Things will work out." My mom continued as I just looked at her. This time it didn't seem like it would. It couldn't, Bella was probably on the other side of the world by now.

"That's the thing, it won't." I said getting up and running my fingers through my hair.

"Edward," my mom started as I moved away from her.

"I need to be alone." I said throwing myself on the bed.

"Don't be like that." She continued. I knew she wanted to make me feel better, but nothing was going to work.

"Leave." I said forcefully even though I knew she wasn't to blame. I needed time to think. I needed to get her back.

I clung to Bella's pillow smelling her sweet scent as I heard the door closed. I had to find a way to get her back. My heart was aching without her, and I knew that pain would not diminish.

BPOV

I arrived at the airport putting on my hoodie. I knew nobody knew I was back in the States, but I didn't want to risk it. I would allow Edward and Angela to issue a statement first. I didn't want to make things harder on them.

I spotted my father near a column near the baggage claim, and I immediately flew into his arms. I had called him from the airport in Volterra letting him know that I was heading home, and I would explain things later.

"Bella," He said hugging me tightly as I felt my tears begin to fall again. "What happened?"

"Later," I whispered as he led me to the car his arm firmly around me. I knew I probably seemed like I was going to fall apart at any minute. And that wasn't far from the truth. I was literally holding on by a thin string.

I climbed into the cruiser leaning against the car window. I wanted nothing more than to hop on the next plane and run back into Edward's arms. But I had to be strong. This was for the best, and I needed to do this, because I loved him.

"Bella," my father started as I looked towards him through my teary eyes. "Did your boyfriend hurt you?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I left him, dad." I admitted as we drove through the highways.

"You seemed torn up. What happened?" He answered as I wiped my cheeks.

"I had to leave him, dad. I have messed everything up, he deserves someone that won't cause as much drama as I have. I have caused nothing but drama since I arrived." I explained.

"Do you love him?" My father asked in a serious tone of voice.

"That's a stupid question." I sighed, thinking of how much I loved him. I felt like I had a huge hole in my chest, almost like part of me was missing. "I love him."

"Then why are you here?" He questioned as I noticed we were turning into Forks.

"He doesn't need me. He deserves better." I answered looking away from him. My father had never been very observant, and I didn't like the fact that he was being observant now. I had chosen to come back to Forks, instead to my mom for that reason. I didn't want my choices to be questioned. I just needed time.

"I don't want to talk about it." I finished just as my father had parked in the garage.

I left the car rushing inside and up the stairs into my room. I should've been happy to be back home, but I wasn't. I didn't feel like this was my home. My home was with Edward, my home was in Volterra.

I climbed into bed letting my tears fall. I was surprised that I still had tears to cry, all I had done was cry. But all I wanted to do was call Edward and beg him to take me back.

I stayed in bed for a while going over what I had done. I knew I had done the right thing, but it still killed me inside. My cell phone began to ring not long after I had thrown myself on the bed.

"Hello," I said once I saw it was Rosalie. I had been expecting her call at any minute. She would definitely have an opinion over what I had done.

"Isabella Marie Swan," She stated in anger. "What do you think you're doing in Forks?"

"You know I had to do this." I answered weakly. I didn't have the strength to really argue with her.

"You had to break Edward's heart?" She questioned in disbelief. "He is falling apart without you."

"He'll make it." I replied softly. I was trying to hide the fact that I felt like a knife was being stabbed in my chest. He wasn't supposed to be affected by my actions. I wanted him to move on, even though I would never move on.

"Bella, I never saw you as someone who is selfish." She added in disgust. "You have no regard to the mess you've made."

"What mess?" I inquired hugging my pillow to my chest.

"Edward is a mess, and I'm scared. Alice is trying to calm him, but I don't think it will work." She explained. "What happened?"

"Rose, you know that our relationship will never be approved by their Parliament." I pointed out. "I left, because I couldn't risk getting more attached to him. It was hard enough to leave him now. If I stayed with him any longer I wouldn't be able to leave."

"But why did you leave?" She questioned. "He wants to figure out a way to make things work."

"I know, and that's why I couldn't stay." I added sniffing back my tears. "I couldn't allow him to choose."

"You're really stupid, Bella." Rose stated with a sigh. "Edward is the man for you. This is one time when you should've been selfish."

"I can't be. I love him too much to be." I answered reaching for my purse and taking out our pictures. My pictures were the only memory of him I had left, the only thing that would see me through.

"What are you going to do now?" She inquired as I realized I had no idea.

"I'll figure it out." I answered. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure Edward gets better. He needs to move on and be happy."

"He won't without you." She replied.

"Please, Rose. Do that for me." I pleaded as I heard her sigh in relief.

"Fine, but just know I don't agree with this." She finished.

"Thank you," I added before hanging up.

Rose would knock some sense into him. She would make him see that he needs to move on. He needed to be happy, he deserved it.

**A/N: The response to last chapter was overwhelming. The reviews are what made me post one day early. I couldn't be too mean, you guys don't deserve it.**

**Edward is dealing with things slowly. He's depressed and angry, and the two emotions are fighting for dominance. It's overwhelming for him.**

**It's finals week for me. I have to take two of them this week before I'm done for the semester. So my updates may not be on time. But I will post as soon as I can. That's partly the reason this one is early. I need a break.**

**Next Chapter: What Happens Now?**

**Muggleinlove**


	36. Edward’s Decision

Chapter 36: Edward's Decision

EPOV

I felt anger and disappointment, but most of all loneliness. It amazed me that I had become so dependent on Bella. She was the force that made me happy, and made me feel alive. I felt as if there was no other hope in the world.

I managed to get dress late in the evening. I hadn't eaten a thing sending away all the food that was brought up to me. But I found myself lingering by her suitcase. It was hard to believe that she was gone when her stuff was still here. I knew she had meant well, but I needed her. I loved her.

"Edward, may I come in?" Rosalie asked softly from the door of my room.

"Please tell me that you're coming to tell me that Bella is coming back." I pleaded as she stepped inside shaking her head. The small glimmer of hope I had seen at her arrival was immediately put out.

"I spoke to her, she's back in Forks." She admitted looking very worried. "You look like crap."

"Thanks," I mumbled crawling back into the bed in my jeans and shirt. "I feel like shit."

"Edward," She began in a soothing tone I didn't want to hear.

"No, Rose. Don't go there. She left me." I said in anger. I had no idea how to deal with the amount of emotions I was feeling.

"She left you, because she loves you." She explained as I glared at her.

"That makes sense." I answered rolling my eyes. "I leave the people I love all the time."

"Listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Rose stated getting up and standing over my bed. She really was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. "Bella loves you more than you know. She's killing herself at home crying. I'm surprised she still has tears to shed."

"Then why did she leave? I was going to make everything work out." I added as Rose sighed.

"If I knew her reasoning I would tell you. But Bella is not thinking clearly. Her biggest concern was that I made sure you moved on and were happy." She explained.

"I can't be happy without her." I proclaimed as Rose nodded.

"And neither can she." She agreed.

"What can I do? She doesn't want to be with me." I added staring at the picture she had left.

"I know she does. She just needs a little push in the right direction." Rose continued. "I know I'm going against what Bella told me to do. But I don't care. She may be my stepsister, but to me she's my sister. I love her dearly, and I want her to be happy. And her happiness is with you."

"What are you saying?" I inquired as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I'm saying you better get your but up, and go knock some sense into her." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Would she listen?" I questioned as Rose laughed.

"Does it matter? Make her listen, she loves you." She finished getting up. "Don't wait too long."

I watched as Rosalie left my room. She had a point. I was not going to mope around my room. I could do something about it. I could bring her back and I would fight Parliament to make her my wife.

I got out of bed leaving my room in search of Ben. I needed him to get everything ready, because as soon as I got the all clear I was on my way to the States. I was going to fight for my Bella.

BPOV

Anne came into my room a few hours after I had arrived. I had slipped into his shirt letting his scent encompass me. It was the closest thing I could do to not actually have him with me.

The clock said I had only been away from Edward for less than a day, but I literally felt as if we had been apart for ages. I felt cold and empty.

"Bella, sweetheart." Anne said coming inside with a tray with some macaroni and cheese. I usually adored her mac and cheese, they were my favorite. But not today. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I whispered smelling his shirt yet again.

"It's not healthy." She added taking a seat next to me as I shrugged. I honestly was not concerned about my health.

"I miss him." I admitted as she put the tray on my nightstand ushering me into a hug.

"I don't understand why you left him." She replied kissing the top of my head. "Your father and I are really worried about you."

"Anne, he's the future king and I'm just an average girl. I'm not that special." I said with a sigh. "He deserves someone who will help his image not hurt it."

"Bella, you're a great young woman. You're smart, caring, beautiful and so many other things. I don't see how you will ever hurt his image." She added.

"I come with baggage. Look what Jacob did, and look at all the pictures that were leaked from our trip. The world thinks I'm a whore." I explained more tears falling.

"Isabella, you have never and will never be a whore. We all make mistakes." She continued.

"But most people don't have theirs plastered on magazines and newspapers." I objected as Anne sighed.

"I know, sweetheart. But it comes with the territory." She continued as I looked up into her eyes.

"Do you think I was wrong to leave?" I asked.

"That's a question only you can answer, Bella." She replied. "That answer is within you."

I didn't reply simply moving back to my pillow. I knew I loved Edward in more ways than I could ever hope to explain. He was the love of my life. The half that made me whole. But had I done the right thing?

That was the question I didn't know whether I could answer or not. I knew I wanted both of us to be happy together. But I also knew I couldn't allow him to give up his throne. It wasn't right for me to ask him that.

I definitely didn't have the answer to that question.

EPOV

I waited in one of the studies as Ben made a few calls. I needed to get the required clearance to go after Bella. It wasn't as easy as jumping on a plane and getting to Seattle. I was thankful that Bella had once told me the way to get to her house, and Rosalie had specified concrete directions.

"Two days at the very least." Ben said as he hung up his phone.

"Two days!" I said in disbelief. "Can't we do anything quicker?"

"I have a contact working on it, Edward. But this is short notice. We're doing the best we can." He explained as I sighed loudly running my fingers through my hair.

"It's not fast enough." I commented in frustration. "I need to go get her back."

"I'll try to work something out, Edward." Ben replied and I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't be reasonable.

"What all the noise here?" My father asked walking inside as I glared at him.

"You caused this now you fix it." I yelled my temper spinning out of control.

"Started what?" He asked in confusion.

"Bella left, because of you." I said gripping the chair for support.

"When did she leave? I've been out of the castle all day, I just got back." He defended as I sighed.

"She left in the early morning hours." Ben answered as I turned to him.

"How did you know when she left?" I questioned.

"I crossed paths with her as I was headed up to bed." He admitted as I shook my head. "I tried to stop her…"

"Why didn't you wake me?" I stated in pure anger. This was going too far.

"Edward," My father warned placing his hand on my shoulder as I took it off.

"No, Carlisle." I said my blood boiling. "He should've woken me up. He could've stopped her and he didn't."

"Edward, have you stopped to think." He started. "Maybe this is all for the best."

"No, it's not." I yelled loudly. "I don't want anyone, but Bella. Either Bella becomes my Queen or I don't take the throne."

"You're upset," He answered as I shot him a glare.

"That's rather perceptive of you." I stated sarcastically.

"You need to relax." He continued as I made my way to the door.

"I meant what I said." I stated forcefully. "Get me the jet ready. As soon as the clearance rolls through, I'm going to get Bella back."

I walked out of the room fuming. My father would just have to accept the truth. It was probably selfish of me, but I didn't care. I loved Bella, and she was the only woman in the world I would ever want to be with. No one in the world would ever come close to comparing with her.

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters, because it was very natural to write. I found that it flowed, and I hope all of you were able to sense it to.**

**I finsihed my finals, and I'm trying to catch up on my writing now. I'll see how that all works out, and if work and the holidays let me I'll try to post more often. But I'll need at least a week to get to writing.**

**I want to thank everyone for all the good luck wishes for my tests. I'm now waiting to hear back on scores, and I'll let you know how I do. I know a lot of you have them coming up, and i wish you luck. I know I needed it.**

**Next Chapter: (I'm not telling)**

**Muggleinlove**


	37. Making an Effort

Chapter 37: Making an Effort

BPOV

I moped around my room for two full days before deciding that I had to do something. I missed Edward terribly. There was a huge hole in my chest, and I knew it would forever be a constant reminder of what I did. I knew I had done what was best, and I knew Edward would move on and be happy.

I woke up on the third day and dressing for the day. I put on a pair of old comfortable jeans and any shirt I could find. I grabbed my purse heading downstairs. I wanted to take a drive, and clear my head. I needed to try to put some part of my life back together.

"Bella, you're out of bed!" Anne exclaimed causing my father to look up from the morning paper and his cup of coffee. The look of relief on his face was very obvious.

"Have breakfast," He offered as I shook my head. I had barely eaten in the last two days, and my stomach was not up for that.

"I'm just taking a drive. I need to do some thinking." I answered with a forced, weak smile.

I waved at them heading out to my beat up red truck. My father had time and time again offered to change the car, but I had refused. I had acquired the car on my own through babysitting and I was proud of that. She wasn't Rosalie's convertible, but she fit my purpose.

I jumped into the truck heading down the familiar path away from Forks. I knew I would be passing near La Push, but I figured nobody would be looking for me. They could identify my truck easily, but I knew they wouldn't bother me. They were good people, and my problems with Jacob had nothing to do with any of them.

My mind was relatively blank for most of the drive. I concentrated on the loud noise of the engine figuring it was safe territory. I was not going to allow myself to think of Edward.

I was so gone from myself that I barely noticed the gathering storm clouds or the fact that my car was making very strange noises. I was just relishing the few minutes of blankness I had. I still felt the pain, but I felt as if I was out of myself. As if I had somehow disengaged myself from the burning hole in my chest.

But the feeling lasted less than a few seconds before my truck lurched forward and stopped. Thunder struck loudly around me, and the smoke billowed out of the hood of my car.

I jumped out of the truck lifting the hood and stepping back quickly as the smoke poured out, and the rain began to fall. I looked around studying my surroundings. I knew where I was, and I knew this was not the place I wanted my car to break down.

I was just outside the limits of the reservation, and at least twenty minutes by car to the nearest small town not on the territory. I cursed myself for leaving my cell phone in my room. I had turned it off after the fifth call from Rose and Alice begging me to return. I didn't need to hear that nonsense, I missed Edward enough as it was.

I cursed loudly kicking the truck moving my wet hair out of my face. I was stuck, and had nowhere to go. I climbed back into the truck hitting the steering wheel before the tears overtook me again. I cried, because I was alone. I was alone now, and without Edward. I felt completely vulnerable and devastated.

"Bella," I heard someone scream as there was a tap on my window. How long had I been crying? I didn't know.

"Sam," I whispered locking eyes with him. He was standing in the pouring rain completely drenched and his car was on the other side of the street.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?" He asked as I shrugged.

"I just got back." I explained trying to wipe my tears, but I knew it was useless. "And now my truck broke down."

"Well, you can come back to the house. I'm sure Emily will be thrilled to see you." He stated. "We'll wait for the storm to pass and then I'll drive you back home."

"It's alright." I mumbled as the thunder crashed loudly . I was always really close to everyone in La Push, but I had withdrawn from them once my relationship with Jake had ended.

"I'm not leaving you out in the rain." Sam protested taking my hand.

"I can't, Sam." I complained as I followed him into his car. I didn't need to see everyone, it was embarrassing enough the way Jacob had left me.

Sam ignored my complaints as he drove to the house he shared with Emily through the torrential downpour. I ran inside after Sam smiling at Emily who immediately squealed giving me a tight hug. She didn't seemed to mind that I was drenched to the core.

"What are you doing here, Bella? I've missed you so much." She talked rapidly leading me inside.

"I've missed you too, Emily." I admitted with a warm smile. I really missed the time we used to spend just talking and hanging out.

"You know there was no need for you to disappear just because Jacob was an ass." Sam added giving me a towel to dry off.

"I needed to get away." I sighed realizing how much I missed them and everyone else. I had practically lived in La Push during my teen years, these people were my best friends.

"Come on, you can change into something of mine and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer." Emily offered as I followed her into the bedroom. "How are you, Bella?"

"I've been better." I admitted slipping on a pair of black sweats and a white T-shirt.

"I heard about your Prince. I must say he's dreamy." She continued as I stiffened at the mention. It seemed that everyone had heard about it, and now I had nothing to say.

"I know," I said softly as Emily studied me carefully.

"What happened?" She inquired as I shrugged.

"It's not important." I lied as we went back into the kitchen Sam was already changed and was checking the food Emily had on the stove. "What's new?" I inquired taking a seat in their table.

"We got married." Emily stated as I got up giving each of them a hug.

"When? Where?" I questioned as Emily laughed.

"Last year on the beach right here. It was a very small ceremony, I didn't want anything too big." She explained as I smiled at her. Sam and Emily were the perfect couple, and deserved to be very happy.

"I'm so happy for you." I said honestly, I was happy that other people were able to find happiness even though I wasn't as fortunate. I would never have that happiness.

"Hey, guys!" I heard an all familiar voice say. "It's raining cats and dog!"

I froze at the sound of his voice. My back was to the kitchen door, but I didn't need to turn around to know who was standing there. I had run in to the one person I did not want to see; Jacob.

EPOV

It was the longest three days of my life. But I was finally on a plane to get my Bella back. I wasn't sure what I was going to say or how I was going to say it. All I knew was that I needed her back, because I loved her. She was my everything.

Ben sat next me on our jet as I looked out the window. It seemed the faster I wanted the time to past the slower it would go. I was literally aching to have her in my arms again. I felt as if there was a void within me that could only be filled by her.

"We're just about there." Ben said trying to fill the quiet. I hadn't talked much since Bella had left, and I knew Ben was trying to make me feel better. It was nice of him, but nothing but Bella would work.

I nodded taking out her letter and picture. I had reread them countless times, only because they reminded me of her. I missed her terribly, and every minute that passed seemed like a year.

I was mentally and physically exhausted by the time we landed in Seattle. Jetlag was a killer. Yet, none of that was important. I was thankful that nobody knew I was in the States, and that nobody was waiting for me when I got off.

My two guards and Ben followed me into the nondescript car, one of the guards telling the assigned driver where to go. We were headed to a hotel in Seattle, and I would then find a car to drive to Bella's house. I wanted to do that alone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Ben asked for the millionth time since we had left Volterra. I knew he meant well, but the constant questioning was very annoying.

"Ben, for the last time, I need to do this on my own." I reminded him. "I need to show her that she's the one for me and I need to convince her that we belong together."

"I know." He sighed patting my back as we pulled into the hotel and were immediately escorted to the penthouse suite.

I didn't waste anytime looking at the suite. In all honesty, they all seemed to look the same to me. I had been in enough of them to know. And I was just anxious to get to her.

"Your car is waiting by the back." One of the guards said as he handed me the car keys.

"We have a few guards blending in Forks. They can be at your disposal at anytime." He stated as I nodded.

"Thank you, John." I said taking the keys as Ben followed me into the elevators and downstairs.

"Be careful, Edward." He warned. "And bring Bella back. We all miss her."

"I will, Ben. And thank you." I said shaking his hand as I boarded the silver Volvo they had set aside for me.

I took out Rose's directions studying them one last time. I had mesmerized them during the last three days, and I was pretty sure I could arrive blindfolded, but the last thing I needed was to get lost.

I drove through the streets my thoughts on Bella. The entire drive was only just over an hour, but it seemed so much longer. It seemed that Bella was further and further away from me, and that I was never going to get her.

I almost screamed in relief as I noticed the road Rose had told me to look for. I was literally minutes away from Bella, and I couldn't wait to have her back in my arms.

I took a deep breath when I parked behind her father's police cruiser. I still had no idea what I was going to tell her, but I knew I was going to be honest. She was my life, and I refused to live it without her.

**A/N: I should probably go off and hide somewhere for leaving this chapter here. Two cliffies in one chapter. I know I'm mean, but it makes the story better. At least you can all count on my next update for this story to be on Monday. I have a set date, and I do my best to stick to them.**

**I want to clear something up from Author's Notes in the last chapter of the Vegas story. I will write a sequel to What Happens in Vegas and I will write the last part of Camp Wilderness. The poll is simply choosing which gets written first. I want to get both of those finished before starting a completely new story. Believe me I have many, many ideas to choose from (at last count there were eight in a Word document). Everyone please go vote in my poll…It will close on Saturday.**

**Next Chapter: Stay tuned until Monday (I will give things away if I gave clues) Sorry!**

**Muggleinlove**


	38. Reunited

Chapter 38: Reunited

EPOV

I walked slowly to the front door running my fingers through my hair. The torrential rain didn't bother me at all. I was suddenly extremely nervous. Did she even still have feelings for me? We had been apart for only three days, but it felt like so much longer.

I took a few deep breaths before ringing the door bell. I felt as if I should've brought flowers or chocolate, but in all honesty I just needed to see her and hold her. I wanted to be able to breathe again. I heard noise inside before a tall man in a cop uniform opened the door studying me.

"May I help you?" He asked as I bit my lip.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm here to see Bella." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. I had to stop myself from pushing her father aside and rushing in to find my Bella.

"You're her boyfriend, the Prince?" He asked as I nodded. I could tell he was stunned to see me in his front door. "I thought everything was over between the two of you."

"I don't want it to, Sir." I explained as a very loud thunder crash, the noise causing the porch to shake. "I love your daughter dearly, she's my life."

"Come in," he said moving aside as a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the kitchen. She looked a lot like Rosalie, and I knew instantly that was her mother.

"Is she here? I really want to talk to her." I insisted. I didn't want to be rude, but I was starting to get impatient.

"She went out early this morning," He answered hesitantly. "She was going for a drive, and I've been trying to call her for the past hour. I don't think she took her cell phone."

"Do you know when she will be back? I really want to talk to her." I said my voice cracking slightly.

"She should be back soon," Rosalie's mother stated. "I'm Anne, by the way. And this is Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you both," I replied forcing a smile.

"I hate to intrude," Charlie added with a sigh. "I mean, I trust my daughter and her judgement, but I don't understand why she left you. She seemed extremely happy when she spoke to us on the phone."

"Honestly, Chief Swan." I started.

"Charlie," He corrected.

"Charlie, I don't know." I admitted. "I woke up three days ago, and she was gone. All she left was a letter and a picture. I can't say I blame her, being with me is hard work. I come with a whole country."

"Then why are you here?" He inquired as I looked up at him, my heart literally aching in my chest.

"I love her, Sir. I love her more than anything in the world, and I would do anything to get her back." I explained. "I can't live without her."

"You seem like a good man, Edward." Charlie continued. "But the choice is Bella's. She loves you, I have no doubt about that. She's been miserable here without you, but you need to allow her to make her own choices."

"I know that, Sir." I replied as the phone began to ring. "I just want to get the chance to talk to her."

"It's Bella," Anne stated. "Her truck broke down and she's in Sam and Emily's house. She wants you to pick her up."

"Tell her I'll be there in less than thirty minutes." Charlie stated in anger as I looked at him.

"Is something wrong? Is she alright?" I asked not understanding why her father was so worked up, and why Anne looked scared.

"Sam and Emily's place is in La Push." Anne answered as my fists clenched. I knew exactly who lived in La Push.

"I'll go with you." I offered as he nodded grabbing his coat.

"Don't do anything stupid, if we're lucky that mutt won't even be there. I know Sam is not very tolerant of him since that interview." He explained as we went into the cruiser ignoring the rain.

BPOV

I got up slowly walking out of the room. I didn't need to be near him, I didn't need to see him. He was in my past, and I never wanted to have anything to do with him again.

I called my house asking Anne to send my father to pick me up. I heard Emily and Sam arguing with Jacob, but I ignored it. I needed to get away, but I wasn't going to walk. It was too far away to do so.

I walked out to the porch sitting down on the steps. It was better this way. He would stay inside and I would wait for Charlie here. "Bella," I heard Jacob say softly from the door.

"I meant what I said four years ago," I said with venom. "I never want to speak to you again."

"Can we talk?" He asked as I turned to see him. My blood was literally boiling with anger. How dare he even speak to me?

But as soon as I saw him, I didn't see the man that broke my heart four years before. Or even the man that told the world a bunch of lies. I saw Jake, my best friend. I saw the one person who I counted on for the majority of my life.

As crazy as it sounds I still looked at him as a friend. He had done a bunch of crap, which I would never forgive. Yet, I still cared for him. It wasn't in my nature to just stop caring.

"About?" I asked. "How you embarrassed me in front of the whole school? Or how you told nothing but lies in that interview?"

"Bells," He started as I got up to face him.

"You don't get to call me that," I retorted before putting all my weight behind one good punch that hurt like hell. Yet, he didn't even flinch. "Damn it."

"Bella," He started taking my hand. "You might have broken it."

"Don't touch me." I screamed turning away from him and ignoring the throbbing in my hand. It was probably broken, or at least bruised.

"Bella, can I explain?" He asked looking scared. "I never meant to hurt you, it just all spun out of control."

"How so?" I questioned turning to him.

"I love you, Bells. I always have, but that's what scares me." He stated as he sighed deeply. "We were together for six years, and I was afraid of what was coming."

"So you thought it was best to dump me in front of the entire school on the day of our prom!" I shrieked my eyes tearing up. "That's classy!"

"I was young and stupid." He defended as I glared at him. "I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"But that doesn't change anything." I responded looking at him. "You made me out to be a common whore, and told the world lies."

"Is that why you're here?" He questioned. "Did he leave you?"

"That's not your concern," I quickly answered. "That's between us."

"Bella, I'm sorry." He repeated as I just looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you expect me to forgive you?" I asked the pain in my hand getting worse every second.

"I do love you." He answered.

"It doesn't seem like you do." I pointed out in anger. "I can't deal with this now."

I heard the sound of my dad's cruiser and I almost fainted as I turned around. The rain had not stopped but the thunder had, but what caught my attention was that there was someone else in the car with him.

My eyes locked with his and I felt my heart beats increase ten-fold. He looked at me with so much love and adoration, and the hole in my heart instantly began to close. I felt complete simply by looking at him.

He was out of the car even before Charlie had parked and I found myself running towards him. We met halfway from each other, his arms encircling me as I hugged him tightly. I felt like I was in a cheesy sitcom where everything changes to slow motion. But I did know one thing, I was back home.

"Bella," He whispered into my hair as I clung to him. I didn't pay attention to the pain in my hand, and I didn't care that Jacob was standing less than five feet away.

The rain continued to pour as I kissed him passionately. My fingers escaped into his silky soft hair our lips moving perfectly against each others.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered as he hushed me with another kiss.

My father cleared his throat and we broke apart turning to Jacob who stood dejectedly on the front porch. He really looked like a lost puppy, it was almost sad to watch.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't break your nose?" Edward asked Jacob as I reached for him cursing as my hand touched him. I definitely needed to get it looked at, it was killing me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked taking my hand as I held back my reaction.

"He's not worth it," My father added with a glare at Jacob. "He's done enough damage."

I could tell Edward was hesitant. He probably wanted to kill Jacob, but he didn't want to do it in front of my father, the cop.

"Let's go." I urged as we headed towards the car.

"Bella," Jacob called out. "I meant what I said."

I looked at Jacob and sighed before getting into the cruiser with Edward and my father. Neither said a word, but I knew the two wanted to hurt him badly. Yet, both were trying to be civil.

I knew I shouldn't want to stay attached to Edward, but I couldn't help it. I immediately leaned into him when we sat down. I would take the time I had, because I really didn't know where we stood.

**A/N: There are reunited, sort of. At least they found each other. I do get brownie points for that, right?**

**I'll update What Happens in Vegas in tomorrow!**

**Next Chapter: Bella and Edward talk**

**Muggleinlove**


	39. Clarifying

Chapter 39: Clarifying

BPOV

The rain seemed to stop as we pulled back to the house. I was reluctant to leave the comfort of Edward's arms, but I knew I had to. We had to talk, and I needed to find out why he was here.

"I'll leave you two to talk." My dad said nodding at Edward as I bit my lip nervously.

I moved up to the porch and around to the back. I had no idea what to say. What could I say? I left you, because I love you was not a very appealing choice.

I felt Edward's eyes on me as I moved to lean against the rail. "Why are you here?" I finally asked looking down at the floor.

"Why did you leave?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I asked the question first." I pointed out playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Bella," He started the sadness evident in the cracking of his voice. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I want us to be together. I couldn't let you leave."

I felt the tears pooling in my eyes as I heard him speak. I was dying to turn around and jump into his arms and beg him to forgive me. I was stupid to have left him, but that didn't change the fact that it was the right thing to do.

"Edward," I whispered nearly melting as he came from behind me his hands touching my arms.

"Please come back," He pleaded as the tears descended down my face.

"What about Parliament?" I inquired. How could I forget them? They were the ones that held the power to make or break our relationship.

"They're not important." He answered instantly turning me around gently. "You're important, what we have is important."

"I can't." I whispered my hands not resisting to cup his face. "I can't let you do that."

"It's my decision, Bella. I refuse to take the crown unless you're right there with me as my Queen." He said with force. He meant business, and definitely not playing around.

"Edward, what about your people?" I stated looking deep into his green eyes. "They deserve a great king, they deserve you."

"That's the thing, Bella." He began taking my hands and kissing them sweetly. "Without you I'm not even one fourth of the man I am with you. It sounds corny and stupid, but I need you. Volterra needs you."

"But, what am I supposed to do?" I inquired taking a deep breath. "Am I supposed to just leave everything here?"

He stayed quiet for over a minute. I was more than willing to leave to be with him. There wasn't much I had in Forks. I knew my father was well taken care for by Anne, and my mother had Phil. I had no job, and had graduated college. Nothing was holding me back.

"Do you want me to be honest?" He inquired as I nodded.

"Selfishly, I do want you to." He stated with a sigh. "But if you ask me to, I will stay here with you forever. The only thing I know for sure is that I belong where you are."

"I can't ask you to do that." I said with a frown.

"I'll do it." He answered skimming his nose against my cheek. "I'll do anything you ask of me, Bella. Just please don't leave me ever again." He pleaded as I pressed my lips to his.

I relished in the warmth of his kiss. I felt so complete with him, and I knew I would never be without him again. We had obstacles to overcome. But I was going to allow myself to be selfish.

"I love you." I whispered as we broke apart our foreheads still touching.

"I love you with all my being, Isabella." He added before taking a deep breath. "And I would like nothing more than for you to be my wife." He finished moving away slightly and getting down on one knee.

"I wasn't planning on doing it this way. I don't even have a ring." He explained taking my hand in his. "But, all I know there is no one in this world that compares to you. And there's no one I would ever want to spend my life with, but you. Will you marry me?"

I stood in shock for a few seconds processing what was happening. I was in awe at what was happening. He really did want to spend his life with me, he really did love me as much as I loved him.

"Yes," I managed to whimper as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I wanted to say so much more, but I couldn't. My vocal cords had ceased to work.

Edward smiled at my response getting up before kissing me passionately. I eagerly responded to him wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll propose again once I get a ring." He added taking my left hand and kissing my ring finger.

"You don't have to," I answered with a goofy grin. I was happy that I felt I was literally going to burst with excitement. Edward and I were going to be together forever.

We held each other for a long time kissing each other and just making up for the time we were apart. I felt completely foolish that I had left. What had I been thinking? I needed Edward, he was my life.

EPOV

I looked down at Bella kissing her lips, once, twice, three times. I had been so relieved when she had agreed to marry me. I hadn't prepared for it, but I wanted to make her see that she was the woman for me. I never wanted anyone but her, and I was determined to get back home and get her my grandmother's ring. I would propose again at the time.

"I see things have worked out." Charlie said from the door. I knew he was probably concerned that we had taken so long outside.

"They have, dad." She said with a wide smile.

"I'm happy to see you smile again, Bells. You really had us worried." He continued as Bella blushed slightly looking down at the floor.

"I'm all better now." She replied softly as I kissed her temple slipping my arm around her waist.

"I'm glad." Her father responded. "Anne wants me to let you both know that dinner is just about ready."

"We'll be in, in a minute." She stated as Charlie disappeared inside.

"I'm going to talk to your dad." I said kissing her forehead. "I want his blessing."

"Edward," She began smiling softly. "It's not necessary."

"But I want to. It's tradition in Volterra." I explained kissing her nose. "Unless you don't want me to." I trailed off as she shook her head.

"I think it's sweet." She commented. "Just don't ask him when he's cleaning his gun."

"Gun?" I questioned a lump rising in my throat. Would he really hurt me?

"I'm kidding, love." She assured me kissing my cheek. "He likes you."

"I hope so." I sighed as she pulled me inside for dinner.

"I made one of your favorites, Bella." Anne said with a smile as we walked in. She was just setting the table and looked incredibly excited to have us over.

"Macaroni and Cheese?" She questioned as she nodded causing me to squeal.

"Macaroni and Cheese?" I repeated in confusion. I had never heard of such a dish.

"You've never had Mac and Cheese?" She inquired as I shook my head.

"Well, then you're in for a treat." She added taking my hand and leading me to the dish that held macaroni with a yellow sauce.

"It looks weird." I commented as she rolled her eyes taking a fork.

"Just try it." She suggested taking a little bit and holding it out for me. "It's good."

I smiled at her before deciding why not. I took what she had offered realizing just how great it was. It was actually quite tasty.

"So?" She inquired as I smiled at her.

"This is wonderful." I said moving to take another forkful, but my hand was quickly slapped away.

"Not yet," She scolded before taking the bowl to the table where there was chicken as well.

Dinner was quite an enjoyable affair. I spent dinner explaining the history of Volterra to Charlie and Anne, and answering all their questions. And I was happy to find out that both of them were eager to come visit my country and learn more about it.

After dinner was over Bella was helping Anne with the dishes, and I figured it was the best time to have a talk with her father. He was watching television, and even though I hated to interrupt him I knew this was important.

"Charlie, may I speak with you for a few minutes?" I asked cautiously as he looked up and nodded before turning off the television.

"What can I help you with?" He inquired as I took a seat on the couch.

"I know I should've asked this before actually asking Bella, but I feel I did it the right way." I prefaced trying to generate the courage.

"Asked her what?" He questioned curiously.

"I asked Bella to be my wife, Sir, and she accepted." I explained. "However, I would like you to give us your blessing."

"Do you love my daughter, Edward?" He inquired as I nodded.

"Ofcourse, Sir, I love her more than anything in this world." I stated confidently.

"Edward, Bella's mother and I got married at a very young age." He stated as I listened intently. "I don't want you two to rush into anything. You both face challenges much bigger and more complicated than the average couple."

"I know we do, but I have already told Bella that we would face them together." I replied. "She is my number one priority above my country and my duty. Without her I refuse to be King."

"That's a big sacrifice, Edward." He pointed out.

"It's well worth it, Sir." I answered just as Bella walked in biting her lip nervously.

"Am I interrupting something?" She questioned as I shook my head extending my hand to her.

She walked towards us taking my hand as I pulled her into my lap.

"Edward was telling me how you two are engaged." Her father commented as Bella nodded shyly.

"It's not completely official yet," I added taking her left hand. "But I hop to make it official soon. That is, if we have your blessing."

"I believe that Renee and I have raised Bella well enough that she knows how to make the best decision for herself. If she loves you and wants to be with you, then I accept you Edward as a son. Take care of her." He finished looking sad.

"I will take care of her, Sir. She's my life." I said kissing Bella's temple before she crossed the small space between the couch and sofa giving her dad a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, daddy." I heard her whisper as he held her tightly.


	40. A Celebration

Chapter 40: A Celebration

EPOV

It felt great to have her father's blessing, and my mind couldn't help but to come up with at least a million ways to propose to her properly. I wanted it to be perfect, but I had bigger issues to face right now. As much as I hated being away from Bella I knew I had to head back to the hotel.

There was no way I was going to be able to stay the night without the guards. It was part of the package. They were probably risking their jobs by letting me be alone now.

"I need to head back." I said to Bella who frowned.

"Can't you stay?" She asked with a pout before I kissed her lightly.

"I will be able to, but not tonight. I have to go back, the guards are waiting for me. I need to have at least one guard with me, especially in a foreign country." I explained. "Plus I don't want to impose on Charlie and Anne."

"You wouldn't impose." She quickly pointed out. "I've just missed you. I thought we could be together, together."

I felt my body immediately respond to her innuendo. I had hoped for the same thing, but I had to go back. There was no way around that.

"We can go back to the hotel tonight, and come back tomorrow with one of my guards." I suggested as she nodded. "That is if your father would be alright with it."

"My dad is much more perceptive than he seems. He knows exactly what is going on. He just chooses to ignore it." She replied causing me to laugh.

"I'm not saying he is. I just don't want to disrespect him or his household." I added. I had been raised with morals, and I didn't want to seem as anything less than a gentleman.

"My dad really likes you, Edward. I think you really impressed him by coming after me, and by asking for his blessing." She explained as I pulled her closer to me. I was still somewhat afraid that she would somehow disappear.

"How could I not, Bella? When you were gone, I was missing a piece of me." I answered kissing her forehead.

"I was too, and I'm so sorry for being so selfish." She apologized, her voice cracking slightly.

"There's no need to apologize." I assured kissing her temple. "It's all over and done with, and completely in the past."

"I'll go tell my dad and Anne. How long will we be able to stay?" She said as I replied with a shrug. I really was in no hurry to get back to Volterra.

"Well, I want to get the chance to see where you grew up, and I want to get to know your family." I responded before she headed into the den to talk to Charlie and Anne.

BPOV

I had packed a quick overnight bag before heading out with Edward for the night. In a way I was happy that he had to head back to the hotel. I wanted us to have some privacy to celebrate our "engagement." It wasn't completely official, but in my eyes it was.

"Crap!" Edward cursed under his breath as his phone began to ring and we had turned into the street of his hotel.

"What's wrong?" I questioned looking towards the hotel and noticing a crowd near the front of the hotel.

"News spreads quickly." He sighed, picking up his phone. "Can we get in by the back?"

He continued to speak into the phone slowing his speed. He was obviously trying to figure out how to get in without being ambushed by the reporters. It was obviously futile, when he hung up looking frustrated.

"The guards are waiting outside to escort us in. Ben spoke to Angela and she thinks its best that we just face them. There are rumors spreading like wildfire that we broke up. She thinks its best if they see us arrive together, in order to put all those rumors to rest." He explained as shrugged.

"It's fine, Edward." I said forcing a smile. "I got us into this mess."

"Don't say that, my love." He stated before heading to the hotel.

The guards immediately circled the car giving Edward room to open my door and take my hand. We waved politely keeping a smile on our face as we headed inside. We didn't answer any questions, but simply kept a calm face.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked once we walked in to the biggest suite of the hotel.

"We're fine." Edward answered as I hugged Ben.

"It's nice to see you again, Ben." I said causing him to smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Bella. I'm glad that you're back with Edward." He replied. "The guards are positioned for the night."

"Thank you, Ben." Edward said before Ben excused himself out of the suite.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable." I whispered to Edward kissing him lightly. "Wait for me in the bedroom."

"I will." He said smiling sexily before I took my bag into the bathroom.

I quickly took a warm shower before slipping on a dusty pink, silky number that ended above my mid thighs. It wasn't exactly lingerie, but it was exactly what I wanted. I didn't want to seem too forward.

I stepped out of the bathroom and had to smile at the sight before me. Edward was wearing black silk pants that hung low on his hips. And his sculpted chest was illuminated by the few candles that were lit around the room.

"What's all of this?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"I think we need to celebrate." He replied moving to the corner where there was a champagne bottle and two glasses. "Let's toast."

"To us," I said taking the glass he handed to me.

"To our future as husband and wife," He added before we clinked glasses taking a sip.

We moved together to the bed finishing our drink as I settled into his arms. There was no rush, and I was content to just have him hold me for a little. I wanted to absorb his warmth and his scent.

"Edward," I whispered as his fingers played with the ends of my hair.

"Yes, my angel." He replied.

"Do you think Parliament will accept our engagement?" I questioned softly. I wanted to know what he thought was going to happen.

"I think they will, Bella. Is there a reason why they shouldn't?" He answered as I held him tighter.

"I just find it hard to believe that all of this is really happening. I feel like I'm in a fairytale." I explained as Edward laughed.

"Then I know Parliament will accept us." He answered as I looked up to him.

"How are you so sure?" I inquired.

"Because fairytales always have happy endings." Edward responded before kissing me passionately. "It's going to work out, Bella."

I kissed him back allowing myself to fall back against the soft bed. His kisses were very slow and methodical, as if he were making sure that each movement was conveying everything he felt inside.

His fingers worked there away across the skin of my thighs. He softly and smoothly traced different patterns up and down my skin his lips never leaving me.

"I love you," He repeated a few times against my skin.

"I love you," I replied each time in a whisper as my own hands explored his back and my lips his neck.

I pulled his pants down freeing the restriction of his prominent arousal. The groan of satisfaction informed me, that it was exactly what he craved.

I kissed his chest and stomach before trailing small kisses down the "V" of his hips. I knew he was watching me intently as I took him into my mouth. My tongue swirled around him completely, as I took as much as I could of him in my mouth. My hands taking care of the rest.

"Bella," He moaned closing his eyes in pleasure. I could see the strain in his face as he tried to keep his eyes opened.

I sucked him wanting him to release down my throat. I wanted to taste him, and had to moan in pleasure as he finally let go.

"Delicious." I said to him as I pulled away a satisfied smile on my face.

EPOV

I quickly discarded all of Bella's clothes on the bed. Her pink nightgown was very beautiful, but it honestly looked better on the bed. I wanted to make Bella feel just as good as she had made me feel.

I kissed her neck nibbling on her collarbone before trailing down her breasts and stomach. "You smell incredible." I commented kissing her mound.

I licked her gently loving the fact that she was pressing herself closer to me. I obliged partaking in the feast that was Bella. She described me as delicious, but I knew that nothing in the world tasted better than she did. I pushed her to her orgasm drinking all of her in.

"I need you inside of me." Bella pleaded as I returned my lips to hers.

"I love you, my future wife." I said to her as I slowly entered her.

"Always," She responded just as we began to move together in perfect unison.

We kept a steady slow rhythm building up our release. We kept repeating words of love through our kisses. We shifted positions a few times enjoying each and every sensation.

"Edward," I moaned at the very edge as he cried out my name.

We climaxed together falling together into a mess of limbs, both of us out of breath. Yet, we couldn't be any happier. We were engaged.

**A/N: The engagement had to be celebrated with a lemon. That was definitely a given. **

**I want to wish everyone a Happy 2009, and hope everyone will enjoy the many projects I have planned for the year. **

**Next Chapter: Edward talks to Carlisle**

**Muggleinlove**


	41. Saving the Environment

Chapter 41: Saving the Environment

BPOV

I was in pure heaven. I was wrapped in Edward's arms, and I could see the sun shining past the tall downtown Seattle buildings. For the first time in the past few days I felt as if everything was perfect. I had Edward, and I had no plans of ever letting him go again. We would figure things out with Parliament, and I would do whatever was necessary to keep Edward as the future King.

I snuggled closer to Edward kissing his jaw just as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called looking for my nightgown and robe.

"It's me," Ben replied as I slipped out of bed Edward's eyes opening.

"Where are you going, Love?" He asked as soon as I had left the bed. I knew he was a bit paranoid that I would leave again, but the fact remained that I was not going anywhere.

"Ben is at the door." I answered turning to him.

"Do you plan on opening the door in your birthday suit?" He asked with a slight smirk, his eyes traveling down my exposed body.

"I wasn't going to." I said picking up my silk robe. "But, I think Ben may like the show."

"Bella," He warned as I blew him a kiss putting on my robe.

"What's up, Ben?" I asked moving aside for him to come in.

"Your father called." He said to Edward, who was lying on the bed covered only by the thick comforter. "He's been trying to get a hold of you all morning. He says you're not picking up your phone."

"It's in my pants," He said as I picked up his jeans finding the device. He had eight missed calls.

"Your father is not going to be happy." I commented giving him the phone and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll talk to him." Edward answered as Ben nodded.

"I'm preparing everything for your departure this morning. They have sent preliminary guards to Swan residence to make sure everything is fine." Ben explained as Edward rolled his eyes.

"I do not want to intrude on their lives, Ben." He complained as I placed my hand on his.

"They won't see is as an intrusion." I assured him. "They will take it in stride."

"One guard, Ben." Edward stated firmly. "I just want one guard."

"As you wish." Ben sighed as I giggled.

"Ben, you're more than welcome to stay too. We have room." I added as Edward chuckled.

"I wasn't throwing Ben out, Love." He pointed out.

"Just making sure." I responded with a laugh.

"Remember your father." Ben reminded as Edward nodded. "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Will do," Edward replied as Ben left us alone.

EPOV

I knew Bella and her family would not say anything about having guards on their property, but their presence disturbed me. I wanted to be normal, even if only for a few days. I wanted to learn about Bella, and wanted to see the places where she grew up. I didn't need twenty guards following me around. One was more than enough.

"Are you going to call your dad?" Bella asked snuggling into my side.

"In a bit," I replied kissing her forehead. "I'm actually curious about something."

"About?" She questioned.

"Why did you leave when you did?" I finally asked. I had wanted to ask that since we had been reunited, but I didn't know how to phrase it. I still didn't, but the curiosity was literally killing me.

"It's not important." She mumbled her fingers running up and down my thigh.

"It's important to me, Bella. I need to know." I continued as she sighed deeply.

"It was stupid, Edward. I just jumped to conclusions and didn't give you the chance to explain." She answered cryptically.

"Bella, please." I begged.

"I heard you talking to Carlisle." She admitted softly. "I wasn't being nosy, I just passed by and heard you two talking. I know Parliament is pushing for a vote."

"Bella," I whispered pulling her chin up so that our eyes met. "Why didn't you tell me? I told my father that I refused to break up with you."

"I just wasn't thinking, or thinking too much." She added.

"Bella, I want you to promise me something." I said firmly as she sat up in front of me.

"Anything." She said while I slowly touched her cheek.

"I want you to come talk to me about anything and everything. If there is ever, just a speck of doubt. I want you to come to me." I said to her. "We're going to be together forever, Bella. That I can promise you."

"Forever." She repeated kissing me passionately.

I held her for a few minutes before I knew it was time to stop putting off the inevitable. I needed to call my father, and see how things were back in Volterra. I hadn't said more than a few words over the last few days, and those had been filled with anger. I was still not happy with him, but I had Bella back. And honestly, she was the only thing that mattered.

"I should call my father." I said breaking the silence.

"Do you want privacy? I can go shower." She suggested as I shook my head. I didn't want her anywhere, but with me. I was strangely possessive of her at the moment.

"I have nothing to hide from you, Bella. Plus, we should conserve water." I added winking at the end of my statement.

"I didn't know you were so environmentally conscious." She teased as I laughed.

"Ofcourse, I am." I answered. "I'm trying to save the environment."

"I'm sure you are." She answered with a playful smirk as I reached for my phone to get it over and done with.

I wasted no time in calling the castle, instead calling straight to my father's cell phone. "Hello," My father answered almost immediately.

"Ben says you called." I answered not sure what kind of mood he was in.

"I did. How are you? Did you find Bella?" He inquired as I played with the ends of Bella's silky soft hair.

"I've never been better." I answered cheerfully.

"I take it you two are together again." He replied in a neutral tone. "Are you heading back here?"

"Not quite yet. I want to stay at least a few days to get to know Bella's family and where she grew up." I explained as he stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I think that would be advisable. Angela is spinning the story that you're over there to do just that. She's denying that Bella ever broke up with you." He added.

"How are things in Parliament going?" I questioned. I needed to get a sense of what was going on there.

"They haven't met since you left. But the consensus is that Aro is pushing for a vote. Yet, the vote can't be made until you're engaged." He replied. "So I think we have some time still."

"Not much." I admitted causing silence on the line.

"What are you saying, Edward?" My father inquired with urgency in his voice. I knew he wasn't expecting this type of revelation.

"I'm saying that I plan to ask Bella to be my wife soon," I clarified smiling down at Bella, who looked gravely concerned. I didn't quite want to tell him over the phone. Plus I was only fibbing, I still had to officially ask her.

"I can't say is unexpected." He commented. "However, I think its best that it remains a secret until you do ask."

"I know," I agreed. I didn't want rumors flying, until everything was set.

"Well, then I will have an aid fax Ben both your schedules." He added as I froze.

"What schedule?" I questioned. I didn't want to follow any schedule. I just wanted to be with Bella.

"If you're in the United States, there has to be some public appearances." He explained. "I'm sure you're aware that you are the future King."

"We need time for ourselves," I reminded him.

"There's not much on the schedule, but it comes with the territory." He replied as I conceded. There was no use in arguing.

"Fine, I will look it over and have Ben make the necessary changes." I added.

"You're quite stubborn, Edward." He commented as I laugh.

"A trait I inherited from you." I pointed out. "Give mom and Alice a kiss for me."

"Will do," He finished before hanging up.

BPOV

I was glad that Edward didn't seem to put off with his father. I knew he wasn't happy, but I didn't expect him to be. Yet, the mention of a schedule really had me worried. Would I be able to follow it?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he tossed the phone on the bed.

"We have to make a few public appearances together." I stammered as he chuckled.

"I guess we do," He sighed. "But don't worry. I'm personally looking it over."

"We'll worry about that later." I added my fingers slipping under the covers and tracing the "V" of his hips. "I think we have a shower to take."

"I think we do, Ms. Swan." He answered pulling the rope of my robe and exposing my body to him.

I quickly pulled off the robe squealing as he picked me up carrying me to the bathroom. After all, we were saving the environment by showering together.

**A/N: So, Carlisle knows part of the truth and is taking it rather well. What do you guys think?**

**It's technically past midnight here, so it's not Friday. I got a bit distracted, and didn't quite edit when I had planned. (You know who you are, but I'm not complaining). And then I had to make some changes to this chapter to have it flow with the rest of the story.**

**Next Chapter: Back at Charlie's**

**Muggleinlove**


	42. The Swan Residence

Chapter 42: The Swan Residence

EPOV

Word that Bella and I were in Washington had spread like wild fires. It had taken the combined force of ten security personnel to get us in the limousine and away from the hotel. And, I could tell by the look on Ben's face that he was not excited by the fact that only one guard would be with me while I stayed at Swan residence.

"You know, Ben. My house is away from Forks. You need to know where you're headed to find it." Bella pointed out trying to relieve some of Ben's nervousness.

"I'm not worried." He lied causing both of us to laugh.

"You were never a good liar." I reminded him as he shook his head turning his attention to the scenery outside. It appeared to be raining, yet again.

"Does it always rain here?" I asked Bella.

"The rainiest location in the continental Unites States." She answered resting her head on my shoulder. "Do you like the rain?"

"It doesn't bother me. I guess that's why everything is so green." I added. She responded with a nodded.

"Your Majesty, we have lost the last reporter. We will be heading straight to Miss Swan's residence." The guard that sat by the driver announced.

"That's fine." I acknowledged.

"There are no reporters or photographers on the property." Ben chimed in. "The Forks Police Department have also assured us that they will be patrolling the area as an extra precaution."

"So, we'll be wasting tax money." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. It seemed like my presence was more of a burden than anything else. I was going to disrupt the entire town's schedule.

"Why are you so quiet?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"Just thinking. I hate causing so much disruption." I admitted as Bella's musical laugh made my heart soar. I had missed that laugh so much.

"Edward, nothing exciting ever happens in Forks." She answered with a giggle. "Your presence is hardly a disruption it is more of a welcomed event."

"I just don't want a lot of pomp and circumstance." I added as she kissed me softly.

"They'll definitely be some." She replied as I sighed in defeat. Why couldn't I be a normal guy visiting his girlfriend's no, fiancée's, family.

BPOV

We arrived at the house without much more delay. It seemed that the reporters didn't know their way around, and had not found our house.

"Hello, Tyler." Edward greeted the tall guard that was waiting for us at the steps of the porch.

"Your Majesty, I trust that you were informed that the area has been checked." He said formally as Edward took a deep breath.

"Tyler, please call me Edward." He said as he took my hand. "I do not wish to be addressed formally."

"I'm sorry." He said as Edward patted his back, and I led everyone inside to where my father and Anne were watching television.

"You're on the news, Bells." Charlie pointed out as I shrugged.

"Dad, Anne." I started. "This is Ben, Edward's assistant, and I'm sure you've met Tyler."

"It's a pleasure." Anne said with a bright smile.

"Is the news good or bad?" I inquired, after Edward and I settled on the loveseat and Ben took the couch. Tyler lingered near the door at attention.

"At ease, Tyler." Edward ordered in reluctance. I knew he hated that everything was so formal.

"Tyler, this isn't the palace. It's just us here." I jumped in causing him to smile.

"You can join us if you wish." My father offered. "Or there's a television in the den. Help yourself."

"Thank you." He said going into the den. "Please let me know if I'm needed."

"Are things always like this?" Anne asked Edward.

"Depends." Edward answered with a shrug. "In the castle I'm left alone, but just about everywhere else I have at least one guard. It's one of the aspects of all this that I despise."

"I can only imagine." Charlie added as I patted Edward's leg. I was aware of how much he hated the limelight, and I knew he really just wanted to get to know what it was like to grow up in Forks.

"It's actually not too bad in Volterra." I added trying to lighten the mood. "We were left alone sometimes."

"The press has very short attention spans." Edward commented. "And for some reason, Bella and I have caused a sensation."

"Well, I can see the draw." Anne stated with a reassuring smile. "Every American girl, at least, dreams of being a Princess. Bella is living a fairytale."

"I don't see it that way, though." I jumped in as Edward frowned.

"Am I not your Prince Charming?" He teased as I kissed his cheek.

"Of course, you are, silly." I said rolling my eyes. "I just don't believe fairytales are realistic. They're fun to read, but I think real life is so much better."

"Now I'm scared." Charlie said getting up as everyone laughed. "Where's my daughter? And what have you done with her?"

"Charlie, sweetheart." Anne said bringing him back down to the couch. "Bella is in love."

"I am." I whispered to Edward who smiled brightly kissing my forehead. I was madly and head over heels in love.

EPOV

"May I?" I asked gesturing to some photo albums in her book case. Bella was combing her hair on the bed.

"I guess." She said with a blush as I looked at her skeptically.

"If it bothers you, I won't look at them." I offered as she shook her head placing the comb on the nightstand.

"Those are my baby pictures." She sighed before I took the black album and joined her on the bed.

"I'm sure you were an adorable baby." I said kissing her cheek. "You're beautiful now."

"I'm not very photogenic." She warned opening the album causing me to immediately smile. She was absolutely the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. In the picture she was probably minutes old, and had very pink skin and a full head of dark brown hair. Her mouth was open and it was apparent that she was crying.

"You were so cute." I whispered in her ear as I turned the page showing a much younger Charlie and a woman who looked almost exactly like Bella, but with shorter hair. They were both sitting on the hospital bed with Bella in her mother's arms.

"That's my mom, Renee." She added as I smiled.

"You two look so much alike." I commented as she smiled.

"Only in looks, though. Our personalities are polar opposites." She added with a weak smile. She seemed far off, almost as if she missed her terribly.

"Do you see your mom often?" I inquired as she shook her head.

"She lives in Jacksonville, Florida, with her husband. I only really see her for special occasions. Last time I saw her was on graduation, and I miss her." She stated as I kissed her forehead.

"Well, I want to meet her." I said eagerly. "We'll make a stop in Florida before heading to Volterra."

"Really?" She questioned excitedly. I nodded in response.

We spent the rest of the late evening looking at Bella's baby pictures. I saw everything from her first bath, to her first steps, and even her first day of school. But, I found myself extremely jealous of all the pictures she had with the scum she called Jacob. He was in just about every other picture, and they even went as far as to share a crib.

"You know there are no feelings left for him." She reminded obviously noticing my sneers whenever I saw pictures of the two. They were definitely the best of friends.

"I know," I mumbled. "But, I can't help myself. I'll have to make time to have a talk with him."

"Edward," She warned. "I don't want you to start trouble."

"I'm not going to start trouble." I said smiling at her. "I just want to make sure that he understands that he can't go around spreading lies."

"Edward, he apologized. Just let everything drop." She continued as I shook my head.

"I need to do this, my love. I'm going to have a civil conversation. Nothing more, nothing less." I insisted as she sighed.

"A conversation?" She questioned. "Promise?"

"Promise." I stated before putting the photo album back on the bookshelf and climbing into the small twin size bed with Bella.

"I still don't like it." She said into my chest.

"Love, it's just a conversation." I assured her bringing her lips to mine in a sweet and gentle kiss.

BPOV

I was awake long after Edward and I had gotten in bed. I was worried about what Edward was going to say to Jacob, because I knew Jacob had a very bad temper. His temperament had always been short fused, and the smallest things could send him off. He usually didn't mean harm, but he tended to react before thinking.

But I was also nervous about something else. Edward and I were going to go to the Seattle Children's Hospital in the morning to spend the day playing with the children before heading to dinner at a local restaurant. Angela had insisted on the night out, because we needed to be seen as having couple time. It apparently didn't matter that the only couple time I wanted was private time with Edward on my couch watching old movies.

The hospital visit was going to be our first official public appearance in the United States. And I was extremely scared of making a fool out of myself. I didn't want to unconsciously do something to upset Parliament, because I knew I was on shaky ground with them. Once our engagement was officially announced the vote would happen soon after, and I wanted to make sure Edward kept the throne

I hugged Edward tightly breathing in his scent. I was surprised that my father had allowed us to share the room. We wouldn't do anything while in his house, but it was calming to just have him in bed with me.

**A/N: There's the next chapter! It's really just a transition to what is next, but we all need those type of chapters. It really connects the rest of the story.**

**I will be posting another entry for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest tomorrow. It's a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. It was loads of fun to write, and I can't wait to post it. I know you guys will enjoy it.**

**Next Chapter: The Hospital Visit**

**Muggleinlove**


	43. Children's Hospital

Chapter 43: Children's Hospital

EPOV

I had decided against wearing my normal suit and tie. I didn't want to come off as being anything more than just a normal guy. Plus, we were going to spend the day with children, and I wanted to be able to play on the playground.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I asked as I saw the limo pull up with some more guards. I had gotten away with one guard at the Swan house, but my normal detail returned when I went out in public. Especially, when it was for a public appearance.

"Almost," She called from her room as Ben laughed.

"Girls take a while to get ready." Ben commented as Charlie chuckled. Charlie was getting ready to leave for the station for the day.

"She shouldn't take much longer. Bella is quick to get ready. If we were waiting for Rose, then I would suggest you took a seat." Charlie added causing us all to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bella inquired appearing at the top of the stairs in a pair of dark denim jeans and a simple pink top that was belted at the waist.

"Nothing, love." I quickly answered taking her hand as she walked down the last few steps. I was glad that she had decided to wear flat shoes instead of higher shoes.

"You two have fun." Charlie added as Bella smiled.

"We'll see you later tonight. We have dinner plans after we leave the hospital." Bella informed her father as he nodded kissing his daughter's forehead before Ben, Bella and I joined the convoy waiting outside.

"The media is aware that we will be arriving soon. The hospital was able to clear out the entrance from reporters since it is an emergency building. We have a few guards there already as well." Ben stated as I patted his knee.

"Ben, relax. It's just a hospital visit. My family does it all the time in Volterra." I added as he shrugged.

"I just want to keep you in the loop of what I coordinated." He answered with a sigh.

"And you do a great job, Ben. Don't listen to Edward." Bella jumped as Ben laughed.

"Thank you, Bella. At least someone appreciates me." Ben joked as I shook my head. If every single move I made was going to be coordinated, it was going to be a very long and tedious day. I hated it when I had no freedom.

"We're arriving, Sir." The driver announced after about an hour drive.

"I'll get out first." Ben began as I teasingly pushed him towards the door.

"We've done this before, Ben." I reminded him as I took Bella's hand.

"But American reporters are much more persistent." He pointed out as I rolled my eyes.

"I think I can deal." I replied with a smile. I was used to the circus that occurred every time I made an appearance. And in reality, I was much more afraid for Bella than for myself. I had experience, Bella didn't.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek. "I'll be right here."

"I know." She said weakly looking somewhat pale. "They won't be inside though, right?"

"No, they are not allowed inside. It will just be you the children, some of their parents, and the hospital staff." Ben explained as Bella nodded. "Here we go."

I braced myself as Ben opened the door the flashes beginning immediately. I smiled politely as I got out of the limo following Ben, before helping Bella. We both stood for a few seconds by the limo smiling for pictures. I knew it made us seem like attention seekers, but it was the polite thing to do. Plus if they got their picture, they were less likely to attack us on the way in.

"They will be making no comments." Ben stated as he and some of the guards led the way followed by us, and then some more guards. Angela had obviously trained Ben nicely, and I was surprised at how well he was able to handle the questions that were being thrown at us.

BPOV

The whole scene when we stepped out of the limo was a mad house. I knew what to expect, sort of. I mean I had watched celebrity news, and I knew what happened every time major celebrities went anywhere. But, honestly Edward and I weren't celebrities. At least not in my book.

But the camera flashes and the questions bombarded me. I felt like a rag doll being pulled into the hospital. It was overwhelming, and definitely dangerous.

"You look green." Edward commented touching my face lightly before I fell into his embrace.

"It was a bit much." I whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry, I'll have Ben arrange our exit out the back. That was definitely not sane or safe." Edward said as I nodded.

"Prince Edward, Ms. Swan," an older man with white hair and glasses approached us. "I'm Doctor John Anderson, Head Pediatrician here at Seattle Children's."

"It's a pleasure, but please call us Edward and Bella." Edward answered shaking his hand before I did as well.

"Well, I thought I'd start by showing you around and then going up to one of our wings. I know the children are anxious to meet you." He suggested before we followed him on the tour of the hospital.

The hospital was very state of the art, and we found ourselves waving at much of the children as we passed by. "I think their some children in the playroom waiting for story time. Would you either of you like to read them a story?"

"I'd love to." I jumped at the opportunity. I loved children and reading and would love the chance to read to them.

"Do the children know who we are?" Edward inquired as we walked down the halls.

"Some of them do. Many of them recently learned who you were due to the extensive media coverage." He explained.

"Right this way," Doctor Anderson said as we walked into a spacious carpeted room with many toys and a long bookshelf to one side.

"Betsy this is Prince Edward and Ms. Swan." The doctor introduced us to a young girl who appeared to be working on her community hours. She smiled politely, but was also blushing profusely. She definitely knew just who Edward was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." She whispered and curtsied as Edward stopped her.

"Please no formalities." He said as she nodded blushing even more.

"I'm sorry." She stammered as I touched her arm.

"There's no need to." I said kindly as she smiled.

"I'm just nervous." She admitted with a nervous laugh.

"I'll be right back, Bella, love." Edward said with a dazzling smile as I nodded. I knew he was going to talk about the donation the Royal Family was going to make to the hospital and its charities.

"Is he always that charming?" Betsy asked before covering her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Don't worry." I assured her with a giggle. "He still dazzles me, and yes he always is. I think it's programmed in his genes."

Betsy and I both laughed before we made our way towards the children who were playing. "Who wants to hear a story?" Betsy asked taking a book from the shelf.

"I do." The children yelled as I smiled. There were at least a dozen small children and a few teens in the playroom. The teens were all convened near the computers and the younger ones all took a seat around the round carpet.

It was heartbreaking to see some of them in wheelchairs, and others pulling IV bags. It seemed like such an unfair card to be dealt.

"Today we have a special guest who is going to be reading to us." Betsy said as I smiled at them. "We have Bella who has come with Prince Edward from Volterra."

"A prince?" A young girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes questioned. "But aren't they only in fairy tales?"

"They do exist." I answered as her eyes grew wide. "He should be back by the time we finish the story."

"Can we meet him?" A little boy asked as I nodded taking my seat on the carpet. It was reading time.

EPOV

I came back into the playroom after I had give Doctor Anderson the check to find Bella reading from a Dr. Seuss book. The kids seemed entranced by her reading, and I found myself getting lost in her voice as well. She had that kind of power over people.

_On an on you will hike, And I know you'll hike far  
and face up to your problems whatever they are. _

_You'll get mixed up of course, as you already know.  
You'll get mixed up with many strange birds as you go._

_So be sure when you step.  
Step with care and great tact  
And remember that Life's a great balancing act._

_Just never forget to be dexterous and deft.  
And never mix up your right foot with your left._

I listened to the rest of the book smiling at her as she closed the book. "The End!" She finished as all the kids cheered.

"Look who's here now." She announced pointing at him. "I told you he was real. His name is Prince Edward, but just call him Edward."

I smiled sheepishly waving at the children who came over to me. "I'm Emily!" A little girl introduced herself as I squatted down to her level.

"Hi, Emily. I'm Edward." I replied as she giggled. "Did you like the story?"

"It's funny!" She answered as I smiled. She was just too adorable for words.

"Are you really a Prince?" A boy about eight asked.

"I am." I replied as he looked at me. He was trying to decide whether it was true or not. "You don't believe me?"

"No." He answered abruptly.

"He's a Prince!" Emily answered with both her hands on her hips. I had to stop her IV cart from falling, since she had moved so fast.

"Be careful there, sweetie." I said as she kept glaring at the boy who was at least half a foot taller than she was.

"If he was he wouldn't be here. The Prince doesn't come to see sick kids like us." He added as Bella approached us.

"We're the same as everyone else." She stammered as I took her small hand.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Allen." He replied confidently.

"Allen, I can assure you that I am the Prince of Volterra." I replied. "There's no need to be mean to Emily here."

"Then where's your horse?" He asked as if he knew everything. He seemed very confident that he was the smartest boy in the world.

"Which one?" I asked as Bella covered her mouth in a giggle.

"You have horses?" He questioned as I nodded.

"A whole barn full of them." I whispered to him as his eyes widened.

"I've always wanted to ride one." He replied as I smiled.

"Here," I said handing him a card with my number. "Have your parents call me, yours to Emily." I added handing her a card to.

"About?" Allen inquired.

"When you two get better we could all go riding in my castle." I explained as Bella smiled.

"Will you go too, Miss Bella?" Emily asked causing Bella to smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. I love horses." She answered as the little girl smiled happily.

BPOV

Allen and Emily were quickly taken back to their rooms to rest, and Edward and I were left alone in the playroom. "You were great with the children." Edward complimented.

"You were pretty wonderful yourself." I replied as he kissed me slowly.

"I love kids," He replied kissing my cheek. "But now we must get ready for dinner."

"Where to?" I inquired with a sexy smirk.

"You'll see, my love, you'll see." He finished taking my hand and taking me out of the playroom the guards closely following behind.

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed their first public appearance. We are nearing the end of the story with only 7 more chapters to go.**

**The book Bella reads this chapter is Oh, the Places You'll Go! By Dr. Seuss. One my favorite children's book ever.**

**Next Chapter: Edward's talk with Jacob**

**Muggleinlove**


	44. Closure

Chapter 44: Closure

BPOV

We had stayed about three days in Forks/Seattle with Charlie and Anne. Edward had seen my high school and the entire town. He had even had dinner at the Lodge with Charlie and Anne. It had been a wonderful couple of days. It had shown me a much more relaxed Edward, even though the cameras were never that far away from us.

But, I knew our time here was limited and I was picking up my things to head back to Volterra. After I left today, Forks would cease to be my home. The idea of that scared me and thrilled me at the same time. I was thrilled that I was going to forever share my life with Edward. But I was scared of the unknown. Parliament still hadn't had their say.

But before we faced Parliament, we would face Renee. I loved Renee, she was my mother, how could I not? But I was a bit hesitant to introduce her to Edward. Renee was over the top and would probably do something crazy. It was in her nature, it was just the way she was.

Edward was in the room watching me pack when I heard the familiar rumble of an engine. I had once listened for that sound, and I knew immediately Jacob had arrived. "What's he doing here?" I mumbled to myself taking a deep breath. Was he here to start trouble?

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked immediately at my side. He had to have noticed the change in my demeanor.

"We have company." I sighed as he looked out of my window mumbling a bunch of profanities. "Edward, please behave." I said as he looked at me.

"You can't expect me to." He whispered his voiced full of anger.

"I do, and I know you will." I said with conviction. "You're ten times the man he is or will ever be, and I don't want you lowering yourself to his level."

"This is hardly a social visit, Bella." He pointed out as I nodded Ben appearing at the open door of my room.

"Edward, Bella, Mr. Black is here to see you both. The guard won't let him in until I have your approval." He said as Edward looked at me.

I had quite the choice to make. I could send him away, which would be the smart thing to do. Or I could listen to what he had to say. The fact remained that I was a good person. I thought I was anyway. And I desperately wanted to believe that Jacob was too. He was my best friend for eighteen years. That had to mean something, right?

"Let him in." I said to Ben who nodded leaving us alone again.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked as I nodded.

"Edward, let's put everything behind us." I suggested taking his hand. "We'll talk to him now, and get it over with. We're going to Jacksonville tonight and then we're heading back to Volterra a few days after. He won't ever bother us again."

"How are you so sure? You do remember what he said on worldwide television?" Edward continued as I took a deep breath.

"I will never be able to forget that, Edward. But, Jacob was my best friend, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't go down there to see what he wanted." I explained as Edward sighed in defeat.

"If he says one thing out of line, I will personally pound him." He warned as I touched his arm.

"He won't." I assured him. But, honestly, I wasn't too sure of that.

EPOV

Why was I going along with this? Why had I allowed Ben to let this mutt inside? I knew the answers to these questions, and I really hoped I wouldn't regret it. I had done it simply, because Bella had asked me to do it.

I followed Bella down the stairs finding the mutt sitting uncomfortably on the sofa. I was glad he was uncomfortable. It made this seem more appropriate.

"Bella," He said in a hopeful tone getting up to greet MY Bella. I inwardly danced in triumph as I saw the half-hearted smile Bella gave. She didn't touch him, she was being cautious.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" She inquired as Jacob took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say goodbye in person, and let you know I am in the process of preparing a statement of public apology to both of you. I am truly sorry for what I did." He explained as Bella's demeanor changed.

"That's a start." I commented as Jacob nodded.

"I know you have no reason to believe me." He said turning to me. "But I hope you do, Bells."

I cringed at her nickname. He had lost the right to call her that, her father and sometimes Anne were the ones who called her Bells.

"I want to," Bella added squeezing my leg to calm my nerves. She could read me, without even looking at me.

"It's the truth. I meant every word I said to you in Sam's house." He said as Bella bit her lip nervously.

I wasn't completely sure what had transpired there, but I decided to let Bella talk to him. If she needed this, I wasn't going to stand in her way. She needed this to put him behind her.

BPOV

I sat next to the man I loved and in front of the man I used to love. It was weird to say the least. It wasn't like I was ever going to run back to Jacob. That was a bridge that burned a hell of a long time ago. That was over and done with.

But I still wanted his friendship. It was stupid and unreasonable, I should never want to see him again. But I did, I wanted to accept his apology. At least, a large part of me did.

"I don't have those feelings for you anymore." I said honestly. I knew this had to be hard on Edward, but I was thankful that he was by my side. And I was even more thankful that he hadn't punched the living daylights out of Jacob, at least not yet.

"I get that." Jacob sighed. "I didn't expect you to have them. I just wanted you to know."

Jacob stood up forcing a smile. I knew it was forced, it wasn't Jake's smile. It was heavy and definitely forced.

"Take care of her." He said to Edward who wrapped his arm around me. I felt safe with him, much safer than I had ever felt with Jacob.

"I will." Edward replied shortly.

"The apology should be out by tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry for everything I have caused, and if I could I would take it all back." He added.

"It doesn't change what you did, but I do accept your apology." I answered once I had stood up.

"Goodbye, Bells." He said as I noticed that Edward had stood up and was a bit behind me. He was giving me space to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Jake." I whispered as I pulled him into a hug. I wasn't saying goodbye to the man who had embarrassed me. I was saying goodbye to the boy who was my best friend, the boy who had been my constant companion as I grew up.

"I will always love you." He whispered in my ear kissing my cheek before he stepped away from me nodding respectfully at Edward before leaving.

I fell back into Edward's embrace watching him drive away in his Volkswagen Rabbit. That part of my life was closed. I had gotten my closure, but it still stung like hell.

EPOV

It took all the strength in me to stop myself from attacking Jacob. He was hugging MY Bella. He didn't deserve to. He had had his chance and had blown it. He had embarrassed Bella in front of her high school and in front of the world. He didn't deserve the hug.

But Bella was a great person. Maybe she was too good. But that was one of the reasons I loved her, and one of the reasons she would make a good Queen. She wasn't revengeful and didn't hold scorn. She had what was needed. She forgave and moved forward.

I held Bella against me as Jacob drove off. I didn't understand why she needed this, but I knew she did. As much as I hated it, he had been a large part of her life before me. And I couldn't change that. She needed to close that chapter in her life.

"Thank you," Bella said as she turned around her eyes laced with tears.

"For?" I inquired as she hugged me pressing her cheek against my chest.

"For not killing him, and for letting me say goodbye." She explained as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I don't understand it, Bella. And I was severely tempted to break his nose. The only thing that stopped me was you." I said moving towards the couch.

"He's a good guy." She added as I stayed quiet. I didn't want to argue over this, he wasn't worth it. "He's just confused."

"Hopefully, all of this will blow over." I replied as she looked up and kissed me.

"Thank you," She repeated as I smiled at her.

Part of me was disappointed that I hadn't plummeted him, but in a way I was glad I had behaved. I had Bella with me, and he didn't. I would forever have Bella, because I wasn't stupid. I would never let her get away again.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give closure to the Jake situation. Edward is the better man. He did not need to punch him.

A lot of people have been asking me about a sequel. I will not be writing a sequel for this story, and the Vegas sequel has been put on hold. For those who are authors, they will understand how difficult it is to write a sequel. Especially, with a story as long as mine. I do not know when I'll get around to the sequels, but I'll make sure to let you all know when I do.

Next Chapter: Meeting Renee

Muggleinlove


	45. Meeting Renee

Chapter 45: Meeting Renee

BPOV

It was a lot more difficult to say goodbye to my father, and to Anne than I had thought. They had driven us to the airport, and I found myself getting teary eyed. This goodbye was a lot more permanent, than when I had gone on the trip.

"You be good, Bells." My dad said hugging me tightly.

"I will, Dad. You have to go visit." I added as he nodded forcing a smile. My father was not big on showing emotion, but I knew he was having a hard time letting go.

"I have an excuse now." He chuckled as I smiled holding back my own tears.

"Goodbye, Bella." Anne jumped in as I hugged her as well. "Have fun, and don't forget to call. We worry about you."

"I won't." I replied. "Take care of my dad, please."

"I will, don't worry." She assured me as I noticed that Edward was shaking my father's hand.

"Ready to go, Love?" Edward inquired. I nodded, smiling at Charlie and Anne.

"I guess," I replied taking his hand.

"Say hi to Renee and Phil for me." My father called out as I nodded taking a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Edward inquired, as we entered the Cullen plane.

"I'll be fine." I stated kissing him before settling on the leather seat. "It's just different now."

"In what way?" He questioned as I leaned my head against his shoulder the plane heading down the runway and taking off.

"It feels like I'm saying goodbye in a more permanent way." I explained squeezing his hand. "It's just a lot to process."

"I'm sorry, my love." He replied as I kissed him.

"It's hard, Edward. But I don't regret it, I just need time to get accustomed to it." I assured him with a weak but genuine smile. "I'm still going to see them."

"I just wish there was a way I could have your family closer to you. I feel like I'm taking you away." He added with a hug.

"Hey," I stated forcefully. "I want this, I want us. Don't beat yourself up over this. We can't change where countries are located. And no matter how far away I have to be from them, I just need you."

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered as I smiled kissing him.

EPOV

Even though she didn't want me to, I still felt guilty about taking her away from her family. I knew we had no real choice in the matter, if we were to be together. I still wished there was a middle ground, but like most things in my life there wasn't.

Bella fell asleep once we had leveled off in the sky. Ben was watching television across the room and my guards were convened towards the back. I was left alone to think. I was nervous about meeting her mother. She hadn't mentioned much about her. She lived in Florida with her husband, and Bella described her as flaky.

She was a kindergarten teacher, and her husband Phil was a minor league baseball player. They had been married for a few years, and had moved from Phoenix to Jacksonville, because of Phil's occupation. Bella didn't see her often, but I knew they talked often on the phone and through email. I knew Renee was anxious to see me.

Would she approve of me? Charlie already had, but I didn't know if her mother would. I would be on my best behavior for the next few days. I really wanted her to like me as much as my family loved Bella. My father liked Bella, and understood my point. But he was also stuck. He had to think about the country. I wasn't in agreement with him, but in a weird way I understood.

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful. Bella slept most of the way, and I nodded off a few times as well. I just wanted to meet her, and get over my fear. I had never really met a girl's parents, and I was too focused on getting Bella back when I had met Charlie. I didn't get the chance to process the implications, but now I had.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked once we had landed. We were going to surprise Renee, and had not told her we were coming.

"I'm nervous." I admitted causing Bella to laugh as we got into the car that Ben had arranged. Ben following us close behind with the one guard I had allowed to come. The rest will stay at a hotel, and switch off.

"There's no need to be." Bella replied as I shrugged. It was probably stupid, but it didn't change the way I felt. "She'll love you."

"Right," I mumbled as Ben laughed.

"She will." Bella repeated glaring at Ben.

"He's very likable." Ben added it seemed he was almost afraid of Bella.

"You see," Bella answered kissing my cheek as our car came to a stop in front of Renee's house.

Here goes nothing...

BPOV

My mom had painted the house a coral color since I had last been to see her. There was a half completed garden to one side and a picnic swing set that looked as if it hadn't been used in quite sometime. My mom always started projects she never finished. It didn't surprise me in the least.

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward, who nodded weakly. I found it quite amusing that he was scared. Most men were afraid of the father not the mother. But I figured he hadn't been able to prepare himself to meet Charlie, so his fear was to Renee.

I knocked pretty loudly figuring my mom would be occupied with some sort of project, and not hear the door. She tended to not hear the door when she was engrossed in her work. "Coming!" I heard her call as I smiled at Edward and Ben.

My mom opened the door her eyes widening in shock as she attacked me with a tight hug. "Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked her body shaking with excitement.

"Hi, mom." I whispered hugging her back. "We came to see you."

"We?" She asked as I stepped away and took Edward's hand.

"Mom," I started smiling at her as she smiled to. I knew she had been dying to meet Edward. "This is Edward, and Edward this is my mother Renee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He said shaking her hand as my mom brought her in to a tight hug.

"Edward, Sir." The guard jumped in. "We should take this inside. It's not wise to stay out in the open for too long."

"Silly me," My mom said stepping aside for us to step inside. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, Isabella. I'm hardly dressed to meet royalty, and the house isn't even organized."

"It's my fault," Edward jumped in looking apologetic, but still giving her a dazzling smile. "I wanted her to surprise you."

"Let me introduce you to everyone else." I continued motioning to Ben and our guard. "This is Ben, Edward's assistant and friend, and this Tyler, one of his guards."

"Make yourself at home. please." My mom said as the three men made their way inside. Renee stopped me before I could follow them

"He's even more gorgeous in real life than in pictures or television." My mom swooned as I smiled. Edward was pretty charming, and could dazzle just about everyone. He still did it to me frequently. "And his British accent is quite sexy."

"You have no idea, mom." I said with a laugh as she giggled. I refused to acknowledge her last statement. His accent was a turn on, but I didn't want to have that discussion with my mother. "Where's Phil?"

"I have to call him, and have him bring dinner." She said heading towards the kitchen to call him.

EPOV

Renee looked very similar to Bella. She just seemed much more wacky than Bella, but in a good way. I looked around the living room studying the pictures. I saw some of the same pictures I had seen in Bella's photo album, but there was some new ones proudly displayed on the wall. My favorite one was Bella on a swing missing her two front teeth. She was absolutely adorable.

"Are you snooping through my past?" Bella joked with a giggle, my arm slipping around her waist.

"I'm just floored by how adorable you were." I explained as Ben and the guard began to make gagging noises.

"You two should pick up a few pointers. I'm sure Angela would appreciate it." I turned around and said, looking directly at Ben. I wasn't sure whether Tyler was married or was even seeing someone. It seemed almost impossible if they were always guarding the royal family.

"Where'd your mom go?" I inquired looking around for Renee.

"She went to call Phil to ask him to bring food home. She wasn't expecting us." She explained, as I nodded Renee returning into the living room.

"Would you guys like Chinese?" Renee inquired with a menu in her hand and the phone balanced on her shoulder.

"That sounds delicious." Bella commented as I smiled.

"Can't say I've tried it." Ben added as I nodded.

"That's fine, Renee. There's no need to inconvenience yourself." I replied as she blushed much like Bella did.

"You're too sweet, Edward." She answered before telling Phil what to pick up on his way home.

"Let me show you the rest of the house," Bella said as I nodded.

"Take Edward to your room, Bells. We don't have a guest room, but Ben and John are welcomed to this couch and the one in Phil's study." Renee added as Bella blushed pink. "I'm sorry, I don't have more comforts."

"This is more than fine, Mrs. Dwyer." Ben assured her, as I followed Bella to her room.

"I've never actually lived here." Bella explained as I followed past the kitchen and into the bedroom area. "My mom just had me come with her and decorate it. I think I've stayed a total of four nights here."

Bella's bedroom was painted a soft green color with matching bed spread and white wood furniture. It was very feminine and beautiful. I looked around looking at the paintings hanging on the walls.

"My mom did those. She's a great painter, but she gets bored to easily. I had to force her to finish those." Bella explained as I smiled. They were definitely beautiful works of art.

"Well, I think it's great." I said sitting on her bed Bella joining me soon after.

"Thanks for this." She whispered as I kissed her.

"Hey, there's no need for the thank you. I want to get to know your family." I reminded her yet again.

The rest of the day was spent getting to know Renee and Phil. They were quite the eccentric couple, but they completed each other perfectly. We had Chinese takeout in the living room, and laughed as some of the old home movies Renee had dug up from some old boxes. But, it was the next days plan that scared me. We were going to play baseball. The problem was that, I had never played baseball in my life.

**A/N: Edward playing baseball! How many of us swooned during that scene in the movie. I know I was drooling. So, I just had to add it in.**

**With the completion of What Happens in Vegas comes two updates a week for this. You next update for this story will be on Thursday.**

**Next Chapter: Baseball**

**Muggleinlove**


	46. Baseball

Chapter 46: Baseball

BPOV

I didn't know why Edward was going to play baseball with Phil, when he had never played a day in his life. He had dressed up in a pair of jeans, shirt, and baseball cap.

"You know you don't have to do this." I repeated for like the millionth time. I was packing a picnic for everyone to enjoy afterwards. We were meeting up with a few of Phil's friends and the boys were going to play some ball.

"Come on, Bella. I want to do this, it'll be fun." He answered with his signature grin. "It's just playing some ball. How hard can it be?"

"Fine, but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." I warned as he chuckled sneaking in a kiss as my mom came in from the back door.

"Everything is in the car." She announced winking at me causing me to blush scarlet. Even though she had allowed us to share the bedroom, I didn't like to flaunt my relationship in front of my parents. I respected them too much for that.

"Let's head to the field!" I said as Edward grabbed the basket and took my hand in his.

"And for the record, I won't get hurt." He chuckled before going off to put the basket in the trunk.

The drive to the park was a bit crowded. There were too many people in Phil's SUV. Phil and Renee took the front while Edward, Ben and I squeezed into the middle row. The three guards taking the last row. Carlisle had ordered at least three guards if we were going out into the open park. We didn't expect trouble, but they wanted to be safe.

Edward immediately jumped out when we had arrived helping me out before going to get the equipment with the boys. Phil's friends were already setting up the bases.

"Has he ever played?" My mom inquired. We were both heading to the bleachers to watch.

"Does he look like he has?" I asked as Edward tried to figure out how to correctly hold the bat. It was going to be a long day.

"Phil will teach him." My mom assured me as I leaned back resting my head against the bleacher bench behind me.

"Aren't you going to play Tyler?" I asked the guard that had taken a seat near us. He was watching the guys getting ready to play.

"My job is to look after you, Miss Bella." He answered as I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had given up on arguing. There was no choice, he would not disobey his direct orders no matter what or how I said it.

I sat back and watched the game. Edward had no batting skills, but he wasn't a bad outfielder. He could catch and throw pretty well. It was not surprising at all that he had some skill. I mean he was great at everything he did.

"Come down and pitch to Edward, Bella!" Phil called waving his arms for me to join them. I simply looked at him. Was he out of his mind? I had no coordination.

"Go on, Bella." My mom urged pushing me. "It'll be fun."

"No, it will be embarrassing when I collide with the floor." I objected as my mother got up and dragging me with her.

"That's a sport." Phil commented as I stayed at the edge of the diamond.

"Phil, you know I have no skill whatsoever." I pointed out as Edward came behind me and hugged me.

"I think you have mad skills." He whispered making me shiver. We were definitely not thinking about the same thing at the moment.

"Edward," I warned as he chuckled kissing my cheek before giving me some space.

"Come on, you don't have bad aiming." Phil said as I reluctantly walked towards the pitcher's mound where he waited.

He was right. I was an alright pitcher, he had taught me during the summers I had spent with them in Phoenix. I just didn't have balance, more often than not I ended up on the floor. But when I didn't, my pitches were good.

"You remember what I taught you." Phil said patting my back and handing me the ball.

"This is crazy." I mumbled to myself as Edward positioned himself and Phil took his place as catcher.

"Come on, Bella." Edward said as I took a deep breath. I refused to fall, and make a fool out of myself in front of Edward.

I closed my eyes before looking towards Edward and throwing the ball. But as soon as the ball left my hand, I knew something was wrong. My footing failed and I fell myself falling backwards.

My behind hit the floor with a thump and I heard a sudden scream and another thump. It had all happened so fast. I couldn't register what had happened. Edward was on the floor, and Renee was screaming and rushing to his side.

I tried to get up as fast as I could, but it seemed that my limbs had stopped working. I had thrown the baseball and it had hit Edward. I had hit my boyfriend, my fiancée, with the ball. Stuff like that only happened to me.

I managed to get use of my legs and I ran across the field where Renee, Phil, Ben, the guards, and Phil's friends were crowding Edward. "What happened? What did I do?" I asked in a terrified voice. Edward wasn't moving.

"It's alright, sweetheart." My mom said taking my hand as I threw myself at Edward's side noticing the deep cut on his temple. Head injuries tend to bleed a lot.

"Edward," I said tears welling up on my eyes as I gripped his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll call the ambulance." One of Phil's friends said taking out his cellular phone as Ben rushed back with a towel and some ice.

I took the towel from Ben careful not to move his head. I had seen enough television and had taken enough health classes to know you don't move a person with a head injury. "Please say something." I pleaded using the wet towel on the cut.

The blood didn't seem to bother me. I just needed my Edward to be fine. I couldn't believe that I had done this to him. I was a horrible person.

"Shit," Edward hissed opening his eyes.

"Don't move, Edward, help is coming." My mom ordered as his eyes locked on mine.

"Don't cry." He said as I shook my head. How can he worry about me crying when he had a gash on his temple. Well, it wasn't a gash, but the cut did seem vicious.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated over and over as he took my hand and squeezed it in assurance.

"I'm fine." He answered as the ambulance arrived with the sirens blaring loudly.

I was in a complete daze as they got Edward onto a stretcher. The paramedics were almost positive he was going to need stitches and they wanted a doctor to check him out for a possible concussion.

"Tyler, go with Edward." Ben ordered as I stood by Edward on the stretcher holding his hand.

"I'm sorry only one person can go with him. It's part of our rules." The paramedic said as I squeezed Edward's hand.

"I'll go straight to the hospital." I said as he forced a smile. I knew he had to be in pain. I was in pain for him.

I let Tyler into the ambulance as my mom brought me into her arms. I held onto her as we walked to the car. I was a complete mess. I should have never agreed to play. I usually never did, and I only had on Edward's request.

"He's going to be fine." My mom repeated over and over as she got into the back seat of my car.

"What if the press finds out?" I asked as Ben turned around shrugging.

"Bella, Angela will take care of the press. Edward is going to get a few stitches and be fine." He stated as I sighed.

"It's all my fault." I answered as we drove off to the hospital.

EPOV

I had been ushered straight through emergency the minute I had arrived. I knew somebody must've called ahead, because I knew that not everyone got placed in a private room just for stitches and an X-ray.

They had given me five stitches and had asked me ridiculous questions. What day is it? Where am I from? Where are we now? How old was I? Stupid questions, because I knew there was nothing wrong with me.

"I'm sorry." Bella said for the millionth time as she walked into the room where I sat on the hospital bed. I wasn't in much pain, and I knew it was due to the pain killers that the doctor had given me. I just had a dull head ache that was more annoying than anything else.

"I made you play. I think it's my fault." I added as she took a seat next to me on the bed.

"It's my fault for being clumsy." She answered as I kissed her cheek.

"It's no one's fault." I said in a forceful voice. "Plus it's nothing, I shouldn't even have a scar."

"You know the media is outside." She commented as I shrugged. It honestly didn't surprise me, they were always there.

"I don't care. I just want to go back to your mother's house, and get some sleep." I replied as she laughed giving me a hug.

"Mr. Cullen," The doctor who had taken care of me said coming inside. "You have quite the party outside. It's not everyday we have royalty around here."

"Or so, I've been told." I answered as he laughed. "Am I good to go?"

"Your X-ray came out fine. It's just a deep cut." He explained as I smiled at Bella.

"No damage done, Love." I said to her as she hugged me.

"Just take care of the cut." The doctor explained before giving me proper care instructions for the site. "I believe your friends are setting up a back way for you both to leave."

"Thank you, doctor." I said shaking his hand.

"You're very welcome, son." He replied before leaving us.

"I'm sorry," Bella said again as I shushed her with a kiss.

"No more of that, Bella." I warned. "I'm perfectly fine, and we're going to go home and tell your mom and Phil the good news."

"What good news?" She asked as I laughed.

"Our engagement, Silly." I said kissing her again as she hugged me.

A/N: Here is chapter 46. A lot of you said sexy Jasper with the bat, and I agree completely. But, Jasper is in Volterra and not Florida.

Next Chapter: Bella and Renee talk


	47. Front Page News

Chapter 47: Front Page News

BPOV

As soon as we got home Edward had fallen asleep. I knew the painkillers were making him groggy. The doctor had also made it very clear that Edward needed t his rest. Plus, I had a pressing problem to deal with. A problem, I wasn't sure just how my mom would take our engagement. I knew she liked Edward, but marriage was a big step. Would she approve?

I looked down at Edward smiling as I watched him sleep. He looked so content and peaceful, as if nothing in the world could bother him. But I knew everything was far from perfect. But, I also felt that the perfection was attainable. We would be happy, even if it wasn't in Volterra.

"I made some hot chocolate." My mom said sticking her head into the room.

"How did you know I'd be awake?" I asked my mom softly sneaking out of bed. I had to be very careful not to wake Edward.

"You're a lot like me, Bells. I find sleep hard to come by after a stressful day." She explained as I gladly took the mug and headed down to the kitchen with her.

"My brain seems to not want to stop." I laughed quietly conscious of the guard sleeping in the living room.

"So, tell me about Edward." My mom urged with a knowing smile. "How serious are things?"

"Very." I admitted blushing. I wasn't quite sure whether it was better to tell her myself or to wait for Edward. She would probably take it better if I told her. She couldn't make noise now.

"It's not surprising." My mom commented.

"Why?" I inquired not understanding her observation.

"I see the attraction between the two of you. It's almost like both of you are magnets draw to one another." She explained as I smiled. I did feel that type of connection with Edward. I just wasn't sure whether others could see it.

"I love him." I added as my mom reached across the table and squeezed both my hands.

"It shows." She replied as I sighed.

"I have something to tell you, Mom." I started figuring there's no better way to tell her.

"Baby, are you pregnant?" She asked with a concerned look on her face as my eyes widened in shock. "Is that why you didn't want to play today?"

"No, mom." I quickly answered. "I'm not pregnant."

"What a relief!" My mom sighed, taking a big gulp of her hot chocolate. "I'm far too young to be a grandmother."

"Don't worry, mom." I said as she pursed her lips.

"Are you and Edward you know, active?" She inquired as I covered my face with my hands. Why was she asking this?

"Mom," I complained afraid to look her in the eye.

"I just want to make sure you're taking proper precautions." She explained as I nodded.

"All necessary precautions have and will be taken." I assured her. We really had to talk about something else.

"Then what's the big news?" She questioned as I took another sip before placing the mug on the table.

"What I say here has to stay here. You can't tell anyone, at least not yet." I warned as my mom looked even more curious than before.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired as I shook my head.

"Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." I said in one breath as my mom stayed frozen in her chair simply staring at me.

"Mom?" I said softly unsure of her reaction.

"I can't say I'm surprised." She finally spoke breaking her silence. "You two are made for each other."

"Mom, you really mean that?" I asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Now, let me see the ring." She commanded as I shook my head.

"It's not quite that official." I began as my mom arched an eyebrow. "Well, no it's official for us. He asked dad for my hand, but he didn't have the ring. It was a spur of the moment thing. He plans to propose again once we get back to Volterra."

"My baby," My mom gushed getting up and giving me a tight hug.

"Don't tell anyone. We'll have to formally announce it first." I repeated.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm just so happy." She gushed giving me another hug.

"I am to." I added with a huge smile. I really was.

EPOV

I woke up to a splitting headache, but the warm sensation of Bella curled up on my side distracted me from the pain. She was sound asleep with her head resting on my chest. I heard mumbling outside before looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was just before noon.

"You will not wake them up. They both deserve rest." I heard Renee say in a harsh tone just outside the door. She was trying to be quiet, but was failing to do so.

"Mrs. Dwyer, Renee," Ben added in what sounded like a diplomatic voice. He was not one to get mad, but by the tone of his voice I knew this argument was not just starting. It had to have been brewing for a while. "This is an urgent matter."

"I'm sure it is, but both Edward and Bella need to rest. Whatever the matter it can wait another hour or so more." Renee replied as I heard Bella sigh her eyes opening.

"Must they argue outside the door?" She asked in groggy voice.

"I'm surprised your mom has kept Ben out this long." I added as Bella giggled kissing my neck.

"Don't doubt the power of a mother protecting her young. You know she sees you as being her son." Bella answered as I smiled. I was glad that Bella's mom approved of me. It was one less obstacle we faced as a couple.

"We should go see what this urgent matter is." I sighed kissing her softly. I had no doubt that it involved the press. It always seemed to.

"If we must," She moaned as I nuzzled her neck before willing myself out of bed. My restraint was not going to last long if I stayed in bed any longer with my future wife.

The arguing outside the bedroom continued as Bella and I straightened out our night clothes. "What's going on?" I questioned as I opened the door Renee sending a glare at Ben.

"Thanks to you they woke up." She scolded rolling her eyes. "Let them have breakfast at least."

"It's alright, mom." Bella stepped in hoping to smooth the situation. "It's late anyway."

"It's not alright." Renee added as Ben looked on. He seemed lost over what to do.

"What's going on Ben?" I inquired as he looked at Renee who was speaking to Bella and moving into the other room.

"Bella may want to hear this too." He prefaced as I gave him the look. I didn't want things sugarcoated or prefaced. I just wanted to know so I can deal with the problem and move on.

"Your trip to the hospital made worldwide political and entertainment news." He explained as ran my fingers through my still uncombed hair.

"So what's the verdict? Is it good or bad?" I questioned as he handed me a copy of the local newspaper.

"Every newspaper, channel, and media outlet have some variation of that article." He continued as I looked down at the headline.

**PRINCE EDWARD'S GIRLFRIEND ATTACKS HIM WITH BASEBALL**

"Now this is utterly ridiculous." I commented throwing the paper on the table. "It's rubbish."

"It seems like some nurse at the hospital spilled the beans and made up that story." Ben detailed some of the specifics from the article. "According to the article, the fight started over your past relationship with Princess Mia."

"I haven't even spoken to Mia since my birthday." I protested as Ben shrugged.

"You know the media, Edward." He added.

"What did the media do now?" Bella asked walking into the living area where we sat.

"Apparently you attacked me with a baseball." I answered as she threw herself on the sofa next to me. and laughed

"Does this ever end?" She questioned as I kissed her temple.

"I wish it would." I said as Ben nodded in agreement. "What's Angela's plan?"

"Well, she doesn't quite have one." He replied as I looked at him stunned. Angela always had a plan. She was pro at handling the media.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"We're not going to let the world think I'm some kind of monster. I would never intentionally hurt Edward." Bella complained.

"I know, Bella." Ben answered. "King Carlisle want you both of you to return to Volterra promptly. He's hearing rumors about your relationship status."

"Our status?" Bella inquired.

"He's heard engagement rumors." Bem clarified as her eyes grew wide.

"I take it you haven't told them." Bella whispered as I shook my head. I suddenly felt very ashamed for not having told them. I just didn't think it was appropriate to say it over the phone.

"I wanted to tell them in person, Bella." I quickly stated looking into Bella's eyes. She was trying to force a smile, but I could still see the pain clearly etched into her eyes.

"It's fine," She whispered as I reached for her hand and she pulled away. "I should go pack."

Bella was out of my reach heading up the stairs before I was able to say a word. What had I done?

**A/N: I know I'm a day late, but I was a bit preoccupied last night and forgot about my update. But, here it is.**

**What does this mean for our happy couple? Thoughts?**

**Next Chapter: Bella and Edward talk**

**Muggleinlove**


	48. Back Home

Chapter 48: Back Home

BPOV

I had packed everything, which wasn't much. After all, we had only been at my mother's house a few days, and most of my things were still in Volterra. I hadn't taken a thing with me when I had left.

I sat on the bench by the window staring out at the scenery. It looked like I was staring at the scenery, but in reality I was staring out at nothing.

It had really hurt me when I had found out Edward hadn't shared the news with his parents. It was stupid, because I had imagined he hadn't. I knew he should tell them in person, the same way I told mine. It was only right.

But, the realization of what loomed ahead hit me like a ton of bricks. I was still the plane American girl and Edward was Prince Charming. He deserved better than me, and the whole world knew that.

We had so much ahead of us. We had to tell his parents, and have them accept me as their daughter-in-law. I had no doubt Esme would love me, but Carlisle scared me. He was looking out for his country, but by doing so he lost touch of everyone's feelings. His reaction almost worried me more than Parliaments.

Then there was Parliament. Edward had made it crystal clear that he would not be King unless I was his Queen. But, I wasn't sure how Parliament would take that. I wasn't even too sure how his government worked. How could I possibly be Queen?

"Bella," I heard Edward call as he knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Come in." I answered softly wiping the tears that had appeared on my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. I didn't want him to see me crying.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should've told them." He apologized taking a seat next to me and cupping my face.

"Its fine, Edward. I'm overreacting. You should tell them in person like I told my parents." I replied forcing a smile.

"You told your mom?" He questioned as I nodded.

"I told her late last night while you were sleeping." I explained. "She's thrilled, Edward. She's really happy for us, and is sworn to secrecy until we make the announcement."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He added as I shook my head.

"I wanted to tell her alone. It's very hard to judge my mother's reactions." I replied with a small smile. He leaned in to kiss me softly.

"I know there's something else bothering you, my love." He stated as I stared down at my lap. "You don't have to tell me, but I wish you'd share your thoughts with me."

"It's just nerves." I replied taking a deep breath. "I'm afraid of what your parents might say and what Parliament is going to say."

"I told you they're not important." He corrected, and I truly wished that it were true.

"Edward, you can't deny that their opinions are important." I responded. "We both know that it is. What they say will have an impact."

"It doesn't have to." He stated as I squeezed his hand.

"But it will, Edward. It's the way things are." I sighed willing myself not to cry. Crying was not going to change a single thing.

"I promise you, Bella, that you will be my wife." He said looking deep into my eyes. "Everything else comes in second to you. Please don't ever doubt that."

"I love you." I replied as he kissed my nose.

"I love you, my angel." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

EPOV

I really wished that I had been able to give Bella more time with her mom. They didn't see each other often, and I knew they both wished they could. We had arrived at Volterra to a press frenzy. We hadn't answered any questions, but that hadn't stopped the cameras from flashing in our face.

I had convinced Bella to let me handle my father alone. I wasn't sure how he would react, and I didn't want him to say something hurtful in front of Bella. He had a tendency of getting ahead of himself. I knew it was quite the challenge to balance what the country needed with the personal problems of the family. Things got especially complicated when both sectors mixed.

"Father," I said from the door as he looked up from his papers.

"How's your head?" He asked putting the pen down as I lifted my hair for him to see the scar.

"It was a nasty hit." He commented.

"An accident," I clarified as he laughed.

"Edward, you know I don't believe the rubbish the news media says." He pointed out as I shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you believe." I answered honestly.

"I have nothing against Bella." He added as I made my way to sit in the chair in front of him.

"I find that hard to believe." I replied folding my hands on my lap and looking at him. If he liked her, he sure didn't know how to show it.

"I want what's best for Volterra." He responded as I rolled my eyes.

"What about what is best for me?" I questioned as he sat back in his chair. He had no answer to my question. I didn't expect him to have one.

"What are you saying?" He inquired.

"I asked Bella to be my wife." I said plainly and shortly. There was no use in hiding it, but I wasn't expecting silence from him.

The silence filled the room, and I found myself wanting to fill it. Yet, I had no idea what to fill it with. What could I possibly say?

"I take it she accepted." He finally spoke as I nodded.

"I would like to give her grandmother's ring." I added as he sighed. "And I would appreciate your support when I go speak to Parliament after the official announcement."

"Edward, you will always have my support in whatever you do. I think Bella is a good match for you." He answered. "And my mother, your grandmother, would be proud to have Bella wear her ring."

"You're not going to lecture me or try to talk me out of it?" I questioned in disbelief. I expected quite a different conversation than the one I was having.

"You made up your mind, son." He commented. "We both share that stubborn streak and nothing I say is going to change your decision. Plus, she really is a great woman and would make a great Queen."

"Thank you." I answered as he smiled at me.

"Let's go get you that ring." He replied as he led the way out of the room and up vault where we kept our important and meaningful possessions.

BPOV

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again!" Rose yelled the moment I walked into her room in the castle before running to me and giving me a tight hug.

"Thank you!" I whispered softly clinging to my sister. I owed her the fact that Edward had come after me to her. She was the reason we were now together.

"Hey baby sis!" Emmett greeted with a huge smile as he also brought me in for a hug. "What's this I hear about you plummeting the Prince with a baseball?"

"Do you really think I'd do that?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"What really happened?" Rose inquired just as there was a loud squeal and I felt a force hit my back making me fall on the bed.

"You're back!" Alice squealed as she hugged me tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I missed you, Alice." I said returning the hug as I noticed Jasper laughing by the door.

"Welcome back!" He said as I got up to give him a hug as well.

"I'm glad to be back!" I answered with a huge smile. It felt great to be back home. I knew that this was where I belonged.

"What did my brother do that caused you to hit him with a baseball?" Alice questioned as I groaned. Did everybody think I was an abusive girlfriend? "I know he can be annoying and all, but…"

"But nothing," I jumped in. "It was an accident. Phil, my stepfather, is a baseball player and he took us out to play. When I was younger I would play around with them, and he made me pitch. I don't have great balance and the ball hit Edward in the head. It was an accident."

"I like the story on TV better!" Emmett commented as I threw a pillow at his head.

"It's not funny!" I stated as everyone laughed.

"Stuff like that would only happen to you, Bells." Rose added causing me to sigh. She did have a point. I sometimes had the worst luck in the world.

"Are you making fun of my bride to be?" Edward asked from the door as he walked in.

"Bride?" Rose asked as Alice began to squeal in delight jumping her brother with a bone crushing hug.

"Are you getting married?" Jasper asked as I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me the moment you walked into this room?" Rose inquired before giving me another hug. "How did he ask?"

"Don't get carried away." Edward added taking me in his arms. "I still have to officially ask her, and get her a ring."

"Plus, we have to officially announce it." I stated as Alice ran to the desk picking up paper and a pen.

"We have a royal wedding to plan!" She announced as Edward chuckled.

"We might want to tell the good news to Esme first." I stated.

"You haven't told her?" Alice questioned.

"I came up here to steal Bella to tell her." Edward explained as Alice stood up pushing us out of the room.

"Go tell her!" She ordered. The pixie had officially taken charge.

**A/N: If there are 50 chapters in the story how could I break them up in chapter 48? I thought you all had more faith in me.**

**Next Chapter: Official Duties**

**Muggleinlove**


	49. Official

Chapter 49: Official

EPOV

My mom had been thrilled with the news, and had immediately begun to plan with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. It would be a very grand affair, but I expected nothing less. My parent's wedding had been one of the biggest weddings of the century.

I sat on my piano staring at my grandmother's ring. I had gotten the ring a few days ago, and had planned the perfect proposal. It wasn't a grand affair, like our wedding would be. I wanted it to be simple. I wanted it to be about us.

I was dressed in black sacks with a blue dress shirt, and was waiting all so patiently for Bella to finish. Alice and Rosalie were helping her get ready for what she thought was a diplomatic dinner that I had to attend. I wanted the proposal to be as surprising as possible.

"No tie or suit?" Bella asked as she stepped out of the bedroom smiling at me.

She was wearing a short dress that ended just above her knee. It was a spectacular royal blue that tied behind her neck and had small diamonds in between her breasts. She was definitely a true vision of beauty.

"You look beautiful, my love." I complimented kissing her hand.

"You look dashing." She replied as I offered her my arm."What exactly do I have to do at the dinner?"

"I told you, love, there is no need to worry." I answered keeping a straight face. She had been extremely nervous about our "supposed dinner."

"Edward, I want to make a good impression on the diplomat. The last thing I need is to put my foot in my mouth and make a complete fool out of myself. What would Parliament think?" She continued as I led her to the Aston Martin.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Trust me." I replied kissing her lips gently before closing the door of the passenger seat and going around to the driver's side.

I had arranged for the security to follow us and to stay in the background of our location. If all went as planned neither Bella nor I would notice their presence.

Bella remained exceptionally quiet during our short drive, which was causing me to feel extremely guilty. She was worrying over nothing, and it was completely my fault. My only hope was that she would forgive me when she found out.

"We're here." I announced stopping the car in front of the library where we had first met a few months before.

"We're having dinner here?" She inquired as I gently kissed her cheek.

"You'll see." I answered getting out of the car and walking around to open the door for her.

"Is there really a diplomatic dinner here tonight?" She questioned once she was out of the car and we were walking up the marble steps.

"Well, there is dinner, but the dinner is just for us." I revealed wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Just for us?" She inquired.

"Just for us," I replied kissing her softly once we were inside.

BPOV

All my worrying had been nothing. I had been a nervous wreck trying to figure out just how I was supposed to behave in front of the diplomat. I was terrified of somehow doing something inappropriate, and causing Parliament to hate me.

Edward led me through library down a path that was completely bordered with tall candle holders and rose petals on the floor.

"What's all this?" I asked as he simply smiled at me. He looked incredibly gorgeous in the soft golden light of the candles.

"It's for you." He answered as we stepped inside a round and grand room with a small table set for two and a white piano with red roses nearby. The entire room was bordered with the same tall candle holders creating the only light besides the moon light that shone through the arched windows and columns.

"Bella, my love." He said once we had reached the middle of the room. "My mind has been on overdrive since the moment I asked you to be mine. I wanted to find the perfect way to officially ask you to be my wife. But the truth is that no perfect way exists."

My heart began to beat at a million miles an hour in my chest as I looked into Edward's deep green eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you until forever." He said before kneeling down on one knee and taking out a ring.

"Will you be my eternal companion, friend, lover, and wife?" He asked as the tears streamed down my cheek.

"For forever." I agreed as he slipped the ring onto my hand.

"I love you, Isabella." Edward stated.

"I love you," I replied as our lips met in a passionate kiss.

EPOV

Our night had been the only quiet time Bella and I had been able to share. The rumor mill had been buzzing with rumors over our engagement, and we had even been photographed leaving the library. We had yet to release an official statement, but it seemed that the whole world already knew. Nothing stayed secret ever.

"Parliament is not pleased." My father stated when he arrived the next day from a session. "They want an official statement released so the vote can be pushed."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked looking extremely worried. We had both been dreading what would be coming next.

"It means that once we release our statement, Parliament is able to vote on whether they will accept you as the future Queen or not." I explained kissing the top of her head.

"Is there anything we can do or say?" She asked squeezing my hand.

"I have some of my staff searching our old law books to see if there is a way around their vote." My father added. "It's a long shot, but it's worth a try."

"May I come in?" Angela asked with a knock on the door.

"Come in, Angela." Carlisle said as she walked in smiling at Bella and at me.

"Welcome back, Bella." She said to Bella.

"I'm glad to be back, Angela." She replied as Angela took a seat.

"I have prepared the statement, and will be ready to issue it once you approve it." She stated as she handed the paper to my father.

"It's up to the happy couple." My father determined.

"There's no use in postponing it. The world already imagines it, as it is. And I think the more time we waste the more time Aro has to persuade other members." I answered with a sigh.

"Ben's father is working on persuading others to accept the engagement as well." Angela added as I nodded. Ben and his father were very close friends of our family.

"I'll be sure to thank him no matter the outcome." I replied.

"I will schedule a press conference this afternoon. I advise that the entire royal family be present." Angela continued.

"We will all be there." My father replied.

BPOV

Alice had helped me dress in a nice white professional shirt with a gray vest and matching skirt. The entire ensemble was very modest and was finished off with black closed toed shoes. Alice's outfit was not far from mine and still had the same air of professionalism.

"It won't be too bad," Alice assured me giving me a hug. "Edward will answer most of the questions after Angela makes the announcement."

"I really don't want to mess this up." I commented as she squeezed my hand.

"It'll work out in the end. I have a feeling it will." She replied before we headed down to meet everyone else before heading to the press room.

"Everything will be fine, Bella. I promise." Edward whispered kissing the corner of my lips.

"We're all here for support." Esme added as I nodded. Hopefully, the show of support will have some bearings on Parliament's decision.

Angela stepped out to press room first. She thanked everyone for coming before announcing that she was being joined by the royal family for an important announcement.

We all joined her on the small stage, and it was very comforting to have my hand in Edward's. I was counting on him to see us through this. I didn't have much practice other than the advice I had been given.

"On behalf of King Carlisle and Queen Esme, I am pleased to announce the engagement of their eldest son and heir to throne Prince Edward to his girlfriend Isabella Swan." Angela announced with a smile as the cameras began flashing.

"The Royal Family will take a few questions at this time." Angela added stepping aside.

"King Carlisle," One of the reporters called as Carlisle nodded for her to ask her question.

"Were you surprised by the sudden engagement of your son?" She asked as Carlisle smiled.

"I can't say I was. Edward is a very determined individual, and he is not one to make decisions frivolously. His decision to marry Isabella is not a surprise, and I support them both in their decision." He answered expertly.

"Prince Edward," A male reporter called as Edward stepped forward with me signaling for the reporter to continue. "Are you worried about the say Parliament has in your future?"

"I'm not worried at all." He stated. "I have great confidence and faith that the members of Parliament will see what a great person Bella is."

"Isabella," Another reporter called as Edward squeezed my hand in support. "I'm sure every woman wants to know just how did Prince Edward propose?"

"He proposed in the National Library where we first met." I answered keeping a steady and happy voice. I was amazed that none of my nervousness was obvious. "It was very sweet and romantic and everything I had ever dreamed of and more."

After we all answered a few more questions, Angela was able to take over. She also answered a few questions while we were escorted out of the press room by our guards. I was relieved that the announcement had been made. It was all up to Parliament now.

**A/N:One more chapter left until everything is resolved one way or another. I am very excited to see what you guys think of the ending.**

**There will not be a sequel to this story. I have had lots of fun writing it, but sequel are very time consuming and difficult to write. I would rather leave the story as is then add a sequel that won't be as good.**

**But, I will be posting two new stories next week. Readjusted and Taking Chances will be updated on a weekly basis (one update a week) beginning Monday. But, for those who want to get a preview from each story go sign up for Jayeliwood's Newsletter. I will have a preview in her newsletter every Friday. **

**On a side note, I had the honor of participating in a collaboration with the Three Smutketeers. The story is entitled the Manly Art of Wenching and can be found under my favorites. It is full of lemons and the final chapter will be posted later tonight.**

**Next Chapter: Parliament**

**Muggleinlove**


	50. The Decision

Chapter 50: The Decision

EPOV

News of our engagement graced the cover of every newspaper, magazine, and tabloid. We were the "IT" couple, and everyone was itching for an interview. Yet, Bella and I had decided not to speak to the press again until Parliament reached a decision.

Rosalie and Emmett had left back home two days after our official announcement. Both of them had jobs waiting for them in Washington, and would be unable to stay for the vote. I knew that Bella wished that they could've stayed.

"Today is the day," Bella commented as we stayed in bed the morning of the vote. My father had the staff looking at every book he could find to see if there was a way around the vote.

"You know nothing that can possibly happen today will change a single thing." I reminded her running my fingers through her soft hair before kissing her lightly.

"I just wish there was a way I could ensure you your position." She added, as I hugged her into me.

"The only position that I care about is that of your husband." I replied as she snuggled closer to me. We were going to enjoy these last few moments before we were expected to appear before Parliament.

"How are things going to work today?" She inquired curiously.

"Well, Alice, my mother, and you will be allowed to view the debate from a sectioned off balcony, but are not allowed to participate. My father will address Parliament first and then I will petition them to allow me to marry you." I explained holding her close to me.

"Then what happens?" She questioned as I sighed.

"Two members of Parliament are allowed to speak. One in favor and one not in favor. Robert Cheney will speak on our behalf and I believe Aro will be speaking against us." I continued.

"What are our chances?" She asked sitting up and looking at me, her eyes were full of concern.

"I don't know, love." I replied honestly wishing I had a better answer for her.

"But your father will still be King even if they vote against us, right?" She stated biting her lip nervously.

"They can't take away his crown, Bella. The issue will come when he passes away or is no longer physically or mentally capable of running the country." I replied taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered into my neck.

"I love you too," He answered giving me a kiss and a hug.

BPOV

I had kissed Edward goodbye before being ushered with Esme and Alice into a balcony that over looked the entire Parliament floor. I was extremely nervous over what was going to happen. And, I really wished that I could have some say in what was going to happen.

Parliament was a huge room covered with tall columns and dark mahogany desks that formed a half circle around a podium and two thrones, one slightly higher than the other. It was an impressive building. I just wished I could have been visiting under different circumstances.

We all stood up as Carlisle and Edward entered the room after the announcements were made. Edward took his seat on the lower of the two thrones as Carlisle stood behind the podium.

"Members of Parliament, I thank you all for being here for this special session. This session has great importance to me personally, to my family, and to our entire country as a whole." He spoke making eye contact with different members. His voice held great authority, and you couldn't help but respect him.

"I will have Prince Edward address you at this time." He finished motioning for Edward to take over.

"Members of Parliament," Edward began in a formal tone. Like his father he held great authority when he spoke. "As you have all heard by now, I have chosen a woman which I would like to make my wife. Isabella Swan is a great woman with a big heart, and will one day make a great Queen. I urge you all to accept her the way I have."

Edward stepped away from the podium before taking his seat by his father. It was now up to Ben's father and Aro.

Robert Cheney was the first to get up and take Edward's place behind the podium on the microphone. He was such a nice gentleman, and I really hoped he had what it took to convince those members that had yet to make up their mind. There was some that were against us, and nothing would ever change that.

"I'm here today for many reasons. I am close friend of the Royal Family, have met Isabella Swan personally, and have a son who works closely with Prince Edward on a regular basis." He started. "Isabella Swan is not your average girl, and I'm sure we can all agree on that. It takes a truly remarkable woman to catch the eye of our Prince."

"Isabella, or Bella as she prefers, is a quiet girl with big aspirations. She is well educated and graduated with top honors. She has a degree in History with a concentration in International Relations."

"She has captured our Prince Edward's heart, and I have heard nothing but praises from my son. I have no doubt that those two are made for each other. They are the perfect match, and will one day be a great King and Queen." He finished looking up at where I was sitting and smiling.

I genuinely felt that he had done his absolute best. I couldn't have asked for a better speech on our behalf.

"Is our country ready for major changes? Are we ready for an American Queen?" Aro asked as he took over the podium. "I'm sure that Isabella is a wonderful young woman, and would make any man extremely happy. But, the woman who ends up with our Prince Edward will also one day rule our country. My question is whether she is ready or not?"

"She is very well educated as Mr. Cheney pointed out, but she has no experience in the political world of our country. How can she run a country she doesn't fully understand?"

I cringed at his words as I felt Esme and Alice each take one of my hands in support. It didn't come as a complete surprise. I knew he was going attack my lack of knowledge, but it still hurt to hear.

He stepped back before returning to his seat. His speech had been much shorter than I had anticipated. Everything had gone by much faster than I had thought. It was now up to the votes.

Carlisle stood up, a brief look of concern passed his face before it was schooled back to normal. "Both sides of the issues have been heard." He said looking around the room. "The choice is left in your hands. Due to the importance of the issue there will be a recorded vote instead of voice voting. Please deposit your vote in the provided ballot box. The results will be announced by our Press Secretary following an hour break."

EPOV

I watched as every Member of Parliament stood up to cast their vote. Once each vote was collected Carlisle and I were the first allowed to leave, and I immediately raced up the stairs to the small room that bordered the balcony were Bella was watching.

As soon as I walked in I was assaulted by Bella's tight hug. "I'm scared." She admitted as I kissed her forehead.

My father was trying to make calls to find out if any loophole had been found. Laws were full of loopholes, and I knew there had to be one.

"We'll find out soon enough." I whispered as Bella hugged me.

"I want everything to work out." She mumbled as Alice approached us patting her back.

"It will," She assured us and I really hoped she was right.

We had lunch brought up for all of us, but I couldn't blame Bella for not eating. I wasn't able take more than just a few bites of my own food. We would find out at the same time as everyone else, and the results would be broadcast throughout the world.

"Bella, I will marry you no matter what happens." I reminded her once we were left alone. My mother and Alice had gone to their seats while my father was waiting outside for me. They all understood that we needed a few minutes to ourselves.

"I know," She whispered pressing her lips to mine. "I love you."

"As do I, my love." I replied kissing her lips before watching her cross the room and joining my mother and sister on the balcony.

"I'm proud of you, Son." Carlisle said as we were escorted by our guards down to our place.

"For?" I inquired.

"For standing up for your love. It takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing. I have taught you well." He finished patting my back before we were announced and had to enter the floor.

After we took our seat, Angela was announced and she took her spot on the podium to make the announcement. "Out of 100 Parliamentary Votes, 49 votes are in favor of Prince Edward's marriage to Isabella Swan while 51 are against the marriage."

I felt my heart break at her announcement. We had lost by such a slim margin, and I would be forced to give up the throne. My eyes fell on Aro who sat by Marcus and Caius all who seemed extremely pleased with the outcome.

I looked up at the balcony watching Bella as she stood up resisting the comforting words of Alice and Esme. She simply stood up and walked out. I had no idea where she was headed, and my father had to place his hand on mine to stop me from running out of the session to get her.

I heard mumbling all around me, and I was at a total loss. I had no intention of leaving Bella that would not happen. She was the most important aspect of my life. I loved Volterra, and I had hoped to one day be a great King. But, without Bella I would not be a great King, it was not possible.

The door on the far left opened and I saw Bella walk in and purposely stride over to the podium. I could tell she was nervous, but she still carried an air of great confidence. She had a purpose.

"If I can have a moment of your time," She spoke directly into the microphone as everyone immediately stopped talking their eyes locking on Bella.

"Thank you," She answered with a polite smile. "As many of you know I'm Isabella Swan, Prince Edward's fiancée. I understand that many of you are cautious of having me one day be your Queen. I wasn't born in Volterra, and I have very little knowledge over how all of this works. But what I lack in knowledge I make up for in determination."

I couldn't believe what Bella was doing. I didn't even know if it would possibly make a difference. But, I was extremely proud of the love of my life.

BPOV

I knew one thing for sure. I would not allow Edward to lose his chance to be King. Volterra needed him, and I had no doubt over his ability to rule. It took every ounce of bravery in my body to stand up in front of Parliament, but I was determined to change their mind. I had to, because I loved Edward.

"I promise to learn everything I can about your government, customs, and way of life. I love Edward in more ways than I can possibly explain. He is my soul mate, and I know he will make a great King one day."

"My love for him is so strong, that I left him. I traveled back to Washington just so that he would have the chance to be the King all of Volterra deserves. But, Edward made me realize that neither one of us are complete without the other. I can't promise to be perfect, no one will ever be. But I do promise to do the best I can to be there for Edward and to be there for Volterra. Please reconsider your stance. Is Volterra really going to throw away the chance to be led by such a great King?"

I took a deep breath smiling politely before stepping away from the podium and towards the door. I had done all I could. I could only hope that there was some way to push for a revote.

"I motion for a voice revote!" An older member of Parliament called.

"I second that motion!" Another called.

Ben's father stood up taking his place behind the podium. "All in favor of Prince Edward's marriage to Isabella Swan say Aye!"

"Aye!" A multitude of voices yelled as I heard Alice squeal and Edward jump up and taking me in his arms.

"Does that mean you can keep the throne?" I asked as he nodded pressing my lips to his.

"It sure does, my love. Thank you!" He whispered as he kissed me passionately in front of all the members of Parliament.

I, Isabella Marie Swan was going to marry Prince Edward and one day become the Queen of Volterra. Who said fairytales don't come true?

**The End**

**A/N: Wow! This has been quite the journey and I'm sadden by the fact that it has come to an end. There will be no epilogue and no sequel. The story seems complete to me as it is.**

**However, just because my story is finished doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I am currently working on two stories which I will begin to post beginning next week. Readjusted is a Edward/Bella story will post every Monday. While, Taking Chances a Bella/Carlisle story will post ever Wednesday. I hope you will all join me for those two journeys. I promise there will be drama, romance, and lemons.**

**On a side note Round 1 of the voting for the Three Smutketeer's Contest has begun. My Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover one-shot is currently in the poll. Please follow the link on my profile and vote for me. I would really, really appreciate it. **

**Plus, remember to put me on Author Alert to get the alert when my new stories are posted!**

**Review!**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
